Fil Rouge
by Cyanarc-en-ciel
Summary: Tiffany, nouvelle dresseuse à la tchatche sans égale, démarre son voyage initiatique dans sa région natale de Kalos. Son objectif ? Devenir une héroïne, encore plus cool que les Hoenngers ! La vie d'un héros n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, mais le courage et la justice triomphent toujours !
1. Chapitre 1 - Flingouste

Bien le bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fiction !

J'avais envie d'écrire cette petite histoire pour des tas de raisons, dont la principale est (encore et toujours) de m'améliorer en écriture, de ne pas rester trop longtemps sans écrire. Puis je dois bien avouer qu'écrire sur Pokémon me manquait. Voici donc l'histoire de Tiffany, en espérant qu'elle amuse certaines personnes !

Je préfère quand même prévenir, cette histoire sera légère, joyeuse et amusante. J'ai mis un rating assez haut par précaution (je suis un peu parano) mais il n'y aura jamais de trucs réellement graves ou violents. Je me base complètement sur l'univers de l'anime, même si les jeux restent une référence très importante. De (très) nombreux chapitres sont prévus, mais je ne sais pas encore combien. Il y a également des chances pour que mes personnages aillent se balader dans d'autres régions, je ne me mets qu'une seule barrière, c'est que ma fiction ne soit pas un obstacle à la trame de la série originelle.

Mes chapitres sont généralement assez conséquents et je fais toujours en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'écart entre chacun d'eux. Comptez entre 4000 et 5000 mots chacun, soit 7-8 pages sur OpenOffice. J'espère que ça ne rebutera personne !

 _Personnages :_ Une bonne majorité d'OC, quelques mentions à des personnages sortis des jeux et/ou de l'anime.

 _Genre_ : Aventure et humour.

 _Disclaimer :_ Pokémon appartient à TPCI (The Pokemon Compagny International).

Je pense que tout est dit. Bonne lecture.

PS : Cette fiction a un petit secret, normalement assez facile à deviner. Je vais glisser des indices à droite à gauche et la révélation viendra au chapitre 8 (j'ai déjà prévu le scénario à l'avance). J'avoue que ça me ferait plaisir si des éventuels lecteurs se prenaient au jeu =D

* * *

 **ARC 1 - KALOS**

 **Chapitre 1 : Flingouste**

 **.**

La Route 8, immense plage bordée d'un côté par la mer et de l'autre par la falaise infranchissable à qui elle doit son surnom, semble s'étirer à l'infini. À l'est, le soleil se lève à peine et colore le ciel et l'eau de fantastiques couleurs. Il y a très peu de vent et seul le roulis des vagues trouble agréablement le silence. Les Goélise glissent dans l'air avec paresse, lâchant de temps à autre un de leurs croassements moqueurs. Des Flingouste errent près de la muraille rocheuse, fouillant sans relâche le sable à la recherche de leur pitance.

À cette heure-ci, il n'y a quasiment personne sur la route, mis à part quelques pêcheurs et, de temps à autre, un dresseur matinal. Parmi ces courageux, on peut apercevoir une fillette, dont les épais cheveux blonds emmêlés dépassent d'une casquette rose à motifs de Pokéball. Celle-ci, perchée sur le dos d'un Rhinocorne, bat de ses petites jambes avec impatience :

– Rah, je déteste ça !

Tiffany s'écroule sur l'échine de sa monture, qui ne semble même pas le remarquer, avec un énorme soupir de frustration. Un Flingouste s'écarte sur leur passage avec précipitation.

– Je m'ennuie, Titan, insiste-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est longue, cette route ! On est encore loin ?

Bien évidemment, le Pokémon ne répond pas, continuant inlassablement sa route. Sa dresseuse pousse un nouveau soupir. Soudain, avec la rapidité qui caractérise cette espèce, un Goélise fonce sur elle en visant son sac à dos. Vive comme l'éclair, Tiffany se redresse en levant le bras, brandissant une épée en plastique que son agresseur évite d'un gracieux mouvement. Il poursuit sa route avec un caquètement indigné vers la falaise, emporté par son élan. La fillette jubile :

– Ha, ha, ha, ha ! Loupé, sale bête ! Tu crois que je t'avais pas vu venir avec ton gros bec et ton œil malfaisant ? ! T'es pas le premier à essayer de m'avoir, hein, mais il faudra que tu te lèves plus tôt pour ça, je vous connais !

Alors que le Pokémon a déjà disparu derrière un rocher, elle continue de pérorer, de plus en plus fort, histoire de se faire entendre à plusieurs mètres à la ronde :

– Je suis de Roche-sur-Gliffe, tu crois pas que j' en ai déjà croisé des Goélise ? ! Je suis une arme anti-Goélise ! !

Avec un grand rire moqueur, les poings sur les hanches, elle en oublie quelques instants son ennui, trop satisfaite de sa victoire sur le volatile. Mais celui-ci ne tarde pas à la rattraper alors que le chemin de sable continue à s'étirer sans fin sous les pas de sa monture.

– Aaah… soupire-t-elle à nouveau. Vivement qu'on arrive… C'est pas du tout comme ça que j'imaginais mon fantastique voyage…

Elle jette un regard derrière elle mais absolument rien ne laisse entrevoir la présence de quelqu'un provenant aussi de Roche-sur-Gliffe. Un trio de Goélise s'approche à nouveau d'elle, irrésistiblement attirés par son sac à dos. Elle les piste du coin de l'œil avec une expression franchement menaçante. Les oiseaux, dans une danse parfaitement orchestrée, tournent en rond autour du duo, chacun de leur cercle leur permettant de se rapprocher. Alors qu'ils ne sont plus qu'à deux mètres au-dessus de sa tête, Tiffany referme la main sur son épée en plastique, plaçant délicatement son bras dans la position idéale pour la lancer dans les airs.

Elle a toujours été bonne au tir au Goélise. C'est un talent envié dans son quartier : même ses frères ne sont pas aussi doués.

Mais alors que les trois Pokémon se rapprochent encore davantage et que l'épée est sur le point de filer dans les airs, Titan se dresse sur ses pattes arrière l'espace d'un instant en poussant un rugissement féroce. Surpris, les oiseaux font aussitôt demi-tour en croassant vigoureusement leur désapprobation.

Tiffany, qui n'a rien vu venir, dégringole et atterrit sans douceur dans le sable qui émet un « pouitch » des plus intriguant.

– Ouille, Titan ! se plaint-elle. C'est super sympa de ta part de me défendre mais tu pourrais prévenir, au moins !

– Flin ! Flin flin flin ! !

La future dresseuse roule sur elle-même et découvre alors sous son dos, un peu amoché, un Flingouste. L'œil du Pokémon brille de colère mais elle ne s'en aperçoit pas.

– Oooh, pauvre petit, je suis désolée ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas te tomber dessus, ce n'est pas ma faute… Tu n'as pas trop mal, j'espère ? Si tu veux, j'ai une Potion dans mon s…

Une rafale de bulles jaillit de la grosse pince du Flingouste, heurtant Tiffany de plein fouet et l'interrompant brutalement dans sa phrase. La fillette est projetée en arrière sous la violence de l'impact et heurte rudement la carapace de Titan. Sonnée, elle retombe à quatre pattes dans le sable, incapable de procéder à ce qui vient de lui arriver.

– Flingouste ! ! hurle à nouveau le crustacé avec hargne.

L'un de ses congénères, qui observait la scène de loin, le rejoint. Les claquements de leur pince et leur ton agressif n'est pas de bon augure. Un troisième Flingouste se rapproche d'eux, puis un quatrième, puis encore et encore. Rapidement, toute une troupe de Flingouste se rassemble autour du Rhinocorne et de sa dresseuse. Tiffany, qui n'a absolument pas remarqué le manège des créatures, se redresse, le regard un peu hagard, couverte de sable.

– Dis donc… marmonne-t-elle d'un ton pâteux. J'ai dit que j'étais désolée, t'étais pas obligé de m'attaqu… oh…

Son regard vient tout juste de tomber sur l'inquiétant attroupement et son visage pâlit. Le désir de vengeance des Flingouste est plus que clair : limpide. Il brille dans leurs yeux, raidit leurs postures. Les pinces sont prêtes à l'emploi. Il est évident qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à s'en servir.

– Oh, répète la petite avec inquiétude.

Elle lève les mains en l'air en guise de paix, paumes tournées vers le troupeau enragé, tout en essayant de prendre l'air avenant.

– On… on peut discuter, non ? dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle tente de rendre apaisante. On a peut-être démarré sur de mauvaises bases, mais… mais on peut tout arranger, vous croyez pas ? La violence ne résout rien, vous savez ?

Le sifflement menaçant de la troupe laisse penser que, qu'elle ne résolve rien ou pas, ils ont bien l'intention d'utiliser la violence. Le regard de Tiffany se perd un instant mais n'interrompt en rien son monologue :

– Enfin, si, en général, ça calme mes frères quand ils m'ennuient, admet-elle, mais eux le cherchent toujours et moi j'ai pas fait exprès de tomber sur toi, tu sais. J'imagine que tu as dû avoir mal et ça ne fait pas plaisir qu'on te tombe dessus, je le sais bien ! (Le cri rageur du Flingouste en question est une approbation féroce.) Oui, mais il faut prendre en compte le contexte de la situation, tu ne crois pas ? On pourrait trouver à s'arranger, vous croyez pas ?

– Flin ! s'écrie le meneur bafoué. Flin, flin, flingouste !

Il lève haut sa pince dans les airs puis l'assène violemment dans le sable. Aussitôt, lui et ses compagnons poussent un cri de guerre et s'élancent à l'attaque. Tiffany pousse un grand cri affolé.

– Rhino ! grogne Titan férocement.

Dans un flamboyant volte-face qui fait valser le sable, le Pokémon se lance à l'attaque, distribuant des Koud'korne à chaque Flingouste qui passe à sa portée. Mais, très vite, les attaques Écume et Bulles d'O des assaillants mettent sa défense à mal.

– Oh non ! crie Tiffany qui était restée paralysée d'effroi. Titan, mon Titan ! Laissez-le tranquille, vous autres !

Débarrassée de sa crainte, mue par un désir farouche de protéger son Pokémon, la fillette se rue à l'attaque, distribuant coup d'épée en plastique et de pieds sur le groupe de Flingouste enragés. En quelques coups étonnamment précis, elle rejoint Titan et saute sur son dos.

– Couuuuurs ! ! ! hurle-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Le Pokémon ne se le fait pas dire deux fois : il entame aussitôt un galop effréné, avec un démarrage qui aurait laissé admiratif bon nombre de champions en course de Rhinocorne. La gerbe de sable qu'il soulève aveugle un instant les Flingouste mais il en faut davantage pour les arrêter. C'est une déferlante d'attaques Écume et Bulles d'O qui s'abat sur le duo.

– Mais laissez-nous tranquille ! !

Tiffany tente du mieux qu'elle peut de parer les assauts aquatiques, dévastateurs pour son Pokémon, mais son épée en plastique est tombée dans le feu de l'action et elle doit faire sans. De plus, les cahots de la course de Tiran manquent de la désarçonner à chaque instant. Elle préfère plutôt s'accrocher de toutes ses forces en espérant semer la horde en folie.

– Mais je comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont aussi fâchés, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? ! crie-t-elle, exaspérée. J'ai pas fait exprès de lui tomber dessus à ce Flingouste, moi, c'est pas de ma faute ! Et je me suis excusée ! Décidément, les Pokémon sauvages sont aussi soupe au lait que les gens, c'est trop chiant !

Titan n'a que faire des réflexions philosophiques de sa propriétaire et galope le plus vite possible hors de portée de la troupe de Flingouste. Heureusement, il s'agit d'un spécimen spécialement élevé pour être un champion de course de Rhinocorne, discipline chère au cœur de Kalosiens. La distance entre lui et ses assaillants s'amplifie petit à petit jusqu'à ce que les Pokémon aquatiques abandonnent la course, dégoûtés.

Seul le Flingouste écrasé, visiblement le chef, reste posté dans le sable en regardant ses ennemis s'éloigner, le regard sombre.

 **…**

Titan court longtemps, soucieux de mettre le maximum de distance entre lui et ces cracheurs d'eau qu'il ne peut pas voir en peinture. Tiffany, après s'être mordue la langue plusieurs fois en essayant de parler malgré les cahots de la course, a fini par se taire. La casquette de travers, trempée et couverte de sable, le regard las, elle a piètre allure. Pourtant, quand sa monture commence à ralentir imperceptiblement sa course, elle se redresse, une nouvelle lueur dans ses iris bleus.

Contre toute attente, un gloussement lui échappe. Puis, elle éclate franchement de rire, lâchant son Pokémon pour applaudir frénétiquement.

– Hé beh ! Ils étaient pas commodes ceux-là, hein mon Titan ? Mais heureusement, on les a semés, t'es un vrai champion ! Ah, ah, ils doivent avoir la haine, ces crétins. Ça leur apprendra à vouloir jouer les racailles, on m'la fait pas à moi ! On ne s'en prend pas impunément à la future Grande Héroïne de Kalos !

Les majuscules de son titre imaginaire sont parfaitement perceptibles dans sa voix. Titan ralentit encore sa course et passe à un petit trot bien tranquille. Son regard est blasé. Sur son dos, sa propriétaire continue à pérorer sur ses ambitions :

– Tous les méchants du monde pourront bien se liguer contre moi, je m'en sortirais toujours, et je rétablirai la Justice ! Cet incident n'était que l'une des multiples épreuves que le Destin va mettre sur ma route pour tester mon courage, ma bonté et ma force ! Ce n'est qu'en les affrontant les yeux dans les yeux, et en les surmontant les unes après les autres, que je pourrai devenir une véritable héroïne. Un modèle pour tous ! Je deviendrai la sauveuse de tous ceux qui sont en difficulté !

Le Pokémon pousse un soupir presque imperceptible, qui passe inaperçu aux oreilles de Tiffany. La falaise qui borde le chemin se fait moins haute, le chemin naturellement tracé par les innombrables passages de dresseurs ou tout simplement de touristes qui vont et viennent chaque jour.

– Bien sûr, il va falloir que je capture une équipe de héros pour nous assister dans cette quête de justice. Avec vous tous, je gagnerai tous les badges de Kalos et je défierai la Ligue. Ensuite, quand je serai devenue la nouvelle Championne, je serai admirée de tous, et tout le monde viendra me demander mon aide. Oh, et il faudra aussi que je recrute des compagnons ! On sera un groupe d'enfer, encore plus forts et plus cool que les Hoenngers et… Oh, on est arrivés !

En effet, la plage laisse petit à petit à la place à un chemin goudronné. Des maisons font déjà leur apparition et le toit rouge caractéristique du Centre Pokémon commence à s'apercevoir.

Docilement, Titan s'arrête juste à l'entrée de la ville et la future dresseuse se laisse glisser de son dos, ravie.

– Finalement, cette petite course nous aura fait arriver plus tôt que prévu, se félicite-t-elle. Les autres abrutis me rattraperont moins vite, comme ça. C'est grâce à toi, mon chouchou !

Elle dépose un baiser affectueux sur la collerette du Rhinocorne qui se couche sur le côté, las.

– Oooh, Titan, se désole sa dresseuse. Tu as subi beaucoup d'attaques eau, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas, mon pauvre chou, j'ai de quoi te soigner dans mon sac !

Le sac à dos est rapidement ôté des épaules graciles de la fillette et littéralement vidé sur le sol. Parmi les quelques effets que sa mère a mis dans son sac, il y a une Potion flambant neuve, qu'elle s'empresse de vaporiser sur son courageux partenaire. Le regard de Titan se fait aussitôt plus vif et il se redresse un peu, son énergie restaurée. Tiffany reste assise en tailleur à ses côtés, caressant sa peau sèche et rugueuse le temps qu'il reprenne des forces. Appuyée contre son dos, la bouche tout près de la tête de Titan, elle lui murmure rêveusement ses projets d'avenir :

– Tu es mon Pokémon préféré, mon Titan. Tu es le plus fort et le plus rapide, tu es solide comme un roc et tu es un héros. Je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleur premier Pokémon que toi. Grâce à toi, je gagnerai tous mes combats, tu m'aideras à capturer plein d'amis Pokémon et on réussira sans mal les défis des arènes. Tout le monde admirera ta puissance et notre amitié. On ne se quittera jamais et on ira jusqu'à la Ligue, tous les deux ! Personne ne nous arrêtera, je te le promets !

Après quelques instants de repos, Titan se remet debout sur ses pattes et s'ébroue, de nouveau en pleine forme. Tiffany se lève à son tour, ravie, et frappe dans ses mains.

– Bien ! Maintenant que nous sommes à Relifac-le-Haut, je vais te ramener dans ta Pokéball et je prendrais le train pour Illumis. Je suis désolée, mon chou, mais tu ne peux pas venir avec moi, les voitures ne sont pas prévues pour des grands Pokémon comme toi. Mais dès qu'on sera arrivés, je te ferais ressortir, promis !

Après une dernière caresse, la petite dresseuse ramasse la Pokéball de Titan et le rappelle dans sa Pokéball. Le flash rouge caractéristique absorbe le Pokémon. Après avoir ramassé et fourré sans ménagement toutes ses affaires dans son sac, Tiffany range soigneusement la ball dans sa poche. Sans même un regard derrière elle, elle s'élance à travers les rues en direction de la gare. Elle saute de justesse dans le train en direction d'Illumis et s'installe sur la première banquette libre. Lessivée par son départ matinal, l'attaque des Flingouste et sa course folle sur la Route 8, elle s'endort rapidement, roulée en boule contre une fenêtre.

 **…**

– Petite… Hé, petite… Réveille-toi…

Une lumière vive agresse les yeux de Tiffany qui ferme aussitôt ses yeux à peine entrouverts. Avec un gémissement endormi, elle passe un bras sur son visage, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Le train est immobilisé, la rame vide, et le contrôleur, impeccable dans son uniforme, est penché sur elle.

– Je suis désolé de te réveiller, tu dormais si bien… dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Mais on est arrivés, tu dois descendre.

Tiffany cligne des yeux, un peu plus réveillée mais encore incapable de procéder à la situation. La dernière chose dont elle se rappelle est le Flingouste menaçant, les regardant filer elle et Titan. Se retrouver sur le siège confortable d'un joli train a du mal à rentrer.

– On est où ? bafouille-t-elle, perdue.

– À Illumis. C'est le terminus, lui répond aimablement l'homme. Je me suis permis de poinçonner ton billet qui sortait de ta poche et j'ai vu que tu t'arrêtais ici. Viens…

Gentiment, il lui prend la main et l'escorte jusqu'au quai de la gare. De plus en plus réveillée, la fillette ouvre de grands yeux fascinés. L'endroit est gigantesque, le toit entièrement vitré, il y a plusieurs quais et une foule continuelle va et vient dans une assourdissante cacophonie. Des trains arrivent et partent sans cesse et de nombreux contrôleurs veillent autant à la sécurité des usagers qu'au respect des règles.

Roche-sur-Gliffe et Relifac-le-Haut, les seules villes qu'elle connaît, n'ont aucun bâtiment aussi grand ni autant de gens qui s'y baladent. Et ce n'est qu'une des gares de la capitale !

– Tu sais où aller ? demande le contrôleur, décidément très serviable.

– Oui, répond Tiffany qui a repris ses esprits. Je dois aller au laboratoire du professeur Platane, recevoir mon premier Pokémon. Aujourd'hui, je pars en voyage !

– Quelle chance ! Je me rappelle encore de tout ce que j'ai ressenti le jour où je suis parti, quand j'avais ton âge ! Il faut que tu en profites un maximum !

– Évidemment !

Le contrôleur se présente rapidement : il s'appelle Franck. Il montre à Tiffany son partenaire de toujours, un joli Cabriolaine très rapide qui l'aide régulièrement à porter son sac. La dresseuse lui parle de Titan, qui n'a pas le droit de sortir en gare, puis tous deux se séparent bons amis.

– Le labo n'est pas très loin, lui indique Franck en tapotant du doigt sur la carte. Juste là, à peu près huit cents mètres… En sortant de la gare, tu tournes à gauche et tu continues tout droit. Tu verras le Centre Pokémon d'abord, et il est juste après.

– Merci !

– Bonne chance et n'oublie jamais de t'amuser !

Tiffany le salue et s'élance hors de la gare, folle d'impatience. À présent, le soleil est bien levé et le ciel surplombe la radieuse Illumis de son bleu parfait. Bien que l'heure soit encore matinale, les rues sont déjà pleines de monde. De nombreuses personnes prennent leur petit-déjeuner aux terrasses des cafés : elle jette un regard envieux aux plateaux couverts de viennoiseries, de jus de baie frais et de chocolat chaud.

Mais le Pokémon promis par le professeur Platane l'attend. Elle tourne la tête droit devant elle, guettant le toit rouge caractéristique du Centre Pokémon. Habituée à courir, à sauter, à grimper dans l'environnement rocheux de Roche-sur-Gliffe, sa course l'emmène très rapidement à son objectif.

Le laboratoire Pokémon du professeur Platane dresse ses deux étages avec un calme majestueux. Installé dans l'ancien hôtel privé d'un noble déchu, des années auparavant, il arbore la même apparence qu'à sa construction. Sa façade rosée, ses grandes fenêtres cintrées, sa grille en fer forgée et sa petite cour fleurie donnent un charme élégant à l'ensemble.

Un monsieur aux cheveux grisonnants, accompagné d'une Fragilady, est précisément en train d'arroser un parterre de fleurs dans la cour. Malgré sa blouse blanche, le costume-cravate beige qu'il porte en dessous, sa petite moustache élégante et ses cheveux gominés lui donnent davantage des airs de dandy que de professeur. Il lève un regard interrogateur quand Tiffany se plante devant lui, de l'autre côté de la grille fermée.

– Bonjour, dit-elle. Vous êtes le professeur Platane ?

– Et tu es ? réplique l'homme du tac au tac.

– Je m'appelle Tiffany. Je viens rencontrer le professeur Platane pour recevoir un Pokémon et commencer mon voyage !

L'homme soupire et donne une nouvelle rasade d'eau à ses fleurs. Seule la Fragilady accorde un réel intérêt à la petite visiteuse. Celle-ci a froncé les sourcils, vexée de l'accueil étonnament froid de celui qu'elle devine non sans mal être le professeur. Elle croise le regard de la Pokémon Plante qui hausse ses épaules avec élégance, un air désolé sur son petit visage. Visiblement, elle est tombée sur un vieux grincheux… Un petit sourire malicieux étire alors ses lèvres alors qu'un plan machiavélique germe dans son esprit.

– Je vous prie de m'excuser… repend-elle. Je suis en avance, ce n'est pas très poli de ma part. Je vais aller au Centre Pokémon en attendant l'heure. Veuillez m'excuser du dérangement.

Elle tourne les talons et commence à s'éloigner de la grille, sans se presser, le nez en l'air comme pour observer les alentours. Elle a le temps de faire cinq pas avant que le professeur la rappelle :

– Attends, Tiffany.

Elle se retourne, un air interrogateur parfaitement crédible sur son petit visage. Le professeur confie son wailmarrosoir à sa Pokémon et frotte ses mains mouillées l'une contre l'autre.

– Il n'est pas si tôt que ça, tu es presque à l'heure. Aaah là, là, les enfants et leur impatience… Je me fais trop vieux pour tout ça.

Sans se soucier de savoir si la future dresseuse le suit ou pas, Platane s'engouffre dans son laboratoire. Tiffany n'attend pas un instant pour se faufiler à l'intérieur et le suivre. Le grand hall l'accueille, ébahie, pendant que le vieil homme se dirige vers une salle à sa droite. La petite le suit à pas lents en observant les appliques de cuivre et les bibliothèques chargées de livres. Quand elle pénètre finalement dans la salle à la pointe de la technologie, où des machines mystérieuses clignotent ou bourdonnent, elle est d'autant plus impressionnée.

– Un jour, je serais professeur Pokémon, déclare-t-elle de but en blanc.

– J'en serais ravi, lâche Platane en posant une mallette sur une table. Ça tombe bien si tu as envie de prendre le relais, je rêve de retraite. Viens par là, en attendant.

Immédiatement obéi par une Tiffany impatiente, le professeur ouvre la mallette, dévoilant trois Pokéball. Le rouge et blanc caractéristique, leur rondeur parfaite, l'éclat luisant de l'objet flambant neuf font briller les yeux de la fillette de convoitise. Tour à tour, le vieil homme appuie sur les boutons au centre des balls et dans un flash blanc éclatant, trois Pokémon en jaillissent.

Un petit hérisson vert et brun à l'air surpris, un petit renard doré suspicieux et une grenouille bleue inquiète font leur apparition sur la table.

– Ooooooh, s'extasie Tiffany. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons !

– Étant donné que tu es arrivée la première, il me paraît juste que tu choisisses d'abord ton Pokémon. À toi.

Un carillon retentit alors dans le laboratoire, annonciateur de visiteurs. En n'oubliant pas de lui conseiller de ne faire aucune bêtise, le professeur quitte un instant la fillette pour aller ouvrir. Celle-ci examine les trois Pokémon l'un après l'autre, les yeux écarquillés d'attendrissement et d'émerveillement. Elle rêve de cet instant depuis toujours. Convaincue d'avoir fait son choix depuis longtemps, elle réalise que, devant les adorables créatures, le choix s'avère beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Marisson, remis de sa stupeur, tend les bras vers elle pour un câlin, Feunnec frotte sa tête duveteuse contre sa main. Ils sont tout chauds et vivants et elle les prend tous les deux dans ses bras en même temps en gloussant de contentement.

Seul Grenousse se tient à l'écart, apeuré, et elle lui adresse un sourire.

– Je ne te ferais pas de mal, tu sais, dit-elle avec gentillesse. Je ne pourrais jamais faire de mal à un petit Pokémon aussi mignon que toi !

Un peu encouragé par le ton très doux de sa – potentielle – future dresseuse, le Pokémon bleu se rapproche un petit peu, juste assez pour être à portée de caresse. Tiffany décale Marisson pour se dégager une main quand le professeur revient, accompagné de deux garçonnets. Le premier est un garçon à lunettes au sourire fier. Tiré à quatre épingles et avec son petit cartable sur le dos, il a tout du premier de la classe.

Le second est un gamin roux, au visage hâlé. Ses vêtements couverts de peinture et le carton à dessin qu'il porte sous le bras le désignent comme un artiste. Au vu de son expression époustouflée, le laboratoire de Platane lui fait au moins autant d'effet qu'à Tiffany.

D'un coup d'œil, la fillette remarque qu'elle est la plus grande des trois et son visage s'éclaire de satisfaction. Le professeur, toujours aussi blasé, les présente rapidement : l'élève studieux se prénomme Alexis et l'artiste Raphaël.

Alexis jette un regard surpris à Tiffany quand il entend son prénom, perdant un peu de sa superbe.

– Tu t'appelles Tiffany ? T'es une fille ? Je croyais que t'étais un garçon…

– Sa parka est rose, tu crois qu'un garçon s'habille comme ça ? s'étonne Raphaël.

Tiffany, quant à elle, est devenue rouge brique.

– Pardon ? ! rugit-elle en tapant du pied. D'où j'ai l'air d'un garçon, espèce de crétin couronné ? !

– Crétin cou… Non mais de quel droit tu m'insultes, espèce de demeurée ? !

– On se calme, intervient Platane en se plaçant entre les deux enfants. Si vous voulez vous battre, ça ne me dérange pas, mais pas dans mon labo.

Par derrière son dos, les deux enfants se lancent un regard meurtrier. Le vieil homme attire leur attention en tapant sèchement sur la table portant les trois Pokémon. Grenousse se tapit aussitôt sur lui-même, prêt à bondir se cacher quelque part. L'électricité entre les deux futurs dresseurs ne fait qu'accentuer sa nervosité naturelle.

– Tu as eu tout le temps de choisir, Tiffany, poursuit le professeur. Qui prends-tu ?

Ramenée à des préoccupations plus importantes, Tiffany s'égaie à nouveau. Délicatement, elle pose Marisson et Feunnec, qu'elle n'avait pas lâchés, sur la table. Son regarde s'attarde un instant sur le petit renard doré avec regret, puis elle pose une main légère sur la tête de Marisson. Celui-ci pousse un cri de joie.

– C'est Marisson que je choisis, annonce-t-elle avec fierté.

Un soupir s'échappe de la poitrine d'Alexis, comprenant que son favori est toujours en course. Raphaël, de son côté, s'est approché du Grenousse timide à qui il tend la main. Le Pokémon l'observe avec curiosité, toujours méfiant mais agréablement flatté que le choix du petit artiste se soit aussitôt posé sur lui.

– Si ça ne te dérange pas, Alexis, moi j'aimerais bien celui-là.

– Ah ben non, au contraire, se réjouit le garçon. Moi, j'ai toujours voulu Feunnec !

Avec une sorte de jappement joyeux, le Feunnec en question se dresse sur ses pattes et s'incline dans un salut distingué devant son nouveau dresseur. Platane frotte sa chevelure grisonnante, l'air blasé.

– Au moins, vous vous êtes pas battus pour vos Pokémon, je déteste quand ça arrive… Bon, tenez, Pokédex et Pokéball et bon vent, les petiots !

Il dépose sur la table les objets précédemment cités. Les trois enfants s'en emparent pendant que le professeur va s'asseoir devant un de ses ordinateurs. Il ouvre un onglet puis redresse soudain la tête.

– Au fait, les petits. Vous avez déjà entendu parler de la Méga-évolution ?

Les petits en question déçoivent ses espoirs avec leurs négations intriguées. Il pousse un soupir :

– Si jamais vous en entendez parler quelque part, prévenez-moi, ce serait gentil.

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Raphaël, plus curieux que ses camarades.

– Un phénomène bien étrange, on n'en sait pas encore grand-chose. Si ça vous intéresse, allez à Yantreizh, le champion en connaît un bout sur la question…

Il pousse un nouveau soupir et retourne à son ordinateur.

– Aaah là, là, vivement que mon fils prenne la relève… Filez, les gamins, maintenant, j'ai du boulot.

Avec leurs nouveaux Pokémon et gadgets en main, les trois enfants s'empressent de décamper. Une affaire non résolue plane sur Tiffany et Alexis, qui ont bien l'intention d'y mettre un terme. Une fois dans la rue, hors du laboratoire et loin des yeux du vieux professeur, ils se font face, menaçants.

Marisson, qui s'est accaparé l'épaule de sa dresseuse et Feunnec, aux pieds du sien, se lancent des regards empreints d'hostilité.

Alexis tend le poing en direction de Tiffany.

– Je te défie ! lance-t-il. Un contre un, ton Marisson contre mon Feunnec, ça te va ?

– Un peu que ça me va, rétorque la fillette, menton levé. Je vais te mettre ta pâtée, tu vas voir !

– Tu pleureras pas quand je t'aurais aplatie !

Les deux enfants s'éloignent de quelques pas pour laisser la place de s'affronter à leurs Pokémon. Ces deux derniers se mettent en place, l'un en face de l'autre, prêts à en découdre. Très intéressé, Raphaël, qui a préféré rappeler Grenousse dans sa ball, s'assoit dans un coin pour ne rien perdre du match.

– Commencez ! s'exclame-t-il en prenant le rôle de l'arbitre.

 **…**

 _Dans le prochain chapitre…_

 _Le duel entre Tiffany et Alexis bat son plein ! Les deux rivaux n'ont pas l'intention de laisser la moindre chance à l'autre ! Mais soudain, l'apparition d'un grand dresseur change la donne. Notre héroïne se dirige vers la Route 4, décidée à capturer son premier Pokémon ! Mais qui est cet mystérieux jeune homme qui lui vient en aide ?_


	2. Chapitre 2 - Skitty

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le second chapitre de Fil Rouge, qui arrive assez rapidement vu que je les ai écrits d'un seul tenant (celui-ci était en correction). Ils forment une sorte de tout, un "double épisode" à la manière de l'anime. Merci à ceux qui ont lu, mis en fav/follow et laissé un commentaire !

Avant de commencer, je vais répondre au (à la ?) Guest qui m'a laissé un commentaire auquel je ne peux pas répondre en privé. Pour ce qui est de Titan le Rhinocorne, c'est en effet lui le premier Pokémon de Tiffany. Considérer le Marisson comme tel était un erreur de ma part. Pour ta chasse aux indices, bon courage =D Il y en a un aussi dans ce chapitre, un peu plus évident (j'espère). N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes suppositions !

Le prochain chapitre est écrit ! Il est en pleine phase de refroidissement avant les diverses relectures et possibles réécritures que je vais lui infliger. Il ne sera sûrement pas disponible avant le week-end prochain, j'ai assez peu de temps pour poster en semaine. Pour ce qui est du rythme de publication, puisque la question m'a été posée, dans l'idéal, je voudrais poster deux chapitres par mois.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Skitty**

 **.**

La ruelle en face du laboratoire du professeur Platane va devenir, comme elle en a l'habitude, le terrain d'affrontement de deux nouveaux dresseurs. Les amateurs de matchs traînent souvent autour du bâtiment dans l'espoir de croiser ces débutants pleins d'enthousiasme, et de les voir faire un combat Pokémon. C'est ainsi que quelques badauds et ces amateurs s'approchent en voyant Tiffany et Alexis se mettre en position.

– Marisson contre Feunnec, hein… commente une très belle femme qui porte une baguette sous le bras. Je suis désolée pour la fillette, mais elle n'a aucune chance…

– Pas sûr, rétorque un jeune dresseur qui porte six Pokéballs à la ceinture. Dans un match de débutants, le type influe rarement. C'est plutôt à celui qui résistera le moins bien…

De leur côté, les deux jeunes adversaires se jaugent mutuellement, leurs Pokémon prêts à obéir à leurs ordres. Alexis arbore un air hautain qui fait bouillonner Tiffany de colère.

– Tu ne me battras pas ! se vante le garçonnet. Je suis le meilleur de ma classe, je sais tout sur les Pokémon !

– Je suis nulle à l'école, réplique la fillette en haussant les épaules. N'empêche que je suis clairement meilleure que toi.

Alexis serre les poings.

– Feunnec, attaque Flammèche ! crie-t-il, lançant le début du match.

Le Feunnec fait un bond en avant, sa petite gueule ouverte déjà pleine de flammes. Tiffany sursaute et s'adresse vivement à Marisson :

– Déplace-toi, cours, ne le laisse surtout pas te toucher, mais rapproche-toi ! Utilise Fouet Lianes !

– Fouet Lianes n'est pas efficace contre le type feu, ce n'est pas judicieux, commente une dresseuse qui observe le match.

– Vise ses pattes ! précise soudain Tiffany à la surprise générale.

Agile, Marisson esquive la Flammèche de son adversaire et se précipite vers lui. En un éclair, ses lianes se déploient et s'enroulent autour d'une des pattes de Feunnec. Il tire d'un coup sec et le petit renard s'écrase violemment au sol.

Un murmure parcourt l'assemblée. Alexis en reste sans voix.

– Où est-ce que j'ai déjà vu ce coup ? ! s'exclame une mamie d'une voix excitée. C'était bien joué de la part de cette petite !

Mais Alexis a déjà repris contenance :

– Feunnec, relève-toi ! Utilise Flammèche à nouveau.

– Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça ! jubile Tiffany. Continue à esquiver, mon Marisson d'amour, c'est toi le plus fort !

Pendant de longues minutes, les deux Pokémon enchaînent entre Flammèche pour l'un et esquive pour l'autre, dans une danse dynamique mêlant sauts impressionnants, glissades et roulades, flammes tourbillonnantes et esquives gracieuses.

– Le petit devrait changer de stratégie, dit un homme. La blondinette n'est pas folle, elle sait que si le feu atteint Marisson, cela occasionnera de graves dégâts. Elle ne le laissera pas être touché.

– Mais à courir comme ça, les deux s'épuisent, enchaîne un autre. Ils vont juste finir par s'écrouler de fatigue, ça terminera le match.

– Marisson ! lance tout à coup Tiffany, comme si elle les avait entendus. Charge !

Marisson esquive une nouvelle Flammèche et se jette sur Feunnec de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier est projeté en arrière et atterrit rudement sur les pavés du trottoir. Un peu sonné, il relève la tête et lance un regard à son dresseur. Celui-ci trépigne :

– Relève-toi, Feunnec, je sais que tu peux le faire ! s'égosille-t-il. Tu vaux mieux que le Pokémon faiblard et moche de cette fille ! Je sais que tu peux te relever, courage !

Décidé à faire plaisir à Alexis, le petit renard se relève, les pattes flageolantes. Il réussit à se remettre debout un instant, puis bascule sur le côté, les yeux fermés. Évanoui.

– Le match est terminé, conclut Raphaël. La victoire revient à Tiffany !

Des applaudissements saluent la performance de la fillette, rayonnante. Celle-ci se précipite pour prendre Marisson dans ses bras et le serrer fort contre elle.

– Je savais que c'était toi le meilleur !

Un brouhaha étrange secoue alors la petite foule de leurs spectateurs. Un gamin surexcité vient de traverser la rue et une rumeur suit son passage.

– Léonce ?

– _Le_ Léonce ?

– Il est ici ? À Illumis ? !

– Sur la Place Cyan, tu dis ?

En quelques instants, la rue est vidée. Raphaël adresse un dernier salut à ses camarades et s'empresse de suivre le mouvement. Tiffany pose Marisson à terre et fait glisser son sac à dos de ses épaules. Tout en farfouillant dedans, elle s'approche d'Alexis qui caresse Feunnec. Le petit renard lèche la main de son dresseur, désolé d'avoir perdu. La fillette s'arrête face à lui et lui tend sa Potion, à moitié vidée quelques heures plus tôt sur Rhinocorne.

– Tiens, dit-elle. Il faut toujours soigner ses Pokémon après un match.

Un peu surpris, son adversaire prend la Potion.

– Merci.

Avec un soin tout particulier, Alexis asperge la fourrure de son Feunnec du liquide guérisseur. Ce dernier reprend rapidement du poil de la bête, ravi. Marisson lui adresse une exclamation joyeuse qu'il lui rend sans rechigner. Alexis se relève, toujours un peu déçu d'avoir perdu.

– Tu es forte, admet-il du bout des lèvres. Je croyais tout savoir sur les Pokémon, mais tu es plus douée que moi.

Tiffany glousse, à la fois fière et gênée, en tortillant ses courtes mèches ondulées.

– Je… je suis pas très bonne à l'école, répète-t-elle. Rester assise sur une chaise et lire des livres compliqués… J'aime pas ça. Mais je regarde beaucoup les matchs à la télé… J'imagine que ça aide !

– La prochaine fois, je perdrai pas.

Les deux enfants se toisent à présent d'un regard nouveau. Le mépris des premiers instants a laissé la place à une vraie et saine rivalité. D'un commun accord, ils se serrent la main, scellant implicitement cet accord.

– Du coup… je vais voir Léonce si c'est vraiment lui, décide Alexis. J'espère, j'ai toujours rêvé de le rencontrer en vrai ! Tu viens ?

Tiffany secoue négativement la tête.

– Non. Je n'ai plus de Potion sur moi et je veux soigner Marisson. Je vais aller au Centre Pokémon.

– Oh, ok… Bah, à plus, alors !

– Bye !

Tiffany agite la main, saluant son nouvel ami et rival qui s'éloigne à toute vitesse. Dès qu'il est hors de vue, son sourire s'efface de son visage et laisse place à une expression affolée. Sous le regard étonné et inquiet de Marisson, elle se met à sautiller sur place, les yeux agrandis par l'effroi.

– Oh non, gémit-elle. Non, non, non, non, non ! Pas déjà, je viens tout juste de recevoir mon Pokémon ! Comment il a fait pour venir aussi vite ? Rah, je suis bête, probablement son fichu Drattak, j'aurais dû dire à maman de leur confisquer leurs Pokémon. Oh là, là, qu'est-ce que je vais faire s'ils me retrouvent ! C'est un miracle qu'il ne soit pas encore là ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, quelle poisse, mais quelle poisse ! !

Soudain, une illumination la traverse, agrandissant ses yeux bleus. Un instant immobilisée par la stupeur, elle finit par plonger la main dans sa poche pour en sortir sa Pokéball flambant neuve.

– Il faut que je file. Marisson, reviens !

Aussitôt son Pokémon bien à l'abri, la fillette s'élance à toute allure dans la direction opposée à celle prise par Alexis.

 **…**

Tiffany court de longues minutes, cherchant régulièrement son chemin sur les cartes affichées en ville ou demandant son chemin à des passants. Assez facilement, elle arrive à la porte de pierre, surmontée d'un orgueilleux « 4 » qui marque la sortie d'Illumis et l'entrée, bien évidemment, de la Route 4. Après un dernier regard lancé derrière elle, la fillette s'engouffre dans le couloir et disparaît rapidement au milieu des collines douces de la campagne environnante.

Elle court ensuite longtemps, mettant une grande distance entre elle et Illumis, s'enfonçant le plus possible dans la campagne, s'éloignant de la route principale. Son agitation est telle qu'elle ne prend même pas la peine de regarder les paysages qu'elle traverse, pourtant magnifiques. Ce n'est qu'une fois sûre d'être vraiment loin – elle pensait avoir parcouru trois ou quatre kilomètres à vue de nez – qu'elle stoppe sa course. Son front est couvert de sueur et elle appuie la main sur un point de côté.

– J'espère qu'il n'y en a pas un qui aura l'idée de passer par ici, marmonne-t-elle, le nez retroussé dans une moue boudeuse.

Fatiguée par sa course folle, elle se laisse tomber à l'abri d'un arbuste, planté au milieu de l'herbe haute et des fleurs, en poussant un gros soupir. Dans le ciel, quelques nuages se promènent et le soleil brille paisiblement. Un petit vent lui caresse la peau. Le cadre idéal pour un repos bien mérité.

Aussitôt, elle prend ses Pokéball pour en faire sortir Titan et Marisson. Les deux Pokémon s'examinent un instant avec curiosité puis entreprennent de faire connaissance. La fillette sourit :

– Et si on faisait une sieste au soleil, vous en pensez quoi ?

Elle ôte son sac à dos toujours accroché à ses épaules et l'installe de manière à ce qu'il lui serve de coussin. Titan s'allonge paisiblement à sa tête et Marisson vient se blottir dans ses bras. Ils ne tardent pas à s'endormir, bienheureux.

Ils se réveillent une paire d'heures plus tard, sous un soleil devenu de plomb. Tiffany se lève en baillant, ravie de sa sieste.

– Bon. Je pense que ce détour a dû faire perdre ma trace aux autres abrutis. Je propose qu'on continue notre chemin. C'est que j'ai des badges à gagner et des Pokémon à capturer, moi !

Elle se relève prestement, rappelle ses Pokémon, ramasse son sac à dos et se remet en route. Du haut d'une colline, elle aperçoit la route principale au loin et s'y dirige tout naturellement. Gaiement, elle fredonne un air connu tout en marchant. De nombreux Pokémon Insecte volettent autour des parterres de fleurs et elle s'arrête un instant pour observer le vol gracieux d'un Prismillon avec envie.

– Et si je le capturais… ?

À moitié convaincue, elle s'avance d'un pas, sa main gagnant la Pokéball de Marisson. Mais malheureusement, le Prismillon s'envole tout à coup, disparaissant rapidement dans le ciel. La petite dresseuse hausse les épaules, à peine déçue.

– Bah, tant pis.

– Flabébé !

La Pokéball toujours à la main, Tiffany tourne la tête face au petit cri qui a résonné à ses pieds. À ses côtés, un Flabébé à la fleur rouge pousse un soupir nostalgique en observant le ciel où a disparu le Prismillon. De toute évidence, lui aussi admirait le Pokémon papillon. Les yeux de la fillette se mettent à briller de ravissement.

– Tu es trop mignon s'exclame-t-elle, ravie.

– Bébé, la remercie le Pokémon avant de s'en aller doucement.

En un instant, la décision de Tiffany est prise. Elle se précipite à la suite du Flabébé en libérant Marisson de sa Pokéball.

– Attends ! Pars pas comme ça ! Je veux te capturer !

– Bé ?

Intrigué, le petit Pokémon se tourne vers la dresseuse et observe Marisson. Tiffany lance l'offensive sans attendre, hyper motivée.

– Vas-y Marisson, fonce ! Utilise Fouet Lianes !

Le petit hérisson obéit sans attendre. Ses lianes s'envolent jusqu'au Flabébé qu'elles emprisonnent et jettent au sol.

– Maintenant, Charge !

Flabébé n'a pas le temps de réagir que Marisson le percute de plein fouet. Sans un cri, il est projeté quelques pas plus loin. Tiffany se précipite auprès de lui, une Pokéball vide à la main.

– Go ! crie-t-elle en la lançant.

La balle rouge et blanche fuse jusqu'au Pokémon Fée, qu'elle absorbe dans un éclair rouge. Sous le regard tendu de la dresseuse, la ball retombe au sol, remue une fois, deux fois…

Dans un flash aveuglant, le Flabébé se libère. Sans laisser le temps à Tiffany d'être déçue, il lance une attaque Vent Féerique qui touche autant Marisson que sa dresseuse. Ceux-ci sont obligés de se protéger les yeux pour éviter la poussière soulevée par l'attaque. Quand ils regardent à nouveau, le Flabébé est loin.

– Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! jure Tiffany en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Elle court vite, mais le Flabébé flotte sans aucun obstacle sur son chemin et s'éloigne de plus en plus. La dresseuse force sa course sans se soucier de ses jambes endolories et de ses poumons qui la brûlent. Elle ne se soucie pas non plus du paysage qui devient de plus en plus rocailleux ou du bruit d'eau qui se fait désormais entendre. Une seule chose compte pour elle : rattraper ce Flabébé et le capturer, coûte que coûte !

Après deux ou trois minutes de poursuite, le Flabébé s'arrête enfin, peut-être las d'être poursuivi. Il se tourne vers la dresseuse, qui réalise en même temps qu'il se tient de l'autre côté d'un fossé assez large et profond. Il la fixe du regard, comme pour la défier de sauter…

Sans hésiter, Tiffany saute… mais pas assez loin. Avec un cri aigu, la petite dresseuse subit la loi de la gravité. Elle dégringole dans le fossé sans douceur, sa chute à peine amortie par l'herbe qui pousse mal au fond de ce trou. Marisson, dont les petites pattes ne lui permettent pas de courir aussi vite que sa dresseuse, s'arrête au bord du fossé et y jette un œil. Sans remords, le Flabébé s'envole au loin en riant.

Un grand silence suit cette scène d'une remarquable intensité pour le cœur des protagonistes.

– Ouille, ouille, finit par gémir Tiffany, avachie au sol, les bras en croix. J'ai dû me casser quelque chose…

Un bruit de course se fait alors entendre et une grande silhouette saute dans le fossé. Le grand jeune garçon à qui appartient la silhouette se précipite auprès de Tiffany, un air inquiet sur le visage. Il s'accroupit auprès de la fillette qui cligne des yeux, surprise de l'apparition.

– Tout va bien ? Ne te lève pas, on ne sait jamais, tu pourrais avoir quelque chose de cassé… Tu peux remuer ? Les bras ? Les jambes ?

Docilement – bien trop stupéfaite pour protester – Tiffany obéit à toutes les directives que lui donne le garçon. Celui-ci finit par conclure qu'elle n'a rien de cassé et l'aide à se relever.

– Je suis soulagé, dit-il. Avec une chute aussi violente, tu aurais pu te faire très mal, tu as eu de la chance. Vraiment, pas de bobo ?

Debout, la fillette remue à nouveau les bras, les jambes, le cou, tape des pieds sur le sol pour être sûre de ne pas avoir d'entorse. Elle a le corps un peu endolori, mais rien de grave.

– Tout va bien, assure-t-elle au garçon avec un grand sourire. Merci de m'avoir aidée. Je m'appelle Tiffany et lui, c'est mon Marisson. Et toi ?

– Moi, c'est Alexandre. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

La fillette ramasse sa casquette tombée au sol dans le drame. Elle regarde ensuite autour d'elle, mais aucune trace du Flabébé. Elle soupire de dépit.

– J'essayais de capturer ce Pokémon… Flabébé. Mais il m'a échappé.

– J'ai vu, acquiesce Alexandre. Il t'a joué un bien vilain tour ! Mais tu n'aurais pas dû sauter.

– Je pensais en être capable, répond Tiffany en haussant les épaules.

– Ce sera pour la prochaine fois, la console le garçon.

Alors qu'elle se penche pour prendre dans ses bras un Marisson fou d'inquiétude, Alexandre l'examine d'un œil attentif. Ses vêtements flambants neufs, son air juvénile et l'inexpérience flagrante de son Marisson la désignent assez facilement comme une débutante. Il esquisse un petit sourire : ce genre de gamins sont souvent la victime de Pokémon un peu farceurs, sa chute en est la preuve.

– Tu allais vers Nevartault ? s'enquiert-il. Tu t'es pas mal éloignée du chemin…

– Oui, acquiesce Tiffany. Je voulais capturer un Pokémon, du coup, je me suis un peu éloignée, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Tant pis !

Alexandre tourne son regard vers le sud, un peu pensif, en frottant son menton imberbe.

– Tu sais… commence-t-il. Je me balade sur la Route 4 depuis un moment et je me rappelle avoir vu un champ pas loin, où jouaient plusieurs Pokémon. L'un d'eux pourrait certainement devenir un partenaire pour toi. Tu veux que je t'y emmène ?

Tiffany bondit sur l'occasion, ravie :

– C'est super gentil de ta part !

Alors que les deux dresseurs se mettent en route, la petite en profite pour examiner de plus près son nouveau camarade. Le garçon adapte son pas au sien, mais ses jambes immenses le font avancer beaucoup plus vite qu'elle. Il est très bien habillé, peut-être même un peu trop pour parcourir les routes. Ses cheveux sont d'un roux flamboyant, assortis à sa chemise et à ses bottes de marche. Son visage est ouvert, son sourire amical mais dans son regard, la fillette croit distinguer un peu de tristesse. Il ressemble à un prince déchu qui tente de reprendre son trône à la force de ses bras, songe-t-elle rêveusement.

Ils parcourent un ou deux kilomètres avant qu'Alexandre ne leur fasse gravir une petite colline. S'offre alors aux yeux émerveillés de Tiffany l'immensité d'un champ de fleurs de toutes les nuances de rouge imaginables. De nombreux Pokémon s'ébattent dans cette merveille.

– Ce que c'est beau, souffle-t-elle.

– La Route 4 est l'une des plus belles routes de Kalos, approuve le dresseur. Je suis content de la découvrir enfin comme il faut.

À moitié allongée dans l'herbe, Tiffany fouille le champ du regard à la recherche de son potentiel futur Pokémon. Il y a de nombreuses espèces de type Plante, Insecte et Fée, pour qui cet endroit est probablement le paradis. Ils sont tous plus mignons les uns que les autres : le choix s'annonce difficile.

– Regarde, dit Alexandre. Il y a plusieurs Flabébé dans le coin, tu pourrais tenter ta chance avec l'un d'eux, peut-être ? Tu semblais avoir vraiment envie de capturer un Pokémon de cette espèce.

La fillette fait la moue :

– Non, plus vraiment… marmonne-t-elle.

Un petit rire compréhensif secoue son camarade et elle rougit de honte. Le souvenir de sa chute restera longtemps une brûlante humiliation. Elle continue à parcourir le champ du regard et, soudain, l'illumination la saisit.

– Là ! chuchote-t-elle en saisissant le bras d'Alexandre, extatique. Le Skitty qui tourne en rond derrière les Flabébé rouges. Il est… tellement chou !

Alexandre pose les yeux sur la petite créature rose qu'elle pointe du doigt. En effet, le Skitty est tout à fait adorable, et sa course effrénée après sa queue le rend particulièrement amusant. Il sait aussi que les Skitty sont généralement dociles et apprennent un panel d'attaques assez intéressant. Il convient parfaitement à sa nouvelle amie qui a l'air d'aimer ce qui est mignon et joyeux.

– Il est vraiment mignon, acquiesce-t-il. Fais attention à ses capacités, elles ont tendance à mettre à mal l'attaque et les défenses de ton Pokémon. Mais si tu restes à distance, tout i… Tiffany ?

Stupéfait, il voit la fillette – qu'il croyait encore à côté de lui – dévaler la colline en glissant à moitié sur ses baskets, et traverser le champ à toute allure. En moins de trente secondes, elle a rejoint le chaton rose, suscitant des mouvements de frayeur chez quelques autres Pokémon. Avec un sourire amusé, Alexandre se lève et va la rejoindre, de manière plus posée.

La fillette est déjà en plein pourparlers avec l'objet de sa convoitise.

– Skitty ! lance-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse en pointant ledit Pokémon du doigt. Je te lance un défi, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? ! Si tu perds, je te capture ! Si je perds, je promets de ne jamais capturer aucun Pokémon ici, ça te convient ?

– Ski ? répond le Pokémon en penchant la tête sur le côté.

– À toi, Marisson, ordonne la fillette en posant son Pokémon à terre. Commence par une attaque Charge, fais-lui comprendre qui est le patron !

– Mari, Mari ! répond joyeusement le Marisson.

Avec élan, il se projette tête la première sur le Skitty qui valse. Ce dernier roule sur lui-même pour se relever et se met à sautiller sur place en poussant des pépiements joyeux. D'un mouvement fluide et inattendu, il lance à son tour l'attaque Charge, ébranlant son adversaire.

– Te laisse pas faire, l'encourage Tiffany. Utilise Fouet Lianes, envoie-le à terre !

Alors que Marisson déploie ses lianes, le Skitty se dandine jusqu'à lui et lui envoie un gros cœur rose et scintillant. Le petit hérisson en interrompt aussitôt sa capacité, les joues roses et le regard confus. Alexandre éclate de rire.

– Oh non ! s'écrie Tiffany.

Elle s'élance auprès de son Pokémon et le secoue pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Pendant ce temps, la Skitty file en courant, le pas bondissant. Quand Marisson se ressaisit enfin, il est déjà bien loin.

Tiffany serre les poings.

– Je ne laisserais pas ce Pokémon me filer entre les doigts aussi ! Rima, on court !

– Mari, Marisson ! approuve le nouvellement nommé Rima, désireux de prendre sa revanche sur le chaton rose.

Suivi par un Alexandre prodigieusement intéressé, les deux intrépides se lancent à l'assaut des champs de fleurs pour y débusquer leur proie. Comme si elle prenait ça pour un jeu, la Skitty ne s'éloigne jamais trop, jaillissant parfois d'un fourré pour lancer une Charge ou une Attraction bien placée. La poursuite dure des heures, entrecoupée par les plaintes de plus en plus vives de Tiffany.

– Mais elle est increvable ou quoi ? ! rugit-elle, à bout de souffle, pliée en deux, ses poings tremblants appuyés sur ses jambes flageolantes.

– Sson… soupire Rima qui a de plus en plus de mal à suivre le rythme.

Alexandre s'approche de son amie et lui met la main sur l'épaule, désolé.

– Je n'imaginais pas qu'elle serait aussi dure à suivre… On peut retourner au champ, si tu veux, et essayer de se lier d'amitié avec un autre Pokémon…

– Non, refuse la nouvelle dresseuse, les yeux brûlants de détermination. Je l'aurai !

Emplie de résolution, elle attrape Marisson pour lui accorder un peu de repos dans ses bras, se redresse et reprend sa route. La Skitty s'est dirigée vers un petit bosquet et elle s'y rend d'un pas sec. Les buissons ne font pas un pli sur son passage. Alexandre la rejoint alors qu'elle s'accroupit brutalement dans le fourré.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Chut ! !

D'un mouvement sec de ma main, la fillette fait signe à son ami d'approcher. Intrigué par tant de mystères mais décidé à jouer le jeu, le dresseur s'approche à pas de Lougaroc et s'accroupit lui aussi dans le fourré.

Il comprend alors l'attitude de Tiffany : la petite Skitty vient juste de rejoindre un vieux tronc creux. Deux autres membres de son espèce l'accueillent en chahutant, sous le regard doux d'une Delcatty. La petite famille dégage une incroyable impression d'apaisement et d'amour. Tiffany ne dit plus un mot. Tous deux observent le spectacle attendrissant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que les quatre Pokémon rentrent dans leur tronc pour dormir.

Les deux dresseurs se relèvent, un peu secoués. Tiffany reste immobile un instant, fixant le tronc d'un regard intense, puis finit par se détourner. En calant confortablement Rima dans ses bras, elle s'éloigne, rejoignant la route principale.

Alexandre la suit, vaguement intrigué.

– Tu ne la captures pas ? demande-t-il.

La fillette secoue négativement la tête en faisant la moue.

– Je vais tout de même pas séparer une famille, répond-elle d'une voix bourrue. Il y a suffisamment de Pokémon à Kalos pour que je m'en trouve un autre ! Puis, elle était même pas si mignonne que ça, cette Skitty !

De grosses larmes brillent pourtant dans ses yeux. Avec un sourire attendri, Alexandre pose la main sur la casquette de son amie, à défaut de pouvoir la poser directement sur sa tête.

– En effet. Tu en trouveras sûrement un autre, beaucoup plus mignon que celle-ci !

Tous les deux s'éloignent du terrier, marchant sur le chemin de terre qui traverse toute la Route 4. Une question demeure néanmoins en suspens.

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? s'enquiert Tiffany. Tu m'as aidée tout aujourd'hui, mais tu n'as pas d'autres choses à faire ?

– Hum, fait Alexandre, pensif. Pas vraiment, en fait…

– Tu sais où aller, au moins ?

– Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop. J'imagine que je vais aller à Nevartault, c'est la ville la plus proche. J'ai eu une révélation récemment et j'ai beaucoup de questions que me tracassent. J'espérais trouver les réponses en faisant le tour de Kalos…

Tiffany berce Rima qui s'endort dans ses bras, épuisé par sa longue journée.

– Moi, je… je vais à Nevartault aussi, déclare-t-elle. Je veux relever le défi de la Ligue Pokémon et pour ça, il faut que je gagne les badges nécessaires. Puisqu'on est là, tous les deux, ça te dit qu'on fasse un bout de chemin ensemble ?

Un grand sourire radieux éclaire le visage d'Alexandre.

– J'en serais ravi !

Aussi joyeuse que son nouveau compagnon de route, Tiffany dégage un de ses bras et lève le poing en l'air, dos face à Alexandre. Ce dernier comprend aussitôt son intention et cogne doucement son poing contre celui de la fillette.

Leur nouvelle amitié ainsi scellée, tous deux poursuivent désormais leur route à deux, vers de nouvelles aventures.

 **…**

 _Dans le prochain chapitre…_

 _Au milieu des champs de fleurs de la Route 4, Tiffany et Alexandre croisent la route d'un pauvre Flabébé sans fleur. Sa dresseuse est horriblement inquiète : la saison des fleurs préférées de Flabébé est presque terminée et sans fleur, il risque de mourir ! Les trois dresseurs allient leurs forces pour trouver cette fleur, mais des ennuis roulent vers eux dans une allure d'enfer !_


	3. Chapitre 3 - Flabébé

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Il contient un indice assez flagrant sur le petit secret de mon histoire. Normalement, avec cet indice, vous devriez savoir de quoi il retourne =D

Tout est dit, alors bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Flabébé**

 **.**

Toujours en chemin vers Nevartault, Tiffany et Alexandre cheminent sur la Route 4. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et un solide petit-déjeuner ont rechargé leurs batteries. Remontée à bloc et décidée à capturer un Pokémon, Tiffany court au milieu des collines, jamais très éloignée de son ami qui avance paisiblement au milieu de la route. Rima le Marisson fait la liaison entre les dresseurs, ravi de ce nouveau jeu. Ils croisent la route de nombreux Pokémon mais, échaudée par ses précédentes aventures, la petite préfère ne pas trop se précipiter. Les Pokémon sont beaucoup moins dociles qu'elle ne l'avait supposé avant de commencer son voyage.

– Aleeeeeeeex ! ! crie-t-elle joyeusement en dévalant une colline.

Sa course folle lui fait traverser le chemin dans toute sa largeur avant qu'elle ne parvienne à ralentir. Aussitôt stabilisée, elle fait volte-face et trottine jusqu'au dresseur, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

– On est encore loin de Nevartault ? Tu as une idée, dis ? J'ai hâte d'arriver, mais en même temps, j'ai toujours pas capturé de Pokémon, c'est inquiétant ! J'ai entendu dire que la championne d'arène utilisait des Pokémon Insecte et je n'ai pas de type Feu dans mon équipe ! Tu crois qu'il y a des Pokémon Feu dans le coin ? !

Inépuisable, elle repart en courant, restant sur le chemin, quand un obstacle inattendu se dresse sur son chemin. Un petit Flabébé, volant de travers, traverse la route juste devant elle et flotte jusqu'à la tête de Rima, sur laquelle il se pose.

Tiffany s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur des Pokémon, intriguée :

– Salut, p'tit bout. Tu nous fais quoi, là ?

Du bout de l'index, elle caresse le Pokémon Fée qui tremblote, les yeux larmoyants. Alexandre jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

– Tiens, c'est étrange… Ce Flabébé n'a pas de fleur.

– Ah tiens, c'est vrai…

La dresseuse dégaine son Pokédex, qui débite de manière mécanique les caractéristiques du Pokémon. En effet, contrairement à l'image sur l'écran digital, le Flabébé installé sur la tête de Rima est dépourvu de fleur. Le Pokédex n'est pas très encourageant sur l'absence de cette fleur chez un spécimen de cette espèce.

– C'est inquiétant, conclut Tiffany en rangeant l'appareil.

– Albi ? !

Les deux dresseurs relèvent la tête en entendant cette voix inconnue. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns, habillée de vert, se précipite vers eux. Une expression affolée est gravée sur ses traits et elle se jette presque aux pieds de Marisson, tendant des mains tremblantes vers le petit Flébébé sans fleur. Celui-ci se laisse cueillir sans manifester de résistance et se roule en boule au creux des paumes de la jeune femme.

– Albi, j'ai eu si peur ! sanglote celle-ci. Tu t'es envolé sans que je le remarque et je ne te voyais plus…

– C'est ton Pokémon ? intervient Tiffany avec un gentil sourire.

La brune lève des yeux verts larmoyants vers elle.

– Vous… vous avez recueilli, Albi, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous en suis très reconnaissante !

– À vrai dire, il s'est plutôt posé sur la tête de Rima, précise sa dresseuse. Je suis contente qu'on se soit trouvé ici au bon moment !

Tout en tenant délicatement son Pokémon d'une main, la jeune fille essuie ses larmes, soulagée et adresse un grand sourire à ses sauveurs :

– Ce Flabébé est un nouveau-né, il est curieux mais encore très fragile… Quand je l'ai perdu de vue, j'ai tout de suite imaginé le pire ! Au fait, je m'appelle Isabelle.

Les deux amis se présentent à leur tour. Alexandre se rapproche :

– Dis-moi, pourquoi ton Flabébé n'a pas de fleur ? l'interroge-t-il. J'ai entendu dire que ce n'était pas très bon pour eux…

– Ah… Oui, je vois. Pour tout vous expliquer, je suis éleveuse de Flabébé, Floette et Florges. Je parcours la région de Kalos pour que mes Pokémon magnifient le potentiel de tous les jardins possibles !

– Oooh, ça doit être génial ! s'émerveille Tiffany.

– Ça l'est, approuve Isabelle. Généralement, les œufs de mes Flabébé éclosent à la fin du printemps, à la période où il y a un très grand choix de fleurs. Mais celui-ci a tardé à éclore et il n'a pas encore trouvé sa fleur… L'été est bientôt fini, je commence à désespérer.

– C'est ennuyeux, en effet…

Surpris du silence de son amie, le jeune homme se tourne vers elle. Tiffany fixe Albi, le regard flou, visiblement plongée dans une profonde réflexion. Soudain, son visage s'éclaire.

– Je vais t'aider ! décide-t-elle avec vigueur.

– Quoi ? sursaute Isabelle.

– Je vais t'aider, répète obligeamment la fillette. À trouver la fleur pour Albi. On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, il a l'air si triste, si perdu ! Tu n'es pas d'accord, Alexandre ?

Celui-ci approuve.

– C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part, les remercie Isabelle. Je suis justement en train de fouiller les champs alentours, où on peut trouver des fleurs pour Flabébé. Nous pouvons chercher ensemble !

– C'est parti ! crie joyeusement Tiffany en levant le poing en l'air.

Grâce au Pokédex de la petite dresseuse, Isabelle leur montre une photo de la Fleur-Fée, la fleur préférée des Flabébé. Sachant ainsi à quoi elle ressemble précisément, il sera plus facile à tout le monde de trouver la bonne.

Ils commencent donc à chercher la bonne fleur dans les nombreux champs qui parsèment la Route 4. Rima, qui s'est étonnement attaché au petit Albi, met beaucoup d'ardeur à la tâche. Le Pokémon Fée finit même par quitter l'épaule de sa dresseuse un moment, afin de se percher sur la tête de son nouvel ami.

Pourtant, malgré tous leurs efforts, la Fleur-Fée reste introuvable. Le nombre de fleurs refusées par Albi est tellement impressionnant que Tiffany a pu en tresser des couronnes pour tout le monde. Alexandre a toutefois gentiment refusé le sien et la petite blonde porte plusieurs colliers autour d'elle, sans le moindre complexe. Isabelle finit toutefois par lui conseiller de ne pas trop cueillir de fleurs, afin que d'autres Flabébé puissent en profiter également.

La route défile sous leurs pas, et ils finissent par atteindre une jolie place parfaitement dallée, au milieu de laquelle une gigantesque fontaine se déploie.

– Chouette ! se réjouit Tiffany en s'y précipitant.

Sans la moindre manière, elle plonge les bras jusqu'aux coudes dans l'eau fraîche et s'arrose copieusement. Ses vêtements finissent rapidement imbibés d'eau mais elle ne s'en soucie pas. Aussi ravi qu'elle, Rima a plongé tête la première dans la fontaine. Bienheureux, il fait la planche en soupirant d'aise.

Isabelle pose Albi sur le rebord de la fontaine et l'aide à boire en mettant de l'eau entre ses mains en coupe. Le petit Pokémon aspire l'eau. Il semble toujours fatigué mais son regard pétillant prouve qu'il fait confiance aux humains pour lui trouver sa fleur.

Alexandre prend un temps infini pour retrousser soigneusement ses manches avant de toucher à l'eau. Le regard d'abord un peu incrédule devant ses manières, un sourire narquois finit par étirer les lèvres de Tiffany. D'un mouvement sec et précis, elle lance une giclée d'eau sur son ami, qui s'en étouffe de surprise.

– Mais… pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

La fillette éclate de rire :

– Et toi, pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille ? ! Ce n'est que de l'eau !

– Bien sûr, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça...

– C'est un jeu ! On peut faire une bataille d'eau, c'est drôle !

Une expression dubitative traverse le visage d'Alexandre :

– Ça, un jeu ? Ça ne paraît pas très amusant.

Tiffany croise les bras en faisant la moue.

– Tu n'es pas drôle !

Pour se venger, elle lance une gerbe d'eau sur Rima, qui reçoit l'eau fraîche avec une satisfaction visible. Isabelle s'assoit sur le rebord de la fontaine, à côté de Tiffany, en arborant une mine soucieuse :

– La recherche s'avère encore plus dure que prévu… J'ai peur de ne pas trouver.

– Tout ira bien, la rassure la fillette. La route est encore longue et il y a plein de champs à visiter partout. On va forcément trouver cette Fleur-Fée !

La dresseuse d'Albi caresse ce dernier, assoupi sur ses genoux, avec une grande tendresse :

– Oui… Tout ira bien.

Après une petite pause bien méritée, les trois dresseurs et leurs Pokémon quittent le relais de la fontaine et repartent mener leurs recherches. Aucun d'entre eux ne remarque les deux adolescents à l'air patibulaire, perchés sur des rollers, qui les observent de loin. Une fois que le petit groupe est suffisamment éloignés, tous deux se mettent à les suivre en se faisant discret.

 **…**

L'ardeur des dresseurs à leur tâche n'a pas faibli. Le bien-être de son Pokémon importe à Isabelle plus que tout. Tiffany prend sa promesse particulièrement au sérieux et Alexandre n'a aucune envie de rester en arrière, contaminé par la détermination de son amie. Les champs s'enchaînent pourtant sans trouver la Fleur-Fée tant convoitée.

– Tiens, des rochers là-bas, note tout à coup Tiffany.

– On doit approcher de la rivière, lui indique Alexandre. Pourquoi ne pas chercher là-bas, l'eau est pure, peut-être que les Fleur-Fées y poussent ?

– Allons voir !

Alors qu'ils se rapprochent de plus en plus de la rivière, Albi, de nouveau perché sur Rima, lève soudain la tête avec intérêt. Encouragée par ce signe, Isabelle tape dans ses mains :

– Oh Albi, tu as senti un parfum intéressant ?

– Bé ! répond le petit Pokémon en s'agitant.

Repris d'une nouvelle ardeur, sa dresseuse et ses amis commencent à ratisser le moindre centimètre carré du terrain. Guidé par un Flabébé surexcité, c'est Rima qui déniche en premier les fleurs tant convoitées.

– Marisson ! s'écrie-t-il à tout va. Mari Mari Marisson ! Sson !

Alertés par ses cris, les trois dresseurs se précipitent auprès de lui. Le petit hérisson trépigne sur place, désignant de la patte un amas de rochers. Tout au sommet se dresse fièrement un petit bosquet d'une dizaine de Fleur-Fées de couleur orange.

– On les a trouvées !

Ravies, Tiffany et Isabelle se tapent dans les mains en sautant de joie, pendant qu'Alexandre croise les bras avec un sourire satisfait. Rima entreprend alors de grimper sur les rochers pour atteindre les fleurs. Sa dresseuse le rattrape de justesse :

– Tut tut, tu ne vas pas jouer les alpinistes, tu es un peu petit. Laisse faire les grandes personnes !

Elle le pose à terre et entreprend l'escalade sous le regard attentif de ses amis. L'ascension est somme toute assez facile et elle atteint vite le sommet. Elle tend la main, triomphante, vers la Fleur-Fée la plus proche quand un obstacle inattendu vient l'en empêcher :

– Calcination !

Un déluge de flammèches s'abat dans le bouquet, juste devant les yeux de Tiffany. Celle-ci pousse un grand cri et manque tomber en arrière. Un réflexe bien amené la pousse à se protéger le visage de son bras libre. La manche de sa parka reçoit les rebonds de l'attaque de feu à la place de ses yeux. Quand elle se dégage, trois Fleur-Fées ont disparu, réduites en cendres.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'écrie-t-elle, furieuse.

Dans un bel ensemble, le petit groupe se tourne en direction de la voix indésirable. À quelques pas d'eux, la mine patibulaire, accompagnés d'un Nosferapti et d'un Flamajou, deux vauriens les fixent avec hostilité. Tous deux sont juchés sur des rollers, ce qui ne doit pas être pratique dans l'herbe épaisse et arborent un foulard d'un rouge violent. Le garçon le porte autour du bras, comme un brassard et la fille autour de la ceinture.

Il fait assez peu de doute que l'attaque Calcination provient du Flamajou.

– Yo, les minables, les salue le garçon en mâchonnant férocement un chewing-gum.

– Qu-qui êtes-vous ? bafouille Isabelle, apeurée.

– Non mais ça va pas la tête ? braille Tiffany. Espèce de cinglés ! Vous avez essayé de me tuer ou quoi ? ! Vous voulez mon poing dans vos sales têtes ? !

– Oh, écrase un peu, gamine, réplique sèchement la fille. Tu gueules aussi fort qu'un Goélise, c'est insupportable !

La blondinette blêmit. Sans un mot, elle saute à bas de son perchoir, mâchoire serrée et regard glacial à l'appui. D'un geste plein de morgue, elle désigne la vaurienne du doigt.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça, siffle-t-elle. Je te défie !

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une morveuse comme toi !

– Je vais tellement vous défoncer ! trépigne la fillette, hors d'elle. Déjà, vous essayer de me tuer, vous carbonisez les fleurs d'Albi et puis maintenant, vous m'insultez ? ! Mais vous vous prenez pour qui, sérieux ? !

Les deux vauriens ne laissent pas passer cette chance de révéler leurs noms. Triomphalement, ils prennent une pose cool chipée à un duo de super-méchants de la télévision connus.

– On est les Wheeler ! se présente le garçon. Moi, c'est Kévin !

– Moi, c'est Allison, enchaîne la fille. Et on va vous rouler sur la face !

Tiffany penche la tête sur le côté, sourcils froncés par une réflexion intense.

– Wheeler ? répète-t-elle. Vous avez essayé d'imiter les Hoenngers en vous donnant un nom et en lui accolant la même terminaison que ces héros ?

Elle croise les bras avec un regard méprisant et assène son verdict sans pitié :

– C'est nul.

– Que… bafouille Kévin, les yeux ronds. C-comment ça « nul » ? On est pas nuls !

– On a rien à voir avec ces ringards en justaucorps ! ! tempête Allison, rouge de colère.

– Les Hoenngers ne sont pas des ringards ! hurle la blondinette, si fort qu'un silence total s'abat soudain sur la scène.

Sous le regard ébahis de tout le monde, elle plonge la main dans sa poche et en retire ses deux Pokéball, qu'elle brandit devant elle, le visage déformé par la colère.

– Je vais vous massacrer !

Kévin se gratte l'oreille, un air ennuyé sur le visage.

– Elle commence à me saouler, cette gamine…

– T'as aucune chance, je ne me bats pas quand je suis sûre de gagner, renchérit Allison. Mais… tu m'as énervée. Et je vais te le faire payer. Flamajou, carbonise-moi toutes ces fleurs auxquelles elle a l'air de tant tenir !

– Fla !

Sans que les trois dresseurs puissent réagir, le Pokémon Feu bondit dans les airs et crache ses petites flammes avec une précision mortelle. Deux nouvelles Fleur-Fées s'envolent en fumée sous les yeux horrifiés de Tiffany, Alexandre et Isabelle.

– Bonne idée, ricane Kévin. Nosfe, utilise Cru-aile sur ces fleurs, toi aussi.

Quatre autres fleurs disparaissent, déchiquetées par les lames acérées du Pokémon. Il ne reste désormais plus qu'une seule Fleur-Fée sur le rocher.

– Non ! s'écrie Tiffany, scandalisée. Vous n'avez pas le droit ! !

– Vraiment ? Hé, hé, hé, ben, on prend le gauche !

Les deux vauriens semblent immensément fiers de leur réplique. Allison tend théâtralement le bras, désignant l'ultime rescapée du désastre en se rengorgeant de sa supériorité.

– Flamajou, grille la dernière fleur. Je vais me délecter de vos larmes. Calcination !

Sans la moindre pitié, le singe saute, vomissant un torrent de petites flammes meurtrières. Les trois dresseurs regardent le massacre se profiler, impuissants…

Quand tout à coup, un petit corps brun se dresse entre les flammes et la dernière fleur.

Rima se prend l'attaque de plein fouet. Tiffany pousse un cri horrible.

– Mon Rima ! !

Folle d'inquiétude, la fillette se jette à l'assaut des rochers qu'elle grimpe à toute vitesse. À moitié avachi au sol, Rima lui jette un regard fatigué quand elle le rejoint, son poil roussi par le feu. Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle le prend dans ses bras avec toute la délicatesse possible.

– Oh, pauvre Rima, mon héros… chuchote-t-elle. Tu as été si courageux, tu as sauvé la fleur de ton ami. Ne t'inquiète pas, repose-toi, je vais tout arranger, je te le promets. Tu as été extraordinaire, mon Rima !

Sans attendre, elle le rappelle dans sa Pokéball et se saisit de celle de Titan. Le regard qu'elle pose sur le duo de vauriens est incendiaire, mais ceux-ci ne s'en soucient pas, trop occupés à rire grassement.

– Vous m'avez attaquée, marmonne-t-elle entre ses deux. Vous m'insultez, vous vous moquez de nous, vous brûlez les fleurs d'Albi, et maintenant, vous avez blessé Rima ! Je vais vous exploser ! !

– Non, c'est moi qui vais le faire.

Alexandre fait plusieurs pas en avant, se plaçant devant les filles comme un bouclier protecteur. Une Pokéball serrée dans la main, il jette un regard glacial à Kévin et Allison.

– Vous n'auriez jamais dû faire ça, laisse-t-il tomber avec froideur.

Les Wheeler ricanent de plus belle.

– Oooh, vraiment ? roucoule Allison. Et qu'est-ce qu'il va nous faire, le rouquin avec sa belle gueule et ses vêtements soignés ? Nous coller un procès ?

– Oh, attends, attends ! s'esclaffe Kévin. Il pourrait essayer d'envoyer un de ses Pokémon de petit bourgeois contre nous, tu sais ! Faut se méfier, hein ! Il a peut-être un Snubbull ! J'en tremble de peur ! !

Les deux voyous éclatent d'un rire tonitruant. Soudain, Allison se calme et observe Alexandre plus attentivement.

– Non, attends Kévin, dit-elle très sérieusement. Tu vas pas me croire mais j'ai déjà vu cette gueule d'amour. Tu devineras jamais où ! À la Ligue Pokémon !

– À la Ligue ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait fait ?

– Il y a participé, crétin ! Je me rappelle bien maintenant, il s'appelle Alexandre. Il s'est fait dé-chi-que-ter en huitième de finale, j'te raconte même pas !

Un nouveau rire moqueur secoue les Wheeler. Alexandre ne répond pas, la main crispée sur sa Pokéball, le regard sombre. Visiblement, les deux vauriens ont ravivé de mauvais souvenirs chez lui.

– Alex… murmure Tiffany, peinée.

– Je… c'est du passé, finit par répondre le jeune homme avec difficulté. Mon adversaire était plus fort que moi et j'ai fait de mon mieux. Je n'ai aucune honte à avoir !

– Ouais, tu parles, c'est beau de dire ça quand on se prend un trois à zéro ! !

– Comme quoi, ça vaut pas le coup d'être tiré à quatre épingles ! Papa t'a pas acheté des Pokémon assez forts pour que tu gagnes !

– C'en en trop ! grogne Tiffany en bondissant de son rocher.

Elle se précipite auprès de son ami, toujours immobile. Son bras se tend et elle lance la Pokéball de Titan. Le Rhinocorne jaillit de sa ball. Les deux voyous haussent un sourcil surpris.

– Puisque vous êtes deux et nous aussi, je vous propose un combat duo ! lance-t-elle. Aide-moi, Alex !

Sans douceur, elle bouscule le garçon qui sursaute. Il pose un regard un peu ahuri sur la fillette, comme s'il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte de tout ce qui se passait.

– Euh… oui… bafouille-t-il. D'accord…

– J'aime pas les combats… marmonne Kévin, ennuyé.

D'un geste maladroit, Alexandre lance la Pokéball qu'il tient, de laquelle jaillit un imposant Némélios, à la glorieuse crinière de feu. Le grand lion pousse un rugissement qui fait frémir tout le monde, dresseurs et Pokémon, à plusieurs mètres à la ronde.

– Oh… woh… souffle Tiffany, impressionnée.

Elle brandit aussitôt son Pokédex pour apprendre la description de ce Pokémon. Son regard brillant se pose sur Alexandre et elle lui adresse un sourire lumineux.

– Ton Némélios est incroyable ! Je savais que t'étais un super dresseur !

Un instant surpris, Alexandre finit par esquisser un petit sourire indéchiffrable. Il lève le poing en l'air et Tiffany cogne le sien contre, ravie. Motivés à bloc, les deux amis se tournent vers les vauriens qui semblent soudain mal à l'aise.

– Je commence, si tu permets, décide Alexandre. Némélios, utilise Surchauffe !

– Surchauffe ? ! s'écrient en chœur Tiffany, Kévin et Allison, stupéfaits.

Némélios ouvre grand la gueule, déjà emplie de feu, et crache un véritable torrent, une vague implacable, un déluge de feu sur ses adversaires. Nosferapti et Flamajou sont engloutis par la formidable attaque qui ne leur laisse aucune chance. Tous deux s'effondrent à terre sous les regards horrifiés de leurs dresseurs.

Il faut un instant à l'assistance pour se remettre de cette formidable démonstration de force.

– On… on se retire ! braille soudain Kévin en agitant les bras. Retraite, retraite !

– Vous nous le paierez ! jure Allison.

Les deux voyous rappellent leurs Pokémon amochés et filent sans demander leur reste, bien que gênés par le mauvais fonctionnement de leurs rollers sur l'herbe.

– C'était… extraordinaire, souffle Tiffany.

Elle se tourne vers Alexandre, soudain excitée comme un Férosinge.

– C'était génial ! C'était quoi, cette attaque ? ! Elle défonce ! ! Quelle classe ! !Tu crois que tu pourrais l'apprendre à Titan ou Rima ? !

– Euh… je ne crois pas qu'ils puissent apprendre cette capacité, répond le jeune homme avec un sourire contrit.

– Roh… Mais, tant pis, faut que je trouve une attaque aussi badass à leur apprendre et puis moi aussi, comme ça, je pourrais filer des raclées à des idiots dans leur genre ! Hé, hé, hé !

La fillette rappelle Titan après l'avoir félicité. Alexandre en fait de même avec Némélios.

– T'es vraiment génial, Alex ! conclut Tiffany avec entrain.

Ce dernier rougit un peu et détourne le regard, embarrassé :

– Non, pas tant que ça…

– Oh ! J'avais presque oublié !

Sans se soucier de la gêne de son ami, la blondinette se précipite auprès d'Isabelle, que tout le grabuge avait laissé paralysée d'effroi. Elle tire d'une poche intérieure de sa parka, avec une lenteur exagérée, une Fleur-Fée un peu froissée. La dernière du bosquet !

– Je l'ai cueillie juste après avoir fait rentrer Rima dans sa Pokéball, explique la fillette, très fière d'elle. C'était la dernière, je ne voulais pas que les deux autres idiots nous l'abîment, parce qu'Albi aurait été trop triste. Elle est pour toi !

Sans attendre, elle tend la fleur au Pokémon Fée qui s'agite dans sa direction pour l'obtenir. Une petite lumière émane de Flabébé quand il reçoit enfin sa précieuse fleur, témoin de son bonheur.

– Oh, Tiffany… murmure Isabelle, touchée. Merci, du fond du cœur !

– Tout est bien qui finit bien !

Satisfaits de cette conclusion, les trois dresseurs quittent les champs de fleurs et gagnent la route principale. Deux choix s'offrent à eux : aller à Nevartault et retourner vers Illumis.

Pour Tiffany et Alexandre, le choix est déjà fait depuis longtemps. Mais Isabelle a d'autres projets :

– Je vais retourner vers Illumis, dit-elle chaleureusement. Le seigneur du Palais Chaydeuvre, du côté de Fort-Vanitas, a fait appel à mes services. Encore merci pour votre aide !

Albi agite sa fleur en guise d'au-revoir, volette un instant auprès de son ami Rima, soigné dans l'intervalle. Puis lui et sa dresseuse s'en vont, sous les aux-revoir bruyants de Tiffany et Rima. La petite prend son Pokémon dans ses bras et se tourne vers Alexandre, joyeuse.

– C'était sympa de chercher cette fleur, pas vrai ? Je me suis bien amusée !

– Moi aussi, approuve Alexandre. Ce Flabébé mérite bien tout le mal qu'on s'est donné.

Les deux amis se remettent en route joyeusement. Pourtant, le sourire de Tiffany s'efface petit à petit, et elle lance des regards en coin au jeune homme, qui ne remarque rien.

Mais n'étant pas du genre timide, elle finit par se jeter à l'eau :

– Euh… dit-elle avec hésitation. À propos de ce qu'ont dit les deux autres idiots, tout à l'heure… tu sais, la Ligue, et ta supposée écrasante défaite et tout ça… Tu veux en parler ?

– Il s'est passé exactement ce qu'ils ont raconté. J'ai participé à la Ligue, et j'ai essuyé une écrasante défaite. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

– Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as toujours l'air triste quand tu crois que je ne te vois pas…

Alexandre en trébuche, éberlué.

– Q-quoi ? Tu…

– Je t'ai pas espionné, je t'ai pas espionné ! s'empresse de se justifier Tiffany. J'étais juste en haut d'une colline et je regardais autour de moi et j'ai vu que tu avais l'air triste ! Et puis même, tu voyages tout seul, tu ne sais pas t'amuser, et tout, et je me suis dit que quelque chose devait te tracasser et… et je… je suis désolée…

Elle baisse la tête avec une expression contrite. Son ami soupire.

– Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est vrai que cette défaite me mine. Mon père m'a procuré des Pokémon venant des meilleurs élevages, je les ai entraînés comme un forcené, j'ai gagné les badges et je pensais que je n'aurais aucun problème… Et je me suis fait balayer. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, je n'ai aucune réponse…

Il hausse les épaules, l'air sombre.

– Et je me dit qu'au fond, je suis peut-être… un perdant, conclut-il dans un souffle.

– N'importe quoi !

– Mari Mari !

La véhémence de Tiffany et Rima surprend Alexandre. La petite tape du pied, les yeux étincelants de détermination.

– Ton Némélios est super-top-puissant, ça se voit ! Et son attaque Surchauffe a tout défoncé sur son passage ! T'es un super dresseur, Alex, et tu es hyper gentil ! Si tu as perdu, c'est juste que ton adversaire était plus fort que toi, c'est tout ! Et ce n'est pas une honte !

– Je pense quand même qu'il me manque quelque chose, objecte Alexandre. Mon adversaire était fort, mais je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose. Je l'ai vu en observant certains dresseurs. Il me manque des réponses.

– Hé bien, je t'aiderai à les trouver, ces réponses ! Parce que je suis ton amie ! Et qu'on fait toujours mieux les choses avec ses amis !

Résolue, Tiffany allonge le pas. Alexandre la suit avec un sourire attendri.

– Étonnement, je suis sûr qu'avec toi, je les trouverais vraiment, mes réponses…

– Comment ça « étonnement » ? s'indigne la blondinette. C'est super vexant ! Tu aurais dû dire que je suis tellement géniale que je suis capable de venir à bout de n'importe quel problème ! Quel toupet !

Le garçon se contente de rire alors que son amie poursuit sa diatribe enflammée. Sous leurs pas, la Route 4 continue de défiler alors qu'ils marchent en direction de Nevartault, vers de nouvelles aventures.

 **…**

Après leur écrasante défaite et leur fuite sans gloire, Kévin et Allison sont retourné du côté de la fontaine, sobrement intitulée « leur base secrète ». Avachis au sol, tous deux réfléchissent en silence, tout en se lançant fréquemment des regards mauvais en coin.

– Faut appeler le Boss, finit par marmonner la jeune fille.

– Ouais…

Un autre silence passe, tous deux espérant vivement que l'autre prenne la responsabilité de l'acte.

– Tu pourrais l'appeler ? suggère perfidement Allison.

– T'as qu'à le faire, toi ! !

– Je peux pas, c'est toi qui a le Pokématos.

Un sourire triomphant éclaire le visage de la jeune fille alors que Kévin se décompose. Le garçon passe du blanc au rouge, de l'expression terrorisée à la colère, et finit par adresser un signe vulgaire de la main à sa camarade.

– J'te ferais payer ça !

– J'attends que ça, s'esclaffe Allison, ravie de sa victoire.

Comme un condamné à mort sur le chemin de l'échafaud, le vaurien sort un vieux Pokématos de sa poche et compose un numéro en tremblant.

Quelqu'un décroche dès la seconde sonnerie :

– J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de m'appeler, cette fois.

– B-B-Boss… bafouille misérablement Kévin. Je… j'ai vu votre gars, là, celui que vous cherchez !

La voix grinçante à l'autre bout du fil se fait soudain plus pressante :

– Vraiment ? Où ? Quand ? Vous avez exécuté mes ordres, j'espère !

Le « j'espère » contient une menace tellement flagrante que le duo en frémit.

– Il… il était près de la Fontaine de l'Harmonie… On a fait tout… tout ce que vous vouliez !

– Ah, mais cesse de bafouiller ainsi, mon garçon, tu m'agaces, susurre le Boss. Comment a-t-il réagi ?

Prise d'un peu de pitié face au regard implorant de son camarade, Allison accepte de prendre le relais :

– Au début, il a pas réagi, mais il s'est mis en colère quand on a commencé à brutaliser le Pokémon d'une des filles avec lui. Du coup, il a sorti son Pokémon et il nous a balayé à lui tout seul, on a rien pu faire.

– Les filles ? relève son interlocuteur. Tu veux dire qu'il n'était pas tout seul ?

– Ouais, nan… Y avait deux nanas avec lui, une brune insipide et une autre complètement hystérique avec son Marisson, c'est eux qu'on a martyrisé… Je sais pas d'où elles sortent.

Un silence profond s'installe à l'autre bout du fil. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Kévin jette une œillade perplexe à Allison, en une interrogation muette. Celle-ci hausse les épaules, guère plus éclairée que son camarade.

– Ce n'est pas grave, finit par prononcer leur Boss. Nous verrons bien comment les choses vont évoluer. Je vous rappelle pour votre prochaine mission très prochainement.

– Ok, Boss, répondent en chœur les deux voyous, mais celui-ci a déjà raccroché.

 **...**

 _Dans le prochain chapitre…_

 _Tiffany et Alexandre sont enfin arrivés à Nevartault ! Tiffany est impatiente de défier la Championne de l'Arène, mais les choses dérapent. Une élève de l'école de la ville a disparu et l'Agent Jenny poursuit un infâme braconnier. Alors qu'un courageux Sucroquin se met en danger pour protéger sa forêt, les deux amis ne peuvent rester sans rien faire face à cette injustice !_


	4. Chapitre 4 - Sucroquin

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai particulièrement aimé écrire ce chapitre. C'est peut-être mon préféré jusqu'à maintenant. Vous y verrez la brève apparition d'un personnage que vous reconnaîtrez si vous avez un peu manipulé la saga de Kalos (ce qui est normalement le cas =D). Surprise ! L'apparition de ce personnage est un indice, d'ailleurs.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Sucroquin**

 **.**

La ville de Nevaurtault est une bourgade particulièrement paisible, aux bâtiments de couleurs douces et multipliant les espaces verts. Tiffany court sur la rue principale joliment pavée, surexcitée. Rima la poursuit gaiement.

– On est enfin arrivés !

Sans attendre, elle se précipite sur le premier banc libre et s'y jette en gémissant. Son Pokémon s'allonge dans l'herbe à ses pieds. La fillette secoue les jambes vigoureusement pour les délasser.

– J'ai les pieds en compote !

Alexandre s'installe à ses côtés et allonge ses grandes jambes avec un soupir satisfait.

– Oui, moi aussi je suis content…

Ils profitent d'un instant bien mérité de repos puis le jeune homme se tourne vers son amie qui, d'eux deux, est celle qui voulait le plus atteindre Nevartault.

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? demande-t-il.

– D'abord, passer au Centre Pokémon pour faire soigner nos Pokémon, dévoile Tiffany en levant l'index en l'air. Ensuite, je compte bien chercher l'Arène Pokémon et défier sa Championne !

– C'est un bon programme.

– Je vous prie de m'excuser, jeunes gens…

Les deux amis lèvent la tête vers une Agent Jenny à l'air sévère. Celle-ci se tient très droite devant eux, les poings sur les hanches. Un Dynavolt vigilant se tient à ses côtés. Tiffany et Alexandre la saluent aussitôt poliment.

– Je procède à des contrôles en ce moment, déclare la policière. Je vais vous demander de me présenter vos papiers.

Les deux amis présentent leurs Cartes Dresseurs, qu'elle examine avec attention. Elle le leur rend finalement, satisfaite que tout soit en ordre. Son visage se fait soudain moins sévère.

– Il y a un problème en ville, madame l'Agent ? en profite pour demander Alexandre.

– Oui, répond celle-ci. Ce n'est pas contre vous, les enfants, mais je suis à la poursuite d'un braconnier et de sa bande de revendeurs. Je préfère interroger chaque nouvelle personne qui arrive en ville.

– Je comprends.

L'Agent les salue poliment et retourne à sa ronde.

– Un braconnier ? répète Tiffany une fois que la policière est partie. Quelle horreur ! Comment on peut faire quelque chose d'aussi cruel ?

– Il existe des gens méchants dans le monde, soupire tristement Alexandre.

– Si je croise cet affreux bonhomme, je lui donnerai une bonne raclée ! !

Leur moral un peu refroidi par la triste nouvelle, les deux dresseurs quittent leur banc et se mettent à errer à travers la ville à la recherche du Centre Pokémon. En chemin, leur route croise celle d'une classe de petits enfants, menés par leur maîtresse. Dès que les petits aperçoivent Rima, c'est le branle-bas de combat.

– Un Pokémon !

– Qu'il est mignon !

– Je veux le caresser !

Sous les regards un peu surpris de Tiffany et Alexandre, une vague d'enfants se rue sur Rima, chacun essayant d'être le premier à le toucher. Le petit hérisson est rapidement enlevé dans les bras d'un garçon, volé par une fillette, caressé et ballotté de mains en mains. Bien qu'aimant beaucoup les câlins, le petit hérisson est rapidement submergé par le nombre.

– R-Rima… bafouille Tiffany, dépassée.

Une petite main potelée tire sur son short avec insistance. La dresseuse baisse les yeux et croise le regard vert pré plein d'émerveillement d'une adorable fillette aux cheveux clairs.

– Dis, il est à toi, le Marisson ?

– Euh… oui…

– Qu'est-ce qu'il est joli !

La maîtresse finit par taper dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de ses élèves.

– Allons les enfants, ça suffit, vous allez finir par étouffer ce pauvre Marisson ! Laissez-le tranquille, il faut retourner à l'école, maintenant ! Violette, lâche cette dresseuse, il faut rentrer.

Après des excuses à Tiffany pour le dérangement, la jeune femme s'éloigne avec sa classe. Violette se retourne une dernière fois pour agiter la main en guise d'au-revoir.

Une fois le calme revenu, la blondinette s'essuie le front.

– Pfouh, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Ils sont mignons, mais vachement nombreux !

– Rima avait l'air d'avoir la cote, commente Alexandre, hilare.

Après cette petite intervention inattendue, les deux dresseurs finissent par arriver au Centre où ils confient leurs Pokémon à l'infirmière. En attendant, Tiffany décide d'en profiter pour appeler sa maman, qui n'a pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis son départ de Roche-sur-Gliffe. Par discrétion, Alexandre préfère aller observer les dresseurs qui s'entraînent sur le terrain accolé au Centre.

Il rejoint son amie quelques minutes plus tard, quand il voit celle-ci errer dans le Centre. Joëlle revient alors des salles arrières avec un plateau contenant leurs Pokéballs.

– Ils sont en pleine forme, vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire, déclare-t-elle de sa douce voix.

Les dresseurs récupèrent leurs balls quand les portes du Centre s'ouvrent sur la maîtresse précédemment rencontrée. Celle-ci court vers le comptoir, affolée. Tiffany s'écarte vivement pour ne pas entrer en collision avec la jeune femme.

– Infirmière ! crie-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas vu Violette ? !

– Violette ? répète Joëlle. Non, pas depuis un moment… Pourquoi ?

– Elle a disparu ! annonce tragiquement la maîtresse. C'est au moment de rentrer à l'école, j'ai vérifié que tout le monde était là et elle manquait à l'appel. Je ne l'ai même pas vue s'éloigner !

Joëlle fronce les sourcils, alertée.

– J'appelle l'Agent Jenny pour lui signaler cette disparition. Ne t'inquiète pas, Grâce, on va la retrouver.

– J'espère qu'elle n'est pas allée dans la forêt… gémit la maîtresse. Elle adore les Pokémon Insecte qui y vivent !

– Je peux aller voir dans la forêt si je ne la trouve pas ! se propose spontanément Tiffany.

Grâce lui lance un regard intrigué.

– Tu es… la fille de tout à l'heure ?

– Oui.

– Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Merci ! Moi, je vais continuer à la chercher en ville, elle a tendance à s'arrêter dans tous les coins pour observer quelque chose qui lui plaît ! On se retrouve ici, d'accord ?

La jeune femme fait demi-tour et part à toute vitesse du Centre. L'infirmière Joëlle décroche un téléphone pour contacter la police.

– On aide cette dame, alors ? comprend Alexandre.

Tiffany acquiesce :

– On ne peut pas laisser une si petite fille se balader dans la nature, surtout s'il y a un braconnier dans le coin !

– Je ne peux pas aller contre toi sur ce coup-là…

Les deux dresseurs rangent leurs Pokéballs et s'élancent à leur tour hors du Centre. La forêt, qui relie Nevartault à la prochaine ville, Quarellis, est visible de loin. Ils s'y dirigent sans tarder, courant sur la Route 3. Par acquit de conscience, ils regardent attentivement autour d'eux et fouillent chaque buisson au cas où l'enfant s'y dissimulerait.

L'orée de la forêt se présente pourtant à eux sans qu'ils aient trouvé la moindre trace de Violette.

– Ça va être difficile de la retrouver là-dedans, s'inquiète Alexandre. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop éloignée, si elle est là…

La forêt de Nevartault est en effet un labyrinthe naturel où de nombreuses personnes s'égarent chaque année. Les deux dresseurs y cheminent avec inquiétude, appelant Violette de toutes leurs forces. Malheureusement, la petite fille ne répond pas. La forêt se fait toujours plus profonde à mesure qu'ils s'y enfoncent. Alors que Tiffany commence à marmonner qu'il est quand même surprenant que de si petites jambes aient pu aller si loin, un grand bruit métallique résonne dans les bois.

– C'était quoi ? lance la dresseuse en regardant autour d'elle.

– Aucune idée, s'étonne Alexandre. On aurait dit la porte d'un garage qui claque.

– Un garage ? En plein forêt ? !

Curieux, les amis décident de chercher l'origine du bruit et se dirigent dans la direction d'où ils pensent qu'il provient. Avec avoir traversé quelques fourrés, ils parviennent à une clairière formée par plusieurs arbres judicieusement placés en cercle. Au milieu d'eux, un petit homme rondouillard à la mine patibulaire charge des cages sur un vieux pick-up. À l'intérieur de ces cages, de nombreux Lépidonille et Pérégrain s'agitent en pleurant et appelant à l'aide.

Tiffany bondit. Alexandre n'a que le temps de la rattraper et la plaquer au sol, étouffant ses cris sans ménagement. Alors qu'elle s'agite comme un Rémoraid hors de l'eau, son ami lui siffle un « Chut ! » impérieux qui, s'il n'a pas le mérite de la calmer, lui fait dresser l'oreille.

– Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! lui murmure-t-il. C'est trop dangereux !

La fillette s'agite plus belle.

– C'est à la police de régler ça ! insiste le jeune homme. Même si ça me révolte autant que toi !

Ces paroles ont au moins le mérite de calmer Tiffany. Elle cesse de se débattre, une grande douleur peinte sur son visage rond. Alexandre consent alors à la lâcher et elle reste immobile, à quatre pattes, la tête basse.

– Il faut faire quelque chose… gémit-elle à voix basse. Écoute-les… ils pleurent !

– J'entends, réponds Alex, les dents serrées. Crois-moi, j'aimerai vraiment coller une raclée à ce sale type. Si seulement j'étais plus fort… !

Pendant que les deux dresseurs se lamentent de leur impuissance, les choses s'accélèrent tout à coup dans la clairière. Alors que le braconnier charge une nouvelle cage dans sa voiture, un Sucroquin jaillit des fourrés opposés où se cachent Tiffany et Alexandre. Une puissante attaque Vent Féerique secoue le pick-up, fait vaciller son chauffeur et tomber quelques cages.

– Encore toi ? ! rugit l'homme.

Il saisit une ball à sa ceinture mais le Sucroquin ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer. D'une puissante Charge en plein estomac, il assomme le bonhomme pour un bout de temps. Aussitôt son adversaire à terre, il se précipite auprès des cages dont il entreprend de défoncer les verrous à coup de Charge.

– Il faut en profiter ! décide Tiffany.

Elle ramasse une grosse pierre qui traîne près d'elle et se précipite dans la clairière, bien décidée à sauver les Pokémon en détresse. Alexandre la suite, hésitant mais incapable de laisser son amie se débrouiller seule.

Toutefois, le Sucroquin, surpris par leur apparition soudaine, pousse un cri menaçant. Les deux dresseurs s'arrêtent, un peu indécis sur la marche à suivre. Le Pokémon Fée doit certainement penser qu'ils sont des complices du braconnier.

– Attends, attends ! s'exclame Tiffany, toujours prête à engager le dialogue. Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis, je te le promets !

Le Sucroquin se contente de grogner et recule d'un pas ou deux, probablement dans l'optique de lancer une Charge.

– Laisse-moi une chance, je t'en prie, insiste la fillette. Juste une, regarde ! Je sais que ce caillou que j'ai dans les mains est menaçant, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de t'attaquer ou de faire de mal à tes amis ! Je veux vous aider ! Je ne suis pas une amie de cet affreux bonhomme, je le déteste !

Sous le regard toujours suspicieux du Sucroquin, la blondinette avance en crabe jusqu'à la cage la plus proche, devant laquelle elle s'agenouille. Sans lâcher réellement le Pokémon Confiserie des yeux, elle donne un petit coup sec de son caillou sur le verrou.

– Tu vois ? reprend-elle. Je veux casser cette cage, pas vous faire du mal. Je veux juste vous aider !

– Mari Mari ! renchérit Rima pour défendre sa dresseuse.

Un silence plein d'attentes s'ensuit alors. Le Sucroquin continue de fixer la dresseuse, qui soutient son regard en essayant de faire passer toute son honnêteté dans ses yeux. Soufflé par cette scène, Alexandre n'ose intervenir.

Après un long, très long moment, le type Fée finit par se détourner de la fillette. Il fait un pas en arrière et lance une nouvelle attaque Charge sur une cage. Le message est clair : il a jugé qu'il pouvait faire confiance aux deux humains. Ravie, Tiffany ne ménage plus ses efforts et s'acharne sur le verrou de la cage à grands coups de pierre. Alexandre fouille sans vergogne le braconnier à la recherche de son trousseau de clés. Rima, qui refuse d'être en reste, farfouille la serrure d'une des cages avec son Fouet Liane en espérant trouver son fonctionnement.

Plusieurs cages au sol sont rapidement ouvertes. Marisson s'empresse de guider les Lépidonille et les Pérégrain hors de la clairière afin qu'ils puissent se cacher dans la forêt. Alors qu'elle s'approche de celles déjà installées sur le pick-up, Tiffany fait une découverte qui ne la laisse pas de marbre.

– Violette ! s'écrie-t-elle, horrifiée.

En effet, la fillette se trouve au fond d'une cage, les yeux clos et roulée en boule. Elle serre un Lépidonille dans ses bras et les autres se pressent autour d'elle, autant pour la protéger que pour trouver un peu de réconfort. Alexandre accourt à ses côtés.

– Comment s'est-elle retrouvée là ?

– Il faut absolument la faire sortir !

Le jeune homme s'empresse de chercher la bonne clé pour ouvrir la cage, sous le regard angoissé de son amie. Mais, tellement préoccupés par leur sauvetage, tous deux ont oublié de surveiller le braconnier. Celui-ci reprend pourtant ses esprits et devient fou de rage en voyant ses cages ouvertes et vides sur le sol. Sucroquin non plus ne le remarque pas, occupé à observer le manège des deux humains qui ont décidé de l'aider.

– Rah… marmonne l'homme. Ils vont me le payer, ces sales gamins… Sapereau, à toi !

Alexandre et Tiffany se retournent d'un bond, réalisant leur erreur. Mais il est déjà trop tard.

– Tir de Boue ! crie le brigand.

Son Pokémon obéit aussitôt et l'attaque touche Tiffany de plein fouet. Celle-ci valse dans un buisson sous la puissance de l'impact. Il n'en faut pas plus pour déclencher la fureur totale d'Alexandre.

– Némélios ! appelle-t-il en lançant sa Pokéball. Attaque Mégaphone !

Le puissant lion pousse un cri d'une puissance phénoménale, qui génère une onde de choc ultra-violente. Le Sapereau du braconnier s'évanouit sous l'impact de l'écho. Son dresseur fou de rage le rappelle dans sa ball. Il en jette une seconde sans perdre une seule seconde et cette fois, un Ymphect beaucoup plus menaçant apparaît.

– Séisme !

Le lourd cocon bondit en l'air et retombe, creusant un cratère dans le sol. La force de l'impact fait trembler la terre. Alexandre chancelle et Némélios rugit de colère, prenant de graves dégâts. Le braconnier en profite pour sauter dans sa voiture. En une seconde, il a démarré, enclenché la première et filé. Il prend juste le temps de rappeler son Ymphect avant de disparaître.

Tiffany jaillit de son buisson, amochée mais prête à en découdre. Elle clopine sur le chemin qu'a emprunté le pick-up quelques mètres, en essayant bien vainement de le rattraper.

– Reviens, brigand ! !

Alexandre la rejoint et lui met une main consolatrice sur l'épaule.

– Tu ne peux pas courir après une voiture, Tiffany. Mais tu as pris de plein fouet une sacrée attaque, est-ce que ça va ?

– C'est pas le pire, réplique la fillette en haussant les épaules. Ce sale type nous a échappés, je suis furax !

Le Sucroquin, qui a assez mal encaissé le Séisme, lui aussi, leur lance un drôle de regard. Tiffany lui adresse un sourire triste.

– Je suis désolée. On a pas pu sauver tous tes amis… Mais j'en ai pas fini avec ce type ! Pas vrai, Rima ? On va lui faire sa fête !

En l'absence de réponse du joyeux petit hérisson, sa dresseuse jette un œil autour d'elle. Son Pokémon n'est visible nulle part.

– Rima ? Où es-tu ? Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer à cache-cache !

Un peu étonnée et inquiète, elle se met à fouiller les buissons et les cages vides abandonnées au sol, mais Rima reste introuvable. Alexandre l'interrompt :

– Attends un peu. Où était-il la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?

– Il était…

Tiffany réfléchit à toute vitesse. Quand la conclusion lui vient à l'esprit, son visage se tord de la plus effroyable angoisse possible :

– Il était sur le camion de ce brigand ! Oh, non ! !

Alexandre la retient par le bras alors qu'elle se précipite à nouveau dans la direction qu'a prise le braconnier.

– Lâche-moi ! hurle-t-elle. Il faut que j'aille sauver Rima ! Il doit être terrifié ! Et cet horrible bonhomme pourrait lui faire du mal !

– Tiffany, tu ne peux pas rattraper une voiture ! répète-t-il d'une voix sévère. Et tu as vu comme moi à quel point cet homme est fort ! Non seulement, c'est un braconnier, mais il détient aussi Violette et Rima ! Il faut appeler la police.

– D'accord, alors allons-y tout de suite, décrète Tiffany.

Résolue, la fillette fait demi-tour en direction de Nevertault. Toutefois, les diverses attaques qu'elle a essuyé ont eu plus d'impact que prévu. Au bout de quelques pas, elle chancelle et ne doit son salut qu'à la présence d'Alexandre juste derrière.

– Je le savais, tu es blessée ! s'exclame-t-il, catastrophé.

– J'ai juste un peu mal à la jambe, réplique son amie. Ce n'est rien !

– Oh non, tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça. Nevartault n'est pas bien loin, je vais y aller seul. Je fais juste l'aller-retour le temps d'appeler la police, toi, tu restes ici et tu reprends des forces. Némélios, tu veilleras sur elle.

Avec un petit rugissement approbateur, le grand lion acquiesce et se poste à côté de Tiffany en gardien vigilant. Pourtant, Alexandre hésite un peu :

– Promets-moi de rester ici, sans bouger, dit-il. Tu es très fatiguée, peut-être blessée et cet homme est dangereux. Il ne faut pas que tu te lances toute seule à sa poursuite.

– Mouais…

– C'est important, Tiffany. Tu deviendras un jour une héroïne, mais pour le moment, tu es encore une débutante. Tu ne peux pas te lancer à la poursuite des méchants, d'accord ?

– Oui, oui, c'est bon, lâche la fillette, exaspérée, je promets de ne pas m'attaquer toute seule à ce fichu braconnier ! T'es content ?

– Très. Je te promets de revenir très vite ! Ne la quitte pas des yeux, Némélios !

– Lios.

Après un dernier regard inquiet à son amie, Alexandre s'élance à toute vitesse vers Nevartault. Laissée seule, Tiffany se laisse tomber sur le sol moussu, vidée de toutes ses forces. Avec compassion, Némélios lui lèche la main. Elle entoure de ses bras le coup du grand Pokémon et pose sa joue contre son poitrail à la fourrure moelleuse.

– Pauvre, pauvre Rima, murmure-t-elle. Il doit avoir si peur…

Alors qu'elle se morfond en silence, le Sucroquin, jusque-là resté silencieux, s'approche d'elle.

– Oh… Tu es encore là, petit ?

Avec agressivité, le Pokémon Fée plante ses crocs dans la parka de la fillette et se met à tirer. Celle-ci agite les bras, stupéfaite.

– Hé, mais, tu fais quoi ? Me mords pas comme ça, j'y suis pour rien, tu as bien vu que j'ai essayé de t'aider, non ? ! Arrête ça, tu vas la déchirer !

Sucroquin accepte de la lâcher et la noie sous une diatribe furieuse et incompréhensible. Tiffany fronce les sourcils, commençant à comprendre que le Pokémon tente de communiquer. De nouveau, ce dernier mord sa veste et tire.

– Tu veux… que tu te suive ? traduit la blondinette avec hésitation.

– Sucro !

– Tu as quelque chose à me montrer ?

– Croquin, croquin !

Tiffany se lève dans l'idée de suivre le Pokémon mais un grognement de Némélios la retient. Le lion lâche une petite flamme en direction de Sucroquin, explicitement menaçant. Ce dernier se tourne vers lui et lui crie après. La fillette ne comprend pas le langage des Pokémon, mais elle est persuadée que Sucroquin insulte Némélios. Le lion justement, remue la queue de plus en plus furieusement. Pour éviter que les choses dégénère, elle saisit Sucroquin et le serre dans ses bras.

– On se calme, lance-t-elle gentiment. Je peux toujours suivre Sucroquin, tu en penses quoi, Némélios ? J'ai promis à Alexandre de ne pas m'attaquer au braconnier toute seule mais il tient absolument à ce que je le suive. Viens avec moi, on vérifie juste et on revient ici. Ça te convient ?

Le Pokémon Feu semble réfléchir un instant puis il hoche positivement la tête. Un sourire radieux étire les lèvres de la blondinette.

– Bien. On va juste vérifier alors, je ne veux pas qu'Alexandre soit fâché contre nous.

Elle laisse filer le Sucroquin et ce dernier commence à guider le duo à travers la forêt. Discrètement, pour ne pas se faire remarquer, Némélios crache une flamme pour roussir l'herbe et ainsi baliser leur piste. Il ne fait aucune confiance à Tiffany pour rester tranquille.

Ils cheminent un long moment à travers la forêt, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément. Tiffany commence à être inquiète. Elle ne sait pas où Sucroquin veut les emmener et le Pokémon ne s'arrête pas. Les bruits de la forêt se sont fait de plus en plus discrets à mesure de son avancée et un silence presque total règne désormais.

Au fur et à mesure, la forêt finit même par disparaître pour laisser la place à une montagne. Un large chemin, suffisamment pour laisser passer au moins deux voitures de forêt, serpente à l'assaut de la muraille. Sucroquin s'y engage sans la moindre hésitation. Tiffany jette un regard derrière elle, de plus en plus inquiète.

– On commence vraiment à être loin… murmure-t-elle.

Malgré tout, elle continue à avancer, haranguée par Sucroquin. Le chemin rocheux est là mais elle finit par en arriver au bout. Elle découvre alors, au sommet de la muraille, un haut plateau impossible à voir du sol. Cernée par de hautes grilles, une usine désaffectée est à moitié dissimulée par un reste de forêt. L'installation est encore en parfait état, preuve qu'elle n'a pas été abandonnée depuis longtemps. Quelques larges tuyaux sont posés dans un coin. Tiffany s'approche à pas de Lougaroc et se dissimule derrière un rocher.

Elle aperçoit alors le pick-up du braconnier garé dans un coin.

– C'est sa cachette ? ! murmure-t-elle. C'est pour ça que tu m'as emmenée ici, Sucroquin ?

– Quin !

Sous le regard inquiet de Némélios, la fillette observe la zone avec minutie. Soudain, l'homme sort de l'entrepôt à grands pas. Il se dirige vers son pick-up et saisit une des cages encore pleines de Lépidonille et de Pérégrain.

– Oh, ça suffit, arrête de chouiner ! aboie-t-il à l'intention d'une des cages. T'avais qu'à pas te trouver là, je t'aurais pas ramassée en même temps que ces foutus Pokémon. Et toi, garde tes lianes dans ta cage si tu veux pas qu'il arrive des bricoles à ta petite copine !

Tiffany retient un cri de justesse.

– Rima ! souffle-t-elle. Et Violette aussi est là ! Tout le monde est là ! !

En oubliant toute prudence, la fillette se précipite vers le repaire du bandit. Heureusement, Némélios veille au grain et la bouscule doucement, mais suffisamment pour la faire tomber au sol. La petite à terre, il pose une patte impérieuse sur son dos en grognant de mécontentement. Tiffany, évidemment, est furieuse.

– Je vais tout de même pas rester là sans rien faire !

Le grondement du Pokémon s'amplifie. La fillette essaie de changer de tactique :

– Je t'assure que je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attaquer à ce sale type ! On peut au moins essayer de libérer les Pokémon, Rima et Violette discrètement, non ? ! On peut attendre qu'il soit parti, rentrer par derrière et casser toutes les cages ! Tu es si puissant, tu peux certainement faire ça !

Les oreilles du grand lion s'agitent légèrement face au compliment. Son regard se tourne vers l'usine, comme s'il considérait la question.

Pendant un long moment, le braconnier va et vient avec ses cages, mais son véhicule finit par être vide. Il ferme alors la porte de l'entrepôt avec un gros cadenas et jette un coup d'œil méfiant aux alentours. Il marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis monte dans son pick-up et s'en va.

Tiffany attend un moment, le temps d'être sûre que le criminel soit suffisamment éloigné puis, en compagnie d'un Némélios récalcitrant, se faufile à l'arrière de l'usine.

– Utilise Surchauffe sur ce grillage pour qu'il fonde, ordonne la fillette.

Son sourire montre qu'elle est ravie de pouvoir donner cet ordre. Le déluge de feu s'abat sur le grillage et après quelques minutes, le trou est suffisamment grand pour laisser passer tout le monde. Tiffany se constitue une échelle branlante d'objets qui traînent et réussit à jeter un œil par les hautes fenêtres. Sucroquin se faufile à l'intérieur par une vitre brisée.

L'entrepôt est quasiment vide, si on excepte les longues cages vitrées derrière lesquelles sont avachis de tristes Lépidonilles et Pérégrain, rejoints par Sucroquin. Dans un coin, une cage installée à l'écart est secouée violemment. La tâche claire d'une chevelure est visible à travers les barreaux.

– Rima… Violette…

Tiffany passe le bras à travers la vitre brisée et cherche l'ouverture de la fenêtre du bout des doigts. Après l'avoir enclenchée, elle l'ouvre en grand et se hisse à travers l'encadrement. À ses pieds, le grand lion proteste.

– Lios !

– Du calme, je me contente de rentrer et de t'ouvrir de l'intérieur. Laisse-moi juste une minute…

La fillette bascule brutalement de la fenêtre et atterrit lourdement sur les fesses quelques mètres plus bas. À l'intérieur, tous les prisonniers ont dressé l'oreille. Elle frotte la zone endolorie avec une grimace, certaine d'être couverte de bleus le lendemain.

– Bon, peut-être un peu plus qu'une seule minute, admet-elle à voix basse.

Elle se relève avec difficulté, adresse un signe réconfortant aux cages vitrées en passant devant puis se précipite jusqu'à celle contenant Rima et Violette. Le petit hérisson pousse des cris joyeux en sautillant sur place, soulagé de la voir.

– Mari mari !

– Oh, Rima… soupire Tiffany en le caressant à travers les barreaux. Je me suis fait tellement de souci pour toi ! Vous n'avez plus besoin d'avoir peur, je vais vous sauver ! Tu vas bien, Violette ?

– O-oui, renifle la toute petite. Le méchant monsieur est parti ?

– Oui. Je vais te sortir de là. Tout le monde te cherche partout, tu sais ?

Après un nouveau sourire réconfortant, la blondinette se relève en cherchant du regard de quoi ouvrir l'entrepôt et les cages.

Mais une mauvaise surprise l'attend quand elle se retourne.

– J'aurais trouvé ça trop beau qu'une sale petite fouine comme toi lâche l'affaire…

Le braconnier se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte de l'entrepôt, bras croisés, entouré par son Sapereau et son Ymphect. Sucroquin se met à siffler de colère en l'apercevant. Tiffany recule d'un pas, toute pâle.

– Je… bafouille-t-elle. Comment… Mais… NEMELIOS ! !

Tout le monde sursaute dans un bel ensemble face à ce cri aussi inattendu que puissant. Le rugissement du grand lion retentit, suivi d'une galopade, et il apparaît derrière le braconnier surpris, la posture menaçante, des flammes plein la gueule.

– Ymphect, Sapereau, occupez-vous de lui, grogne l'homme. Quant à toi…

Ses deux Pokémon se jettent sur Némélios pendant qu'il se dirige vers Tiffany, menaçant. Malgré sa crainte, la fillette lève les poings, bien décidée à défendre chèrement sa peau. Dans la cage, Rima braille à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales pendant que Violette sanglote de toutes ses forces. Sucroquin se jette sur l'homme mais celui-ci l'accueille d'un coup de poing qui assomme à moitié le brave Pokémon.

Toutefois, dans toute cette cacophonie, un autre bruit se fait entendre.

Des sirènes de police.

Les deux adversaires ont simultanément une réaction complètement opposée : le criminel blêmit alors que le regard de Tiffany s'éclaire.

Une foule de policiers investit les lieux, accompagnés de leurs Pokémon. Certains ont déjà maîtrisés Sapereau et Ymphect. Face au nombre, le braconnier n'a aucune chance.

L'Agent Jenny apparaît alors, suivie de loin par Alexandre. Dès qu'il aperçoit la fillette, un air soulagé traverse ses traits et il contourne la horde de policiers pour la rejoindre. Les deux amis tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ravis de se retrouver.

– La prochaine fois, je t'attache pour que tu n'ailles pas te fourrer dans les ennuis, la gronde-t-il gentiment.

– Mais je l'ai pas attaqué toute seule ! proteste Tiffany. J'ai juste suivi Sucroquin qui voulait me montrer sa cachette. Et il était plus là quand je suis entrée ! Je voulais juste libérer les Pokémon !

– Je n'y crois pas un instant.

Tiffany fait la moue un instant mais sa colère s'évapore vite.

– En tout cas, vous êtes arrivés juste à temps ! Ce vilain bonhomme ne pourra plus faire de mal maintenant !

En effet, le braconnier n'a pas eu d'autres choix que se rendre, cerné. Les mains menottées dans le dos, il est escorté, tête basse, jusqu'au fourgon de police. L'Agent Jenny adresse un petit signe de la main aux deux dresseurs. Elle et ses collègues s'empressent de délivrer tous les Lépidonille, Pérégrain ainsi que Rima et Violette dans la cage. La petite élève est prise en charge par les autorités, et Rima retrouve sa dresseuse avec un bonheur inégalé.

– Heureusement que Némélios était avec toi, se félicite Alexandre en tapotant la ball de son Pokémon. Il a balisé le chemin que vous avez pris, ce qui nous a permis de vous retrouver.

– Je n'avais même pas remarqué ! suffoque Tiffany. Quel cachottier !

C'est alors que Sucroquin, une fois sûr que tous ses amis sont en sécurité, flotte jusqu'à eux. Arrivé à la hauteur de Tiffany, il plante ses crocs dans la parka de la fillette, qui pousse un cri de protestation :

– Hé ! Mais je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? !

– Quin ! Quin, Sucroquin !

– Je t'ai aussi dit que je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire !

– Sucro !

– Tu ne penses pas qu'il te remercie ? suggère Alexandre. Après tout, tu l'as aidé…

– Sucroquin, approuve le Pokémon Fée avec hauteur.

– C'est gentil, bafouille Tiffany, les joues roses. Je suis contente de t'avoir aidé, Sucroquin. Câlin !

Elle tend les bras au Pokémon, qui s'y jette sans la moindre hésitation. Le câlin dure seulement un instant avant que Sucroquin ne s'agite à nouveau. Il plante ses crocs une nouvelle fois dans la veste de sa nouvelle amie et s'acharne, s'acharne, malgré les efforts désespérés de Tiffany pour se dégager.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce Pokémon ? !

La poche de la parka s'ouvre tout à coup et toutes les Pokéball de la fillette tombent à terre. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Sucroquin se précipite sur une capsule vide qui l'absorbe. La ball remue les trois fois habituelles, puis un petit « clic ! » annonce la capture.

Un grand silence s'ensuit.

– Je crois qu'il t'a capturée, commence Alexandre, hilare.

– J'en reviens pas ! s'exclame Tiffany. Quel caractère !

– Vous ferez une super équipe, j'en suis certain.

La fillette ne répond pas, mais elle caresse la Pokéball de son nouveau Pokémon avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sûr qu'avec Sucroquin, elle vient de gagner un super partenaire pour son équipe de héros !

 ** _..._**

 _Dans le prochain chapitre…_

 _Tiffany défie enfin Chloé, la Championne de l'Arène de Nevartault ! La puissante dresseuse de Pokémon Insecte n'a pas l'intention de laisser sa challengeuse obtenir son badge si facilement. Quelle stratégie va mettre Tiffany en œuvre pour la vaincre ?_


	5. Chapitre 5 - Prismillon

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Ce chapitre a eu du mal à sortir et je tiens quand même à vous expliquer vite fait pourquoi. Non seulement, j'ai moins de temps que prévu pour l'écriture, mais surtout, j'ai beaucoup, mais genre **beaucoup** de mal à écrire les scènes de match Pokémon. J'ai réécrit ce combat plusieurs fois afin d'obtenir un résultat aussi correct que possible. C'est aussi simple que ça =D_

 _Aussi, bravo à TheFireHana pour avoir deviné que cette histoire se déroulait avant les événements de X et Y ! Tu as tout à fait raison ! C'était le premier "secret" de ma fic, il en reste un à trouver. Tu as le droit de demander la récompense de ton choix. Un indice sur le deuxième secret, sur la suite des événements, ou autre chose, c'est à toi de choisir !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Prismillon**

 **.**

Les portes coulissantes de l'Arène de Nevartault s'ouvrent devant Tiffany. Celle-ci arbore un air concentré qui ne lui est pas coutumier. Rima marche fièrement à côté d'elle, le torse bombé. Alex les suit de près, prêt à les encourager. L'homme à demi-chauve qui tient l'accueil lui adresse un sourire jovial de derrière son comptoir :

– Bonjour ! C'est pour un combat ?

– Oui. Je m'appelle Tiffany, je viens de Roche-sur-Gliffe et je veux défier la Championne !

La fillette s'approche du comptoir et tend son Pokédex et sa Carte Dresseur à l'homme. Celui-ci les prend, fait un scan et observe les résultats sur l'écran de son PC.

– À ce que je vois, tu t'es inscrite au Centre Pokémon de notre ville, c'est très bien.

– Je l'ai fait juste avant de venir, confie la dresseuse.

– C'est parfait, tout est en règle. Suivez-moi, je vais vous présenter à Chloé, notre Championne.

Les deux amis suivent le guide jusqu'à la salle du match d'Arène. Le terrain est placé au fond d'une cuvette, cerné par un muret, ce qui donne un excellent point de vue pour observer les matchs. Tout autour se déploie un jardin, avec des plantes communes à Kalos où bien rares et exotiques. De nombreux Pokémon Insecte s'y ébattent. Un grand dôme vitré permet à l'arène de disposer d'une luminosité très importante.

Une femme est assise sur le muret, en compagnie de plusieurs Pokémon Insecte : Mimigal, Cheniti et Larveyette. Sur ses genoux est installé un Lépidonille à qui elle donne quelques croquettes. Ses cheveux sont grisonnants et ses yeux d'un joli vert printanier. Habillée d'une longue robe blanche, une couronne de fleurs ceignant son front et son sourire angélique, Tiffany trouve qu'elle ressemble à une fée.

Au-dessus de sa tête, un incroyable Prismillon flotte paresseusement, attirant irrésistiblement l'attention des deux dresseurs. Ses ailes alternent entre le vert pré et le rose pastel, semées de fleurs multicolores. Les Prismillon ont des motifs différents selon les régions, mais ce spécimen-là est plutôt particulier.

Le guide fait rapidement les présentations.

– Votre… Votre Prismillon… balbutie Alex, les yeux écarquillés. Je n'ai jamais vu ce motif nulle part dans les manuels de référencement… !

Chloé sourit.

– C'est normal, mon cher garçon, dit-elle d'une voix aimable. Ce Prismillon a évolué très récemment et personne, pas même moi, n'est encore certain des conditions nécessaires pour obtenir de telles ailes.

– C'est-à-dire ?

Alexandre bondit sur le muret pour s'asseoir à côté de la Championne, avide de connaissances. Le Prismillon s'approche de lui, conscient d'être au cœur de son attention et il l'observe avec fascination.

– Il est vraiment incroyable ! Ça vous dérangerait si je le croquais ?

– Pas du tout !

Le dresseur s'empresse de sortir un carnet et une boite de crayons de son sac à dos et, en quelques traits rapides, trace une esquisse du Prismillon. Prodigieusement intéressée, Tiffany se perche à son tour sur le muret pour observer par-dessus son épaule. En quelques coups de crayons de couleur supplémentaires, le motif si particulier commence à prendre forme sur le papier.

– Quel talent ! commente Chloé avec un sourire.

– Vous disiez que vous n'étiez pas encore sûre des conditions pour obtenir ce motif, donc ? insiste le garçon, un crayon entre les dents.

La vieille dame prend un instant de réflexion pour traduire la question rendue un peu floue par la mauvaise articulation.

– Ah ! Oui, en effet… Mon Prismillon a évolué le jour de l'équinoxe de printemps… Le spécialiste qui est venu recenser ce motif m'a dit qu'il faudrait faire le test encore plusieurs fois pour être sûr qu'il s'agit bien de la condition pour ces ailes… Mais je suis certaine que c'est ça !

– Pourquoi ? demande Tiffany.

La fillette ôte le crayon rose de la bouche de son ami et le tend vers lui comme un présentoir vivant. Trop absorbé par son dessin, Alexandre ne le remarque même pas. La Championne s'adresse à elle à mi-voix pour ne pas déranger l'artiste :

– Regarde donc ces couleurs fraîches, ces fleurs sur les ailes de mon Prismillon, ma chérie… Tout ceci ne t'évoque-t-il pas le printemps ?

Le regard bleue de l'apprentie dresseuse se pose pensivement sur le papillon.

– Il ressemble un peu aux champs de fleurs qu'on trouve entre Nevaurtault et Illumis…

– C'est tout à fait ça ! Une véritable ode au printemps, tu ne trouves pas ?

– Si ! Il est vraiment très beau…

Ravie, Chloé prend délicatement son Lépidonille entre ses mains et le dépose sur le muret. Ce dernier s'éloigne aussitôt pendant que la championne se lève avec précautions. Elle adresse un grand sourire à Tiffany :

– Mais avec tout ceci, nous en aurions presque oublié qu'un match nous attends. Tu es prête, ma chérie ?

– Oh que oui ! ! s'égaie la fillette en sautant du muret.

– J'ai l'habitude d'utiliser deux Pokémon pendant mes matchs, en un contre un. Ça te convient ?

Tiffany approuve et les deux dresseuses se dirigent chacun à une extrémité du terrain. Le guide coiffe la casquette qui pendait à sa ceinture et se place au milieu. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de s'exclamer d'une voix forte :

– Je serai l'arbitre pour ce match, qui oppose Chloé, la Championne de l'Arène de Nevartault à Tiffany, de Roche-sur-Gliffe ! Les règles ont été acceptées par les deux challengeuses. Chacune aura droit à deux Pokémon, en combat Solo. Seule la challengeuse est autorisée à procéder à des changements de Pokémon. Commencez !

Chloé cueille l'une des Pokéball attachées à sa ceinture et la lance avec grâce. Un Paras apparaît alors sur le terrain. À son tour, Tiffany lance une Pokéball, de laquelle sort Sucroquin.

– Berry, c'est notre premier combat sérieux ensemble, je compte sur toi ! lance la fillette avec détermination.

– Croq !

– Je te laisse l'honneur du premier coup, s'incline Chloé.

– Je vais pas me faire prier ! Vas-y, attaque Charge !

Berry pousse un cri de défi et se jette sur Paras de toutes ses forces. L'Insecte le regarde approcher sans broncher et ne fait même pas mine d'esquiver. Il reçoit la Charge de plein fouet, ce qui le fait glisser en arrière sur quelques centimètres. Sucroquin bondit en arrière, le regard méfiant, dans l'attente d'une contre-attaque. Mais Paras se contente de siffloter et se déplace en crabe de droite à gauche, comme une provocation. Chloé ne dit rien, son regard attentif fixé sur les deux Pokémon. Sucroquin lance quelques syllabes d'un ton rageur à son adversaire, probablement des insultes. Mais celui-ci ne réagit pas et le Pokémon Confiserie finit par se tourner vers sa dresseuse, interrogateur.

Toutefois, Tiffany est aussi surprise de l'absence de réactions de la Championne. Elle hésite quelques instants, craignant un quelconque coup bas, qui ne vient pas. Impatiente, elle décide tout de même d'en profiter.

– Continue comme ça, Berry, utilise Vent Féerique maintenant !

La puissante rafale de vent scintillante enveloppe Paras qui se recroqueville sur lui-même afin de mieux encaisser le coup.

– Recommence ! ordonne la blondinette.

Le Pokémon Fée bondit, prêt à lancer à nouveau son attaque. À cet instant, Chloé lève gracieusement le bras :

– Utilise Flash, Paras !

Paras agite ses pinces de devant et ses champignons se mettent à luire. Un éclat de lumière aveuglant illumine un instant le terrain, surprenant tout le monde. Seul Alexandre à échappé au plus gros de l'attaque, penché sur son carnet. Il lève le nez, surpris de constater que le match a commencé sans qu'il ne le remarque.

Sur son morceau de terrain, Tiffany se frotte les yeux en gémissant alors que les mouvements de Berry se sont fait désordonnés.

– Et maintenant Paras, Para-Spore !

Profitant que leurs adversaires ne soient pas en mesure de se défendre, la Championne et son Paras passent à l'offensive. Un nuage de poudre jaune s'échappe des champignons de l'Insecte et tourbillonne autour de Sucroquin. De petits éclairs apparaissent sur la fourrure rosée de ce dernier, témoin de sa paralysie.

– Bon sang… grogne Tiffany en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser les derniers éclats lumineux de son champ de vision. Je l'avais pas vue venir, celle-là !

Elle pose le regard sur le terrain et se décompose en voyant Berry en train de lutter contre la paralysie. Elle n'a jamais fait face à la paralysie et n'a pas pensé à se munir d'un soin pour en débarrasser son Pokémon. Avec cet inquiétant facteur en jeu, elle ne sait pas comment la suite du combat va se dérouler.

– Berry… Oh non ! Tout… tout va bien, du calme ! Ce n'est rien, tu peux encore te battre !

– Tu devrais le changer, lui conseille Alexandre.

– M-mais non, voyons ! On peut encore y arriver, ce n'est pas grave du tout. Pas vrai, Berry ?

– Quin !

Le Pokémon Confiserie se secoue avec rage en espérant chasser la paralysie qui l'engourdit. Contrairement à sa partenaire, en vivant dans la Forêt de Nevartault, il a souvent eu affaire à des Insecte – dont certains étaient même ses amis ! – et leur affreuse poudre jaune. C'est quelque chose de très handicapant dont il n'a jamais réussi à se défaire, mais il refuse de se laisser abattre ! Ravie de la ténacité de son partenaire, Tiffany reprend du poil de la bête.

– On va pas se laisser avoir comme ça ! Utilise Vent Féerique, Berry !

Ce dernier obéit aussitôt et lance sa capacité qui, à la surprise générale, fonctionne. La petite dresseuse pousse une exclamation victorieuse.

– Griffe, Paras, réplique Chloé avec un calme olympien.

– Esquive !

Sucroquin, malheureusement, tombe à terre, ce qui laisse le champ libre à Paras pour lui asséner son attaque de plein fouet. Tiffany trépigne.

– Charge, Berry ! Mets-y toutes tes forces ! !

Chancelant, le Pokémon Fée réussit à reculer d'un pas. Le regard résolu, il se jette tête la première sur son adversaire en y mettant tout son cœur. Paras, déjà amoché par les précédentes attaques qu'il a essuyé, recule, le souffle court.

– N'abandonne pas, Berry, tu y es presque ! Utilise Vent Féerique une nouvelle fois !

Sucroquin bondit légèrement dans les airs mais retombe, bloqué par la paralysie qui gagne de plus en plus de terrain.

– Paras, Griffe ! lance la Championne.

Sous le regard impuissant de la blondinette, l'Insecte parvient à porter deux coups à Berry, prostré au sol. Sa main se tend déjà vers la Pokéball pour opérer un changement quand le Pokémon Confiserie se relève tout à coup et esquive une autre Griffe.

– C'est bien Berry, bravo ! crie Tiffany, revigorée. Lance Vent Féerique !

Le Sucroquin saute et lance le Vent Féerique le plus puissant qu'il puisse générer. Déjà à bout de forces, Paras est projeté en l'air et atterrit sur le dos quelques mètres plus loin, K.O.

– Paras n'est plus capable de se battre, annonce l'arbitre. Sucroquin emporte cette manche !

– Hourra ! hurle la petite dresseuse en sautant de joie. Je savais que tu pouvais le faire, Berry !

Sucroquin essaie de se redresser, une lueur de fierté dans le regard mais la paralysie l'en empêche. Chloé rappelle son Paras dans sa Pokéball, sur laquelle elle dépose un baiser.

– Hé bien, tu te débrouilles bien, ma chérie, félicite-t-elle Tiffany. Mais ton Pokémon est mal en point, tu devrais peut-être le changer ?

La fillette regarde Berry, sa ball à la main.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Une pause ?

– Sucro, crache le Pokémon en lui tournant le dos.

– On dirait que non.

Un sourire satisfait étire les lèvres de Tiffany, sous le regard un peu inquiet d'Alexandre. La Championne, quant à elle, ne fait aucune remarque. Elle tend la main en direction de son fantastique Prismillion qui s'envole gracieusement. Il se dirige jusqu'au centre du terrain où il flotte face à Sucroquin, qui lui jette un regard mauvais.

– Mon second Pokémon est Prismillon, annonce-t-elle avec son habituel calme.

– Commencez ! crie l'arbitre.

Contrairement au début du match, Chloé ne semble pas vouloir faire de la figuration. Elle lève le visage vers son Pokémon qui attend ses ordres avec patience.

– Utilise Tornade !

– Esquive, Berry ! lance Tiffany.

Sucroquin commence à sautiller pour échapper à l'attaque mais sa paralysie l'en empêche tout à coup. Il pousse un cri sous l'effet de la frustration, s'attirant un regard désolé de sa dresseuse, impuissante. Prismillon se met à battre des ailes à toute vitesse et la rafale l'envoie au tapis sans lui laisser la moindre chance. L'arbitre se rapproche pour s'assurer du K.O. :

– Sucroquin n'est plus en mesure de se battre ! La manche est remportée par la Championne Chloé et Prismillon !

Défaite, Tiffany rappelle Berry dans sa Pokéball. Avec un brave sourire, elle caresse la Pokéball.

– Tu t'es très bien battu, mon Berry, grâce à toi, j'ai remporté une manche. Tu es un héros !

Elle range la ball dans sa poche et en saisit une autre, qu'elle lance sans attendre.

– Titan, je te choisis !

Le Rhinocorne se matérialise sur le terrain en rugissant. Sa patte gratte un peu sur le sol, signe de son impatience à se battre. Sa dresseuse reprend contenance : Titan est son meilleur Pokémon. Né dans l'élevage de sa mère, ancienne championne de Course de Rhinocorne, il a bénéficié des meilleurs soins. Il lui a été offert longtemps avant qu'elle commence son voyage initiatique et ils se connaissent parfaitement. En outre, il bénéficie de quelques avantages liés à son statut de Pokémon d'élevage. Avec lui, impossible qu'elle perde !

– Commencez !

Sitôt le signal de l'arbitre donné, Tiffany se lance à l'assaut.

– Vas-y, Titan, ne le laisse pas respirer, enchaîne les Koud'Korne !

Le pas lourd de Rhinocorne ébranle le terrain alors qu'il court vers Prismillon. Sa corne brille, prête à s'abattre sur son adversaire. Il porte un coup que le papillon évite. Obéissant à l'ordre, le Pokémon Sol poursuit Prismillon en donnant de fréquents coups de tête. Le papillon bat précipitamment des ailes pour lui échapper, perdant du terrain à chaque fois.

Alors qu'il esquive une énième Koud'Korne qui manque de peu de le toucher, il jette un regard rapide vers sa dresseuse. Sur un signe de tête de celle-ci, il lance alors une attaque Sécrétion, qui entrave les pattes de Titan. Ce dernier s'arrête en se débattant pour se débarrasser du fil collant.

– Et maintenant, Tornade, enchaîne Chloé.

L'attaque Vol n'est pas en mesure de soulever le lourd Titan mais le Pokémon ferme les yeux sous l'assaut. Heureusement, les rafales de vent le dégagent les deniers restes de la Sécrétion.

– Koud'Korne, insiste Tiffany. Courage, Titan !

Ce dernier piétine les derniers restes collants et saute tête la première sur son adversaire, sa corne brillant intensément. Cette fois, l'attaque réussit. Prismillon est touché de plein fouet et perd de l'altitude. Titan pivote alors, sa queue arborant un éclat métallique. Il assène l'attaque Queue de Fer sur le Prismillon étourdi avec un rugissement triomphant. Le papillon tombe à terre.

Tiffany reste un instant silencieuse, stupéfaite.

– Titan… incroyable…

 **…**

 _Quelques heures plus tôt, au Centre Pokémon…_

 _Tiffany court jusqu'au comptoir où l'Infirmière Joëlle lui adresse un sourire chaleureux._

– _Sois la bienvenue au Centre Pokémon !_

– _Bonjour, Infirmière Joëlle ! répond la fillette avec son entrain habituel. J'ai quelque chose de super-top-important à vous demander !_

 _Alexandre entre à son tour dans le Centre, qu'il traverse dans son intégralité. Son amie lui adresse un signe de main auquel il répond volontiers._

– _Je vais sur le terrain derrière le Centre, l'informe-t-il. Tu me rejoins après ?_

– _Ok !_

 _Le garçon s'éloigne par les portes de derrière. La blondinette se tourne à nouveau vers l'Infirmière._

– _Dis-moi ce que je veux faire pour toi, dit la jeune femme, amusée._

– _Je voudrais m'inscrire à la Ligue de Kalos !_

– _Bien sûr. Il n'y a rien de plus simple ! Il te suffit juste de poser ton Pokédex sur ce panneau, l'inscription se fera automatiquement._

– _Génial !_

 _La fillette s'empresse de suivre les instructions et pose son Pokédex au centre de l'écran. Sa photo s'affiche alors, ainsi que les renseignements relatifs à son statut de dresseuse._

– _Tiffany de Roche-sur-Gliffe, débite la voix mécanique. Vous êtes à présent inscrite et pouvez concourir à la Ligue de Kalos. Nombre de badges actuellement en possession : zéro. Nous te souhaitons bonne chance._

 _La blondinette récupère son Pokédex avec un sourire joyeux._

– _Tout est en ordre, confirme l'infirmière._

– _Génial ! Je suis trop impatiente !_

– _Et comme tu es inscrite à la Ligue de Kalos, tu as le droit d'obtenir un étui afin de pouvoir ranger tous les badges de la région de Kalos. Le voici !_

 _Un Groudoudou provient en trottinant des salles arrières du Centre avec un petit coffret qu'il tend à Tiffany. Celle-ci le prend avec un remerciement et observe son nouveau jouet sous toutes les coutures avec ravissement._

– _Les formalités sont à présent terminées, conclut l'infirmière. Je te souhaite bonne chance, moi aussi. Fais de ton mieux !_

– _Je vous le promets !_

 _L'apprentie dresseuse range son coffret dans son sac puis court à l'extérieur retrouver Alexandre. Ce dernier observe l'entraînement et les matchs amicaux des dresseurs présents sur le terrain. Elle s'assoit sur le banc à côté de lui. Elle reste sage un instant puis sa nature impatiente reprend rapidement le dessus. Elle tire avec insistance sur la manche d'Alexandre qui se tourne vers elle._

– _Tu vas bientôt faire ton premier match en arène. Pas trop nerveuse ?_

– _Non. J'ai hâte !_

– _J'ai déjà affronté la Championne et je sais qu'elle se bat avec deux Pokémon. Tu as une idée de qui tu vas choisir ?_

 _Tiffany commence à réfléchir en caressant distraitement la tête de Marisson, à moitié avachi sur ses genoux._

– _On en a déjà parlé avec Rima, et il n'est pas fait pour cette arène… Du coup, je vais utiliser Titan et Berry._

– _C'est une bonne idée. Tu peux me citer quelles capacités ils utilisent ?_

 _La fillette récite de manière automatique les attaques que ses Pokémon connaissent. Quand elle en vient à Titan, Alexandre paraît surpris._

– _Il a Queue de Fer ? relève le jeune homme. C'est une capacité intéressante. Tu devrais essayer de l'utiliser pendant ce match. On se fait une petite session d'entraînement pour tester tout ça, si tu veux ?_

– _Oh oui ! !_

 **…**

Tiffany saute de joie.

– Ouais, bravo mon Titan, c'était une super attaque, t'as assuré !

– Tu ne lui as pas donné cet ordre, souligne Alexandre, un brin de reproche dans la voix.

Mais la fillette ignore le commentaire de son ami, trop occupée à s'auto-féliciter. Le Rhincorne se contente de fixer ses adversaires tranquillement, le regard hautain. L'apprentie dresseuse finit par se calmer, réalisant qu'il est temps de profiter que le papillon soit à terre. Il n'est pas encore K.O., malgré le coup de génie de Titan. Le match n'est pas terminé et un retournement de situation encore envisageable. Elle refuse d'effleurer l'idée même de perdre.

– Il est temps de l'achever, Titan, utilise Écrasement !

– Prismillon, Tornade, réplique Chloé.

Le papillon se met à battre des ailes au sol. Les rafales de vent qu'il génère le propulsent dans les airs, lui permettant d'esquiver de justesse l'attaque adverse. Malgré tout, il a pris des dégâts importants alors que ses Tornade ont assez peu d'effet sur Titan.

Pourtant, malgré le côté mal engagé de cette manche, Chloé ne se départit pas une seule seconde de son sourire serein. Tiffany est littéralement incapable de lire la moindre émotion sur le visage de la Championne, ce qui la perturbe. Pour éviter de se poser trop de questions, elle préfère se concentrer sur les deux Pokémon au centre du terrain.

– Prismillon, utilise Survinsecte.

Avec un cri approbateur, Prismillon se dégage de Titan et s'envole haut, hors de portée de ses attaques. Il se bat à battre des ailes de plus en plus puissamment. Une sphère d'énergie est générée par le battement. Elle est d'un couleur jaune fluorescent, entourée d'un halo vert brillant.

Le papillon se cambre et relâche toute l'énergie qu'il a accumulée d'un seul coup. Le rayon vert qu'il tire touche Titan de plein fouet et explose. Un nuage épais de fumée envahit le terrain.

Tous se cachent les yeux alors qu'un souffle de vent malmène vêtements et cheveux. La fumée met un certain temps à se dissiper. Tous sont dans l'attente, impatients. Finalement, la scène se dégage, laissant entrevoir les Pokémon.

Au grand bonheur de Tiffany, Titan est encore debout. Malheureusement, il est très amoché, les pattes tremblantes, la respiration hachée.

Prismillon n'est pas dans un meilleur état. Il a du mal à se maintenir dans les airs et ne flotte que très près du sol. Il est fort possible que la prochaine attaque soit la dernière.

La petite dresseuse sent son cœur battre si fort qu'il en résonne dans sa gorge. Ses mains sont gelées mais elle n'a pas froid. Ses bras et ses jambes frémissent. Elle n'a encore jamais connu un stress aussi intense.

– Poudre dodo, ordonne alors Chloé.

L'horreur se peint sur le visage de Tiffany. Elle sait que, si cette capacité touche son Pokémon, le match sera terminé.

Et elle aura perdu.

– Non ! Esquive, Titan ! Esquive absolument ! !

Prismillon s'envole, une poudre verte de mauvaise augure émanant déjà de ses ailes. Il fonce sur Titan qui recule en grognant. Le Rhinocorne aussi est conscient de l'importance du moment. Il prend une grande inspiration et serre les dents pour éviter de respirer la poudre. C'est une protection bien dérisoire mais la seule chose qu'il puisse faire.

À présent, tout repose sur la décision de sa dresseuse.

– Queue de Fer ! hurle alors Tiffany, prise d'une subite inspiration.

Titan approuve d'un grognement. Il se retourne brusquement, sa queue brillant de son éclat métallique, le regard vif. L'attaque heurte de plein fouet Prismillon qui arrivait à peine à sa hauteur. Le papillon est violemment rejeté en arrière. Sa poudre verte s'éparpille autour de lui. Il s'écrase à terre et n'en bouge plus. Définitivement assommé.

L'arbitre lève un bras en direction de la blondinette

– Prismillon n'est pas capable de se battre ! La Championne Chloé n'a plus de Pokémon en jeu ! Je déclare la challengeuse, Tiffany de Roche-sur-Gliffe, gagnante !

Cette dernière lui jette un regard hésitant. Puis son regard se pose sur Prismillon, allongé au sol et Titan toujours debout sur le terrain. Elle semble avoir du mal à réaliser. Elle cherche alors des yeux l'approbation d'Alexandre qui hoche la tête en souriant.

À ce moment alors, seulement, elle s'autorise à laisser éclater sa joie.

– Hourra ! ! hurle-t-elle en sautant de joie, les bras levés vers le ciel. J'ai réussi ! Mon premier badge ! !

Elle se précipite auprès de Titan qui a replié les pattes sous lui afin de se coucher sur le sol. Le Pokémon est épuisé mais accueille le câlin de sa dresseuse avec un coup de museau affectueux.

– Je savais que tu pouvais y arriver, tu es le meilleur, mon Titan ! Tu es tellement génial que je vais t'acheter une boites de profiteroles tout entière rien que pour toi ! Tu les as bien méritées !

Rima rejoint le duo et se met à sauter sur le dos de Titan avant de grimper sur l'épaule de sa dresseuse. Il arbore une expression si fière qu'on pourrait presque croire qu'il a gagné le match à lui tout seul.

Alexandre aussi la rejoint, son carnet de croquis coincé sous le bras. Avec affection, il presse l'épaule de son amie.

– Tu dois une fière chandelle à Titan… Je suis fier de vous deux.

– Hé, hé, glousse Tiffany, aux anges.

L'arbitre s'éclipse pendant que Chloé arrive à son tour, royale et sereine. Sa défaite ne semble pas du tout l'affecter. En chemin, elle donne une baie à croquer à Prismillon et le rappelle dans sa Pokéball.

– C'était un très beau match, ma chérie, dit-elle en tendant la main.

La petite dresseuse tend la sienne et elles échangent une poignée de main respectueuse. L'arbitre revient avec un petit plateau. Sur un joli coussin de velours, le badge Coléoptère brille de tous ses feux. La vieille dame le prend et le tend à Tiffany, qui le saisit du bout de ses doigts tremblants.

– Pour récompenser ta victoire. Félicitations.

– Youpi ! J'ai gagné le Badge Coléoptère ! exulte la fillette en agitant son badge tout neuf au bout de son bras levé.

Un peu plus tard, après les quelques minutes de joie, Chloé raccompagne Tiffany et Alexandre jusqu'à l'entrée de son arène.

– Tu as l'intention de continuer à collectionner les badges, ma petite chérie ?

– Oui, répond la dresseuse. Je veux relever le défi de la Ligue Pokémon !

– Alors, vous devriez vous diriger vers Relifac-le-Haut, cette ville possède une arène. Pour y parvenir, vous devez retourner à Illumis et passer par Fort-Vanitas…

– Je sais où c'est, dit Tiffany. J'habite la ville juste à côté !

Chloé sourit.

– Tu as de l'énergie à revendre, dans tous les cas. Je te souhaite bonne chance !

– Merci beaucoup !

Après un dernier au-revoir, Tiffany et Alexandre se remette en route, satisfaits de leur séjour à Nevartault. À présent, Relifac-le-Haut les attend ! Quelles aventures vont-ils rencontrer sur leur chemin ?

 _..._

 _Dans le prochain chapitre…_

 _Sur le chemin de Relifac-le-Haut, Tiffany et Alexandre font halte au Village de l'Odyssée, où des courses de Rhinocorne sont organisées. Tiffany, dont la famille tient un élevage de Rhinocorne, est ravie de faire découvrir cet univers à son meilleur ami. Mais les deux dresseurs croisent la route d'une personne que la fillette n'avait pas du tout envie de voir…_


	6. Chapitre 6 - Rhinocorne

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Bravo à Mijoqui, qui a deviné le deuxième (et dernier) secret de cette fic ! Je ne vais pas le dévoiler ici, mais la réponse viendra définitivement au chapitre 9. Je poste vite fait ce chapitre juste avant Noël, en tant que cadeau =D Bonnes fêtes à tout le monde et à l'année prochaine !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Rhinocorne**

 **.**

En chemin vers Illumis, Tiffany et Alexandre traversent une portion de forêt. Un chemin très pratique serpente à travers la zone, sur lequel les deux dresseurs cheminent. Le jeune homme suppose qu'il s'agit du lit d'un fleuve asséché, voire disparu. Tiffany, très occupée à admirer son badge, n'écoute que d'une oreille distraite les observations de son ami.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Rima, je suis vraiment la meilleure, pas vrai ? se vante-elle. J'ai capturé Berry, j'ai eu un badge grâce à un fantastique combat, mes débuts en tant que dresseuse sont prometteurs, pas vrai ? Je vais devenir une héroïne encore plus rapidement que prévu !

– Mari mari ! répond joyeusement le petit hérisson.

– Il ne faut pas que je me relâche ! Il y a sûrement des Pokémon dans le coin, je vais en capturer un !

– Risson !

La fillette range son étui à badges dans son sac. Elle grimpe en courant la pente qui délimite le chemin et commence à fouiller les buissons avec ardeur. Alexandre lui adresse un sourire amusé qu'elle intercepte.

– Tu devrais chercher avec moi, l'encourage-t-elle. C'est toujours amusant d'avoir plein de nouveaux amis !

– En effet, il faudrait que j'y réfléchisse…

Alors que Tiffany effraie un Lépidonille qui détale, un sourd grondement commence à se faire entendre. Au début presque imperceptible, il devient de plus en plus fort, alertant les deux dresseurs. Tiffany se laisse glisser de la pente pour rejoindre son ami, étonnée.

– Tu entends ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Aucune idée…

Le bruit s'amplifie encore, devenant presque assourdissant alors que la terre se met à trembler. Quelques cailloux dégringolent de la pente et une nuée de Passerouge s'envole en piaillant, effrayée.

Soudain, d'un repli du chemin, quatre Rhinocorne sellés surgissent, chacun portant un cavalier sur le dos. Courant à toute vitesse, ils dépassent les deux dresseurs qui s'écartent précipitamment et poursuivent leur route sans même ralentir. Ils finissent par s'éloigner et avec eux, le grondement et les secousses dues à leur course. Les deux dresseurs les observent partir et disparaître à travers les méandres du chemin.

– C'était… commence Alexandre, ébahi.

– Une Course de Rhinocorne, lui répond Tiffany.

Passée la première surprise, la fillette sourit à présent d'un air entendu.

– Oh, on est sur le parcours du Village de l'Odyssée… Je pensais qu'il était beaucoup plus loin que ça.

– Le Village de l'Odyssée ? répète son ami, intrigué.

– C'est un petit village spécialisé dans les courses de Rhinocorne ! On en voit souvent qui s'entraînent dans le coin ! Ils y organisent des courses très réputées ! Viens, on va regarder, il ne doit pas être bien loin !

Tiffany se précipite à la suite des Rhinocorne. Les deux dresseurs suivent le chemin pendant encore plusieurs mètres avant qu'une bifurcation ne leur indique la direction du village. Ils y parviennent assez vite.

Le Village de l'Odyssée se déploie au fond d'une vallée, que les deux amis dominent. Un grand terrain ovale à ciel ouvert occupe la partie sud du village et un autre, couvert, sa partie nord. Tous deux sont entourés de gradins. Entre eux, des échoppes provisoires arborent des toits multicolores. Des écuries, de nombreuses auberges et quelques pâturages complètent l'endroit.

Partout, des gens vont et viennent, en criant, courant, aboyant des ordres. Des guirlandes de fanions sont tendues entre les divers poteaux. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'une course se prépare.

– Chouette ! se réjouit Tiffany en battant des mains. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas assisté à une course ! Allons voir !

Sans attendre la réponse d'Alexandre, elle dévale la colline en courant. Tous deux rejoignent le parc du village, où un écran géant montre l'échauffement des coureurs en attendant la prochaine course.

– Je vois que les courses de Rhinocorne sont toujours aussi populaires… commente Alexandre en regardant autour de lui.

En effet, l'excitation des gens est palpable. Des discussions animées ont lieu devant l'écran géant et les paris vont bon train. Tiffany s'est aussitôt fondue dans la foule, contaminée par la liesse générale, comme si cet univers était le sien.

– C'est génial, pas vrai ? !

Il hoche la tête.

– Oui. Ta famille possède un élevage de Rhinocorne, c'est ça ?

– Oui, répond la fillette avec fierté. Ma maman est une ancienne championne de course ! C'était la meilleure de tous ! Elle a monté une écurie avec papa quand elle a pris sa retraite sportive !

Soudain, surgie de nulle part, une main gantée attrape l'oreille de Tiffany et la tire en arrière. Celle-ci se met aussitôt à pousser des hurlements assourdissants. Automatiquement, les gens se tournent vers elle. Alexandre se saisit de la Pokéball de Némélios, sourcils froncés.

– C'est donc ici que tu étais, petite peste ! s'exclame l'agresseur.

Il lâche l'oreille de Tiffany, s'évitant de justesse une provocation en duel d'Alexandre. La fillette se tourne vers lui en frottant le côté de sa tête, les larmes aux yeux. Quand son regard se pose sur lui, elle pousse une exclamation horrifiée :

– Oscar ? !

Vive comme l'éclair, elle fait un bond en arrière, attrape le bras d'Alexandre et le tire avec elle en prenant la direction de la sortie du village.

– Cours, il faut s'en aller d'ici !

Elle a le temps de faire deux pas avant qu'un imposant Rhinocorne, beaucoup plus gros que Titan, ne lui barre la route. Le dénommé Oscar se rapproche, bras croisés, avec un grand sourire orgueilleux aux lèvres.

– Tu crois tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser filer comme ça ? Je te connais trop bien !

Tiffany fait alors volte-face, le visage empourpré par la colère. Lâchant le bras de son ami, elle pointe un index accusateur sur le garçon en tenue de course qui lui fait face.

– Toi et les autres crétins, vous êtes toujours en train de me pourrir la vie ! crie-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, bon sang ? !

– Je participe à la Course de Rhinocorne, demain, répond Oscar. Au début, je ne voulais pas venir, parce que j'étais trop occupé à me faire du souci pour _quelqu'un_ , si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais mon remplaçant s'est blessé et me voilà. Maintenant, je m'en félicite.

– Si j'avais su, j'aurais passé mon chemin ! gémit Tiffany en s'empoignant les cheveux.

Alexandre s'avance alors d'un pas, attirant l'attention des deux belligérants sur lui. Son visage exprime une grande incompréhension.

– Excusez-moi, intervient-il en levant une main en l'air. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Et si vous m'expliquiez ?

 **…**

– Je vois, dit Alexandre en hochant la tête. Il s'agit de ton frère. Je comprends mieux, vous vous ressemblez, en effet.

– C'est pas parce qu'on est blonds tous les deux qu'on se ressemble, marmonne Tiffany.

Avachie sur une barrière, à l'écart de la foule, la fillette mitraille son aîné de regards tous plus meurtriers les uns que les autres. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, probablement habitué. Il tend une main polie au roux, qui la serre.

– Enchanté de te rencontrer. Je te remercie de t'occuper de ma petite sœur, je sais qu'elle n'est parfois pas facile…

– Ah, euh… Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'elle ait besoin que je m'occupe d'elle, mais…

– AH ! réagit la fillette en se redressant brutalement. Tu vois ! Je suis tout à fait capable de faire mon voyage par mes propres moyens !

La moue sceptique d'Oscar laisse penser qu'il n'en est pas convaincu.

– En tout cas, tu devrais appeler Léonce, lui conseille-t-il. Depuis ton départ, il ne cesse de te chercher partout entre Illumis et Nevartault. Il n'en dort quasiment plus et maman refusait de nous dire quoi que ce soit.

– Pas mon problème !

– Léonce de l'Élite Quatre ? s'enquiert Alexandre, vivement intéressé. C'est aussi ton frère ?

– Pour mon plus grand malheur !

Tiffany s'avachit à nouveau sur sa barrière en boudant. Oscar jette un œil à la pendule qui trône en haut d'un poteau. Il enfile alors soigneusement son casque.

– Il faut que j'aille entraîner un peu Caporal, je participe à la Course de demain qui est vachement importante. On discutera après tout à l'heure, si tu veux, Tiffany ? Tu ne m'as même pas présenté le Pokémon que tu as choisi au labo du professeur…

Le dos soigneusement tourné à son frère, la fillette ne daigne pas répondre. Le garçon lève brièvement les yeux au ciel et va rejoindre les écuries, suivi de son Rhinocorne. Constatant que son amie, le regard froid, n'a pas l'intention de bouger, Alexandre vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur la barrière.

– Je n'ai jamais participé à une Course de Rhinocorne, dit-il d'un ton léger. Je ne sais même pas monter. Tu crois qu'ils donnent des cours par ici ?

Tiffany tourne la tête vers lui, soudain intéressée.

– Il y a toujours des cours destinés aux débutants au Village, répond-elle. C'est vrai, t'es jamais monté ? Il faut absolument que t'essaie, c'est trop génial de courir sur un Rhinocorne !

Sa bonne humeur revenue en un clin d'œil, elle les dirige vers un enclos où une charmante jeune femme propose des Rhinocorne et des équipements à ceux voulant tenter la discipline. Les deux amis s'éclipsent un instant pour enfiler la combinaison des coureurs et se retrouvent devant un manège où de nombreux Rhinocorne attendent tranquillement. Certains sont montés, notamment par de jeunes enfants ravis. Les deux amis passent la barrière et observent les Pokémon évoluant tranquillement dans leur espace.

– Il y a des règles à suivre pour monter sur le dos d'un Rhinocorne ? demande Alex.

– Oui ! Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, les Rhinocorne d'ici sont très dociles et ont l'habitude des débutants… Fais comme moi !

La fillette passe par-dessus la barrière et contourne un Rhinocorne afin de se trouver dans son champ de vision. Elle explique que les Rhinocorne, comme la plupart des Pokémon, n'apprécient pas beaucoup qu'on les approche par derrière et qu'il pourrait mal réagir. Elle ajoute que les mouvements brusques sont à éviter.

Une fois sûre que le Rhinocorne visé a bien remarqué sa présence, elle se penche et ouvre les bras. Le Pokémon se dirige docilement vers elle et frotte son museau contre sa main avec un petit grognement de satisfaction.

– Tu te débrouilles bien, admire Alexandre. Je peux venir ?

– Oui. Approche doucement, pour ne pas lui faire peur !

Le jeune homme obéit à la lettre et finit sa réussir à poser la main sur la collerette rugueuse du Rhinocorne. Tiffany se recule un peu, ravie.

– Tu vois, c'est pas bien compliqué !

Alexandre caresse son nouvel ami qui paraît très content de toutes ces attentions. Un autre Rhinocorne s'approche tranquillement et pousse du museau la main de Tiffany. Celle-ci ne résiste pas à lui donner les caresses réclamées. Après quelques minutes à faire connaissance, la fillette décide de passer à l'étape suivante. Après avoir réclamé un harnachement à la responsable, elle apprend à Alexandre à seller un Rhinocorne.

Le Pokémon prêt, Tiffany se place à sa tête, le caressant doucement pour ne pas qu'il s'énerve.

– Pour monter, il n'y a rien de bien compliqué, explique-t-elle. Tu prends appui sur Rhinocorne, tu poses ton pied sur le repli de sa carapace, juste là… Oui, voilà… Et tu montes !

D'un mouvement leste, Alexandre lance sa jambe par-dessus le dos du Rhinocorne et se retrouve assis sur son dos, un peu surpris.

Tiffany écarquille les yeux :

– Tu as réussi du premier coup ! s'écrie-t-elle d'un ton envieux. À moi, il a fallu des jours pour que j'y arrive !

– C'est vrai ?

– Bah, oui ! C'est vachement impressionnant !

Un petit sourire fier étire les lèvres d'Alexandre. Ce dernier n'a pourtant pas le temps de savourer son exploit bien longtemps. Le Rhinocorne décide d'avancer, n'appréciant guère la position statique. Déséquilibré par le mouvement, le jeune homme lâche les rênes et glisse à terre. Il s'écrase sans grâce dans la poussière, quelques pas plus bas.

– Alex !

La blondinette se précipite auprès de son ami, étonné, et l'aide à se relever. Elle a du mal à retenir son fou rire.

– Ce n'est rien… le rassure-t-elle. C'est jamais trop facile de tenir en selle quand on a pas l'habitude… Tu n'as pas trop mal, j'espère ?

– Je survivrai.

Alexandre s'époussette un peu puis retourne vers le Rhinocorne. Sous les encouragements de son amie, qui essaie de pousser le Pokémon à la patience, il remonte en selle. Toutefois, sa première réussite n'était qu'un coup de chance car il doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'être à nouveau correctement en selle.

– C'est plus compliqué que j'imaginais, confie-t-il à Tiffany.

– N'est-ce pas !

Le garçon finit toutefois par tenir pour de bon en selle, sans que les mouvements de Rhinocorne ne le fassent tomber.

– C'est bien, dit l'apprentie dresseuse. Maintenant, pour le faire avancer, tu donnes un signal très léger avec le pied.

Alexandre obéit et sa monture commence à avancer docilement. Tiffany le guide et ils font tous les deux le tour du manège sans rencontrer le moindre problème. La fillette applaudit son ami.

– Tu es prêt pour participer à une Course !

– Je crois que je vais laisser les Courses à de vrais professionnels ! réplique en riant le garçon. Je suis déjà très content d'avoir essayé !

Il descend alors de son Rhinocorne qu'il remercie chaleureusement. Les deux amis dessellent le Pokémon et quittent le manège. Le Village offre de nombreuses échoppes pour distraire les spectateurs entre deux courses et ils se prennent tous les deux un en-cas.

Oscar les rejoint alors qu'ils finissent leur déjeuner. Il a ôté son casque et ses gants et termine un sandwich alors qu'il arrive à leur hauteur.

– Alors, vous vous amusez bien ? Y a un copain qui m'a dit que vous montiez les Rhinocorne destinés au public…

– Parce que tu m'espionnes ? l'attaque aussitôt sa cadette.

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je veille juste sur toi, c'est tout !

Le frère et la sœur échangent un regard lourd de tension. Au milieu de tout ça, Alexandre se fait tout petit, sirotant son jus de baies du bout de lèvres. Oscar finit par esquisser un sourire, se voulant apaisant :

– Sérieux, Tiff', tu pourrais au moins accepter que l'un de nous t'accompagne…

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je me débrouille très bien toute seule ! Regarde ! !

La fillette s'empare de son sac et fouille frénétiquement dedans. Elle en sort son étui à badge, qu'elle brandit sous le nez de son frère, stupéfait.

– C'est le Badge Coléoptère ! Je l'ai gagné toute seule, avec les Pokémon que j'ai entraînés ! Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon, vous n'en avez pas eu vous non plus, que je sache !

Oscar prend la boîte que sa cadette lui tend obstinément et y jette un coup d'œil. Il ne peut pas nier la présence du Badge de Nevartault. Le garçon pose alors un étrange regard sur la blondinette, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

– Je n'ai jamais réussi à obtenir le moindre badge, malgré tous mes efforts… murmure-t-il.

Tiffany sursaute légèrement et détourne le regard, embarrassée.

– Tu… tu es le meilleur de nous tous en Course de Rhinocorne, bafouille-t-elle.

Il rend l'étui à sa propriétaire et se frotte les cheveux en poussant un soupir agacé.

– Voilà qui change la donne… Léonce va pas être content, mais il faut bien admettre que tu es plutôt déterminée. Et puis, tu as le droit de vivre ta vie, maintenant.

– C'est joli de dire ça maintenant que je t'ai filé la preuve de mon talent sous le nez, glisse perfidement l'apprentie dresseuse.

Oscar fronce les sourcils.

– Je te défie à la Course sur Rhinocorne quand tu veux, puisque t'es si sûre de ton talent !

Le regard de la blondinette se met à briller :

– Tu ferais ça ?

Oscar ouvre la bouche, perplexe : il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

– Hé bien… il n'y a pas de course, cet après-midi… Je ne peux pas utiliser Caporal vu qu'il court demain, mais j'ai aussi emmené Alto et Lady-Belle avec moi… je pourrais utiliser l'un des deux, je pense… Je vais demander à un responsable. Je reviens !

Le jeune homme se précipite vers le grand chapiteau où sont rassemblés les dirigeants du Village. Les deux amis le voient parlementer un moment avec deux hommes et une femme, avant de revenir vers eux, tout sourire.

– Ils sont d'accord ! annonce-t-il, joyeusement. Même, ils proposent mieux ! Puisque la Course de demain est intégrée à un festival et qu'il n'y a rien de prévu cet après-midi, ils ont proposé de faire une course de démonstration. Ils vont faire une annonce pour recruter quatre autres personnes qui ont envie de participer… même si on sait tous qui sera le gagnant !

Il adresse un clin d'œil rieur à sa sœur qui croise les bras en prenant un air hautain.

– Nous allons bien voir !

– Je peux participer aussi ? s'enquiert Alexandre, très intéressé.

– Bien sûr ! répond aussitôt Tiffany.

Son ami se lève sans attendre, pour une fois lui aussi réellement impatient.

– J'y vais de ce pas.

– Dis-leur que tu viens de ma part ! crie Oscar, les mains en porte-voix, alors que le jeune homme s'éloigne.

Alexandre s'inscrit sans la moindre difficulté. Les organisateurs de l'événement font quelques annonces au micro et, rapidement, une petite foule d'amateurs se presse autour de la tente rapidement montée pour les inscriptions. Oscar se frotte les mains :

– Tu me portes chance, ma Tiff' ! se réjouit-il. Les gens du village n'avaient jamais pensé à faire participer directement les visiteurs à des courses ! Vu l'engouement que ça a provoqué, ils vont en faire plusieurs tout au long de l'événement. Ils m'ont chaleureusement remercié pour cette idée de génie.

– Tu veux dire que tu récoltes des lauriers grâce à _moi_? ! s'indigne sa sœur.

Le garçon se contente de ricaner alors que la fillette commence l'agonir d'insultes, jurant qu'elle va lui mettre la pâtée à la Course. En quelques instants, un parcours est fixé, les participants équipés et les Rhinocorne choisis. Oscar va chercher Lady-Belle, la Rhinocorne qu'il a sélectionné pour la course. Tiffany et Alexandre se retrouvent côte à côte pour sceller Titan et le Rhinocorne que la petite a réservé pour son ami.

– Je ne pensais pas participer à une Course alors que je viens à peine d'apprendre comment monter, s'amuse Alexandre. C'était vraiment une super idée !

– Je compte sur toi pour finir troisième, réplique son amie avec un sourire fier. Il faut que tu sois à la hauteur des enseignements de ton professeur !

– Et si je te bats ?

– HA ! Aucune chance ! Rêve pas trop, mon vieux, je suis une professionnelle !

La fillette aide son ami à seller son Rhinocorne. Après quelques minutes, chaque participant et sa monture se retrouve sur la ligne de départ. Les organisateurs donnent à chacun un brassard avec un numéro. Outre Tiffany, Alexandre et Oscar, une jeune femme, un gamin de l'âge de Tiffany et un homme âgé se sont inscrits. Ils sautent sur les Pokémon et se préparent au départ…

– À vos marques ! crie l'arbitre. Prêts… Partez !

Il tire un coup de son pistolet à billes et cinq Rhinocorne s'élancent. Le dernier, sur lequel est juché le gamin, refuse d'avancer. Quelques rires secouent la foule alors que le garçonnet s'échine à faire avancer sa monture, en vain.

– Et c'est parti, s'écrie le commentateur dans son micro. Je rappelle à nos aimables spectateurs que cette course est destinée aux débutants. Tout le monde peut participer ! Le participant numéro 1, notre Champion Oscar a accepté de se prêter au jeu pour inciter les gens à courir avec lui ! Il a fait un démarrage en trombe, comme on pouvait s'y attendre ! Quel prodige !

En effet, Oscar et Lady-Belle, qui portent le numéro 1, caracolent en tête. Toutefois, Tiffany qui porte avec Titan le numéro 2, le talonne de près. Si son départ a été moins bon que celui de son frère, les foulées de son Rhinocorne lui ont rapidement fait gagner du terrain.

– Mais Oscar est poursuivi par le participant numéro 2, qui n'est autre que sa propre sœur ! Celle-ci n'a pas l'air de vouloir lui accorder une victoire facile ! Son Rhinocorne est particulièrement rapide ! Est-on en train d'assister à la naissance d'un nouveau talent ? ! Elle a de qui tenir ! !

Loin derrière le frère et la sœur, les trois participants restants peinent à suivre. La monture de la jeune fille, bien qu'ayant fait un bon départ, a fini par cesser de courir et marche tranquillement autour du terrain. Alexandre et le vieil homme poursuivent bravement la course, mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils ne rattraperont pas le duo de tête.

– Et on approche déjà de la fin de la course ! crie l'homme au micro. Oscar est toujours en tête, mais Tiffany le talonne ! La petite sœur va t-elle réussir dépasser son frère, notre champion incontesté depuis déjà quelques années ? !

Comme pour le démentir, Lady-Belle accélère tout à coup, distançant légèrement Titan. Son dresseur est quasiment couché sur son dos, dans la même posture que Tiffany. Tous deux crient des encouragements à leur monture. La ligne d'arrivée est en vue. Titan grignote du terrain à chaque foulée. Dans les gradins, la foule est surexcitée.

Les deux Rhinocorne sont à présent quasiment à la même hauteur. Oscar jette un coup d'œil sur le côté et pousse un dernier cri d'encouragement. Lady-Belle fait un ultime effort et emporte avec elle le ruban d'arrivée avec un rugissement de victoire.

La foule éclate en applaudissements.

– Eeeeet nous avons le vainqueur de notre toute première Course de débutaaaaants ! braille le commentateur. Notre champion national, Oscar sur Lady-Belle, ne démérite pas son titre !

Le personnel se précipite auprès des deux coureurs pour donner à boire à leurs montures et vérifier qu'aucun ne souffre de blessure. Oscar descend du dos de Lady-Belle en la félicitant de sa victoire avant de la laisser aux bons soins de ses palefreniers.

Il se tourne vers sa cadette en ôtant son casque et ses lunettes de protection.

– Tu m'as talonné jusqu'au bout, dit-il gravement.

Son souffle est un peu court. Tiffany ôte elle-aussi ses protections, les cheveux trempés de sueur et le visage écarlate. Son regard est empli de détermination.

– Je te l'avais dit, réplique-t-elle. Quand je vous voyais partir en voyage, encore et encore, alors que moi, je devais rester à la maison… Je ne vous laisserai plus jamais, toi ou les autres, me laisser en arrière ! À partir de maintenant, je serai toujours derrière vous, sur vos talons ! Je ne vous céderai plus jamais en rien ! !

Oscar en a le souffle coupé. Toutefois, il n'a pas le temps de rebondir sur les propos de sa cadette car les autres participants arrivent à leur tour. Tiffany se détourne de lui pour courir auprès d'Alexandre, qu'elle félicite bruyamment.

– T'es arrivé troisième ! Ton professeur est super fier de toi ! !

Les deux amis frappent leurs poings l'un contre l'autre avec fierté. Les organisateurs de la course viennent alors les féliciter : un macaron aux couleurs du Village est offert à chacun des participants. La fanfare du coin joue un petit air pour fêter la victoire d'Oscar, qui prend obligeamment place sur la tribune réservée au vainqueur.

La demande pour les inscriptions à des courses de débutants explose. Il ne fait aucun doute que cette démonstration, et la participation d'un grand Champion, a lancé une nouvelle mode.

 **…**

Quelques temps plus tard, après avoir échappé à la liesse générale, le frère et la sœur sont finalement abandonnés par les fans du champions et les journalistes. Quelques reporters audacieux ont demandé à Tiffany si elle comptait suivre les pas de son frère aîné, ce qu'elle a démenti de toutes ses forces.

Une autre Course pour débutants est sur le point de commencer, mais ni Tiffany, Alexandre ou Oscar ne vont y assister. L'apprentie dresseuse et son ami sont sur le départ, sacs sur le dos.

– Tu veux vraiment pas assister à ma course de demain ? demande Oscar, un peu déçu.

– Non, j'ai pas le temps ! refuse la fillette. Je sais que tu vas gagner, alors j'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je dois continuer mon voyage et gagner les badges qui me manquent !

– Tu y arriveras sûrement.

La blondinette hausse les sourcils, étonnée.

– Attends, quoi… ? Tu viens bien de dire ce que je viens d'entendre ? Tu as bien dit que j'allais y arriver ?

– Oui ! répond Oscar, impatienté. Je crois que j'avais toujours un peu trop pensé que tu étais ma petite sœur et pas une personne à part entière. Je me suis trompé, voilà ! T'es contente ?

Tiffany se précipite dans les bras de son grand frère et le serre contre elle aussi fort qu'elle peut.

– Je te décevrai pas, crois-moi !

Oscar tapote le crâne de sa cadette, embarrassé, et tous deux se séparent. D'un même caractère un peu bourru, ils préfèrent ne pas éterniser les adieux. La fillette adresse un dernier signe de la main à son aîné et part sans se retourner.

À présent qu'elle a gagné l'approbation de l'un de ses frères, elle se sent plus sereine. Et elle est prête à poursuivre sa route vers de nouvelles aventures, plus motivée que jamais !

 **...**

 _Dans le prochain chapitre…_

 _Toujours en chemin vers Illumis, Tiffany et Alexandre font une halte au Centre Pokémon d'une petite ville paisible. L'apprentie dresseuse cherche un adversaire pour un match d'entraînement. Prune, une jeune Artiste Pokémon, se porte volontaire. La jeune fille inflige une défaire cuisante à Tiffany. Comment celle-ci va-t-elle réagir ?_


	7. Chapter 7 - Tritox & Fluvetin

_Bonne année à tous ! (on est encore en janvier, je suis dans les temps)_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. On voit l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage que j'avais vraiment hâte de mettre en place. Les choses vont un eu se corser pour Tiffany, reste à savoir si elle va réussir à surmonter cette épreuve inédite._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Tritox & Fluvetin**

 **.**

Toujours en route vers Illumis, Tiffany et Alexandre ont décidé de faire une halte dans le Centre Pokémon d'une jolie petite ville. Après avoir offert un soin bien mérité à leurs Pokémon, la fillette s'est précipitée sur le terrain d'entraînement du Centre, à la recherche d'adversaires.

Elle bat sans difficulté son premier adversaire, un garçon de son âge avec un Passerouge.

– Ton Sucroquin est vachement fort, admire-t-il.

– N'est-ce pas ! se rengorge l'apprentie dresseuse. Il faut dire qu'il m'a bien aidée à vaincre la Championne de Nevartault !

– Tu as battu la Championne ? Ça veut dire que tu as déjà un badge ? !

– Hé, hé, oui…

Assis sur l'un des bancs qui entourent le terrain, Alexandre pousse un soupir. Depuis qu'elle a obtenu son badge d'arène, son amie a pris un peu la grosse tête. Deux victoires de plus contre des dresseurs de passage n'ont pas arrangé les choses.

Son amie se précipite vers lui, un énorme sourire sur le visage :

– T'as vu, Alex, dis, t'as vu ? J'ai encore gagné ! Je suis trop forte !

– Euh… oui, répond le garçon avec un sourire embarrassé.

Sans remarquer l'hésitation du roux, la fillette s'assoit et observe le terrain qui s'étale sous ses yeux en balançant joyeusement les jambes. Elle roule la Pokéball de Berry entre ses mains, impatiente de défier un nouveau dresseur.

– Tu sais… commence Alexandre.

La blondinette tourne les yeux vers lui, avec son grand sourire et son regard confiant. Il s'en veut terriblement de devoir doucher son enthousiasme.

– Je ne suis pas en train de dire que tu n'es pas douée, bien au contraire, se lance-t-il avec un luxe de précautions. Mais tu devrais te montrer… un peu plus humble.

– Je suis tout à fait humble ! s'écrie Tiffany, stupéfaite.

– Tu as un peu tendance à te vanter de ta victoire… N'oublie pas que tu dois beaucoup ton succès à tes Pokémon. En plus, tu ne possèdes encore qu'un seul badge. Tu viens juste de franchir la première étape pour devenir une grande dresseuse, tu n'es pas au bout du chemin.

La blondinette se lève d'un coup et se campe devant le rouquin, les poings sur les hanches.

– Je rêve ou tu me fais la leçon, là ? !

– J'essaie juste de te dire que…

– C'est bon, j'ai compris, crache-t-elle. Tu trouves que j'ai pris la grosse tête, hein ? ! Hé bien, moi et ma grosse tête, on va aller voir ailleurs si le temps est meilleur !

– Ne le prends pas comme ça !

D'un pas rageur, terriblement vexée, Tiffany s'éloigne à l'autre bout du terrain. Rima suit sa dresseuse des yeux et, après un regard désolé à Alexandre, la suit loyalement. Le jeune homme pousse un nouveau soupir, désappointé.

Sur le banc d'à côté, la jeune fille élégante qui tapotait jusqu'à présent sur sa carte électronique, se lève et se dirige droit vers Tiffany. Cette dernière ne la remarque pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se plante devant elle, impossible à manquer.

Alors que Tiffany la toise d'un regard interrogateur, l'inconnue rejette sa longue chevelure cuivrée en arrière d'un geste élégant. Ses yeux lilas sont surmontés d'une légère touche de maquillage, lui donnant un air mature. Cette impression est renforcée par les vêtements qu'elle porte : un jean moulant et un bustier à volants assortis à ses yeux. Ses bottes ont des talons qui la grandissent et lui font presque dépasser Tiffany d'une tête. Deux Pokéballs sont accrochées à la petite pochette noire et blanche qui pend sur sa hanche.

– Je m'appelle Prune, se présente-t-elle. J'ai entendu que tu cherchais un adversaire et j'avoue être plutôt tentée…

Le regard de l'apprentie dresseuse se met aussitôt à briller, sa mauvaise humeur envolée. Elle accepte vivement, aux anges.

– Je suis en train de m'entraîner pour relever le défi de l'Arène de Relifac-le-Haut. J'ai déjà obtenu le Badge de Nevartault, il ne faut pas que je me relâche. Et toi, tu as combien de badges ?

Prune se contente d'un sourire et ouvre délicatement sa pochette.

– Oh, des badges… Quelle occupation charmante. Mais moi, je suis Artiste Pokémon, vois-tu. Je suis aussi allée à Nevartault où a eu lieu le dernier Salon en date. Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis assez fière de dire que je l'ai remporté.

De son sac, la jeune fille sort un fin porte-clé d'argent surmonté d'un ruban. Une clé ouvragée y est accroché. Tiffany observe l'objet avec une moue dubitative.

– Ah ouais, ça… marmonne-t-elle. Ces trucs de filles…

– Tu en es une aussi, souligne Prune. Mais faisons ce match, si tu veux bien. Je serai bien tentée par un combat Double, ça t'intéresse ?

– Pourquoi pas ! J'en ai jamais fait, encore !

Les deux dresseuses s'éloignent un peu l'une de l'autre pour laisser de la place à leurs Pokémon. Avec son énergie habituelle, Tiffany encourage Rima à aller sur le terrain et lance une autre Pokéball alors que Prune tapote du bout des doigts les balls sur son sac.

Opposés à Rima et Berry, l'Artiste a envoyé Tritox et Fluvetin. En voyant le Tritox, Pokémon qui n'existe pas à l'état sauvage à Kalos, Tiffany sort aussitôt son Pokédex pour le scanner.

– Je te laisse commencer, s'incline Prune avec un fin sourire.

– Rima, Berry, montrez à cette fille à quel point notre entraînement a porté ses fruits ! lance aussitôt la blondinette. Rima, tu t'occupes de Tritox, utilise Morsure ! Et toi, Berry, Chant Canon sur Fluvetin !

Grâce aux leçons d'Alexandre, Tiffany a fait beaucoup de progrès en combat et connaît de mieux en mieux sa table des types. Elle sait que les attaques ténèbres sont inefficaces sur les Pokémon Fée et a agi en conséquence. De jour en jour, elle se sent devenir meilleure dresseuse. Alexandre est vraiment odieux de prétendre qu'elle a pris la grosse tête !

– Fluvetin, ordonne tranquillement Prune, utilise Écho pour contrer Sucroquin. Quant à toi, Tritox, utilise Rebondifeu !

Les deux Pokémon Fée se ruent à l'assaut l'un de l'autre en ouvrant grand la bouche. Toutefois, l'Écho de Fluvetin dépasse largement en puissance le Chant Canon de Berry. Tiffany grogne.

– Ce n'est rien, Berry, on change de tactique, réplique-t-elle. Utilise Vent Féerique !

– Esquive et Doux Baiser.

– Hein ? !

Alors que Tiffany s'apprête à lancer un autre ordre à Berry, Tritox, environné de flammes, saute sur Rima qui s'effondre sous le choc. Les flammes atteignent le pelage de Berry qui se met à crier et à sautiller pour échapper à la brûlure. Leur dresseuse bafouille, les yeux ronds, incapable de procéder la situation.

– B-Berry… Utilise, euh… Ne cours pas…

Elle se tourne vers Rima mais ce dernier est allongé au sol, mis K.O. en une seule capacité. La fillette se mord la lèvre en devenant très pâle. Elle meurt d'envie d'aider son Pokémon mais le combat n'est pas terminé et Berry aussi a de graves problèmes. Non seulement la brûlure lui cause des dégâts à chaque instant, mais les deux Pokémon adverses sont en pleine forme et prêts à en découdre. En l'absence d'instructions de sa dresseuse, Sucroquin est totalement perdu.

La situation semble désespérée.

– Berry… bafouille Tiffany qui ne sait absolument pas quoi faire. Utilise, euh… Charge ?

Prune jette ses cheveux en arrière dans un geste qui doit lui être coutumier. Un sourire un peu hautain étire ses lèvres.

– La brûlure baisse la puissance des capacités physiques des Pokémon. Tu l'ignores ?

Le regard vide que lui adresse la blondinette n'est pas une réponse des plus claires. Berry, pourtant, lance son attaque avec soulagement, bien que sa brûlure le fasse souffrir. Nonchalamment, Prune demande à ses Pokémon d'esquiver. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que Sucroquin soit à bout de forces et Tiffany n'a toujours aucune solution.

L'Artiste finit par s'impatienter :

– Bien, si tu n'attaques pas, nous allons en terminer ici. Tritox, utilise Gaz Toxic !

Le lézard noir se faufile jusqu'au Pokémon Confiserie, une brume violette se laissant déjà voir entre ses crocs. Tiffany sursaute.

– Esquive, Berry ! jette-t-elle confusément.

Ce dernier obéit et recule. L'ordre de sa dresseuse lui a redonné du poil de la bête. Il lance quelques syllabes agressives à ses adversaires. Il sautille de plus en plus fort et soudain, une vive lumière blanche émane de lui. Les deux dresseuses entendent un bruit de carillon et, comme par enchantement, la brûlure sur son pelage rosé disparaît.

Aucune des deux n'en revient.

– Berry… balbutie Tiffany. Tu as… appris une nouvelle attaque !

– C'est Glas de Soin, souligne Prune. C'est une capacité qui supprime les altérations de statut. Dans une situation comme la tienne, c'est un retournement inespéré !

Un regain d'espoir secoue la blondinette, qui recommence à pouvoir réfléchir clairement. La situation est certes mal engagée mais il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle perde. Elle a un badge, après tout !

– Très bien, Berry, décide t-elle, on va pas se laisser faire ! Utilise Chant Canon !

– Croquin !

– Contre une fois de plus avec Écho, Fluvetin, réplique Prune. Et toi, Tritox, Rebondifeu !

Les deux Pokémon Fée lancent de concert leurs attaques sonores, qui s'affrontent un instant. Mais Tritox bondit, environné de flammes, et percute Berry de plein fouet. Ce dernier s'effondre à terre, hors de combat. Les deux Pokémon de Prune échangent une exclamation ravie.

Le sol se dérobe sous les pieds de Tiffany. Elle n'a jamais connu la défaite jusqu'à présent. Le combat a été si court, si désavantageux, qu'elle n'arrive pas à le réaliser. Prune l'a écrasée sans la moindre pitié, sans la moindre difficulté, comme si elle n'était rien…

D'un pas lent, dans le brouillard, la fillette se rapproche de ses Pokémon évanouis et s'accroupit à côté d'eux pour les toucher avec délicatesse. Elle a du mal à faire le tri entre ses pensées confuses et son amère déception, mais une nécessité la domine quand même : soigner Rima et Berry. Lentement, elle fouille sa poche pour trouver leurs Pokéball.

De son côté, Prune rappelle ses Pokémon avec de chaleureuses félicitations. Une fois ses balls de nouveau accrochées à sa pochette, elle se dirige d'un pas altier vers Tiffany. Celle-ci est toujours accroupie au sol, ses Pokéball entre les mains.

– Cette défaite n'est pas étonnante, dit l'Artiste d'un ton entendu.

Son adversaire relève la tête, une lueur farouche dans le regard.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

– Il suffit de voir la façon dont tu combats. Tu n'as aucune finesse, aucune stratégie… Tu te contentes de foncer tête baissée et de faire attaquer tes Pokémon sans réfléchir. Ce n'est pas ça que j'appelle être un dresseur.

Un nouvel étage s'affaisse pour Tiffany, pâle comme un linge. Les paroles de son adversaire ajoutent du sel à la plaie béante de son ego. Elle tente de se défendre tant bien que mal :

– Mais… j'ai gagné un badge… !

– Probablement un coup de chance. Comme l'attaque Glas de Soin que ton Sucroquin vient d'apprendre. Tes Pokémon ont l'air plus doués que toi, mais tu ne pourras pas éternellement compter qu'ils essuient tes erreurs. Sur ce, j'en ai assez vu.

L'Artiste fait volte-face et retourne à l'intérieur du Centre Pokémon sans un mot. Retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes, Tiffany se lève et emprunte le même chemin. Alexandre, qui n'a pas manqué une miette de la scène, la suit de loin.

La fillette confie ses Pokémon à l'Infirmière Joëlle qui lui adresse un regard compatissant. Des dresseurs assommés par leur défaite, elle en voit défiler tous les jours. Alexandre rentre dans le Centre au moment où elle s'éclipse à l'arrière pour prodiguer les soins à Rima et Berry.

– Tiffany…

Les épaules de cette dernière se tendent quand elle l'entend l'appeler. Le jeune homme se poste à côté de son amie et attend quelques instants qu'elle prenne la parole. Toutefois, la blondinette reste enfoncée dans un silence buté.

– Ce n'est qu'une défaite, essaie-t-il de la consoler maladroitement. Ton adversaire était très puissante.

– Tu dois te dire que je l'ai bien mérité ! réplique sèchement Tiffany.

– Hein ? ! Mais pas du tout !

– Vraiment ? ! C'est pourtant toi qui me disais, il y a même pas une heure, que je prenais la grosse tête. Une défaite, tu dois sûrement penser que ça m'a remis les pieds sur terre !

Alexandre pose un regard blessé sur son amie. Il sait que ses propos ne sont dus qu'à la colère, qu'elle n'en pense pas un mot et le regrettera plus, tard, mais ils font tout de même mal. Hermétique aux sentiments du jeune homme, l'apprentie dresseuse croise les bras, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

– Faut dire qu'elle est tellement géniale, l'Artiste ! crache-t-elle. Belle, élégante, avec des Pokémon super forts ! Et moi, je suis qu'une bourrine qui ne réfléchit pas !

– Tiffany, voyons…

– Laisse-moi tranquille !

À la fois furieuse et peinée, Tiffany tourne le dos à son ami et quitte le Centre Pokémon à grands pas. Elle s'éloigne sans regarder la direction qu'elle prend. Elle n'a qu'une seule idée en tête, s'éloigner, taper sur quelque chose, courir peut-être…

Elle s'élance à travers les rues pour un footing improvisé. Pour s'empêcher de pleurer, elle prend de grandes inspirations. Elle accélère sa course, sans se soucier de ses mollets qui protestent et de ses poumons en feu. Elle veut juste se débarrasser de cette sensation désagréable qui oppresse sa poitrine.

Elle fait le tour de la ville sans parvenir à se calmer. Les paroles d'Alexandre et les critiques de Prune ne cessent de tourbillonner dans son esprit. Elle court encore un peu avant que ses jambes ne finissent par protester trop fort. Alors seulement, elle s'autorise à aller s'asseoir dans un carré d'herbe placé sur le côté d'une rue. Elle n'est pas trop loin du centre-ville, note-t-elle distraitement en remarquant la place ronde, les cafés et les boutiques qui l'entourent, ainsi que l'animation due aux nombreuses personnes qui se baladent.

L'atmosphère est joyeuse et elle se recroqueville sur elle-même, morose. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle se serait sûrement baladée en ville avec Alexandre et ils auraient mangé une glace. En repensant à la manière horrible dont elle a traité son ami, elle sent son visage s'enflammer de honte. Il doit être très fâché après elle !

Assez près de son abri, un des écrans de télévision de la ville montre une rediffusion du Salon de Nevartault. Tiffany y aperçoit Prune, dans une éblouissante tenue violette, faire une démonstration avec Fluvetin et Tritox. Irrésistiblement attirée, elle se lève et se poste devant l'écran, dévorant des yeux la prestation de la jeune Artiste. Celle-ci virevolte au milieu de ses Pokémon avec un grand sourire. Tritox, environné de l'attaque Rebondifeu, zigzague au ras du sol, laissant une traînée de flammes sur son sillage. Les motifs brûlants sur son dos renvoient la lumière, accentuant l'effet d'une ombre mouvante. Grâce à un Écho particulièrement éblouissant, qui semble mêlé à Vent Féerique, Fluvetin souffle les flammes. Tritox bondit à travers l'anneau scintillant, fait un salto et lance une attaque Gaz Toxic qui vient flotter juste au-dessus du sol. Une attaque Doux Baiser de Fluvetin garnit ce nuage de petits cœurs roses. Les deux Pokémon se rejoignent au même endroit dans une pirouette, avec un timing parfait, juste devant leur dresseuse qui fait une révérence élégante.

Le spectacle est de toute beauté. Le cœur de la blondinette se serre en comprenant que Prune est une dresseuse aussi sérieuse que douée. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle a mérité sa défaite. Il lui reste beaucoup de chemin à parcourir.

La fillette pousse un gros soupir, en cohésion parfaite avec le Fouinette assis à côté d'un parterre de fleurs. Tous les deux échangent un regard surpris. Tiffany esquisse un sourire un peu tremblant.

– T'as l'air aussi dépité que moi, mon p'tit père !

– ...nette.

Étonnée de voir un Pokémon tout seul en plein ville, d'autant plus qu'il semble triste, Tiffany s'accroupit auprès de lui.

– T'es tout seul ? Tu as une dresseuse ? Un dresseur ? Où est-il passé ?

Le Fouinette se lève d'un bond et commence à parler à toute vitesse en agitant les pattes. La fillette est rapidement noyée sous le flot d'informations qu'elle n'arrive pas à comprendre.

– Du calme, du calme ! s'exclame-t-elle. Reprends depuis le début, ok ? Tu vas trop vite !

Après beaucoup de questions, des mimes de Fouinette et un temps assez considérable, Tiffany saisit le problème. Fouinette se promenait tranquillement en ville, auprès de son dresseur, quand l'attention du Pokémon fut attirée par une vitrine. S'y dirigeant tout naturellement, il n'avait pas remarqué que son dresseur poursuivait sa route sans lui. Il l'avait cherché longtemps, avant de s'asseoir un instant près du parterre de fleurs, là où Tiffany l'avait trouvé.

Le Fouinette conclut sa triste histoire, les larmes aux yeux. L'apprentie dresseuse pose une main réconfortante sur ta tête.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle. Je vais t'aider à le retrouver, moi, ton dresseur ! À deux, on y arrivera mieux, fais-moi confiance !

– Foui ? s'étonne le Pokémon. Fouinette !

Son sourire est tellement joyeux que Tiffany ne regrette pas un instant sa décision. D'autorité, elle prend son nouvel ami dans ses bras et le pose sur sa tête, bien en vue.

– En route !

Tiffany et Fouinette commencent donc à arpenter les rues de la ville, à la recherche du dresseur de la petite fouine. De temps en temps, la fillette demande à un passant s'il n'a pas croisé un dresseur à la recherche de son Pokémon. Les réponses négatives se succèdent, mais elle n'abandonne pas.

– Voyons… marmonne la fillette en regardant autour d'elle. Marcher au hasard ne nous mènera à rien, il faut réfléchir. Que ferait Alex à ma place ?

Elle croise les bras en levant des yeux concentrés vers le ciel, sous le regard curieux de Fouinette. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour trouver une réponse.

– Les avis de recherche… La police !

Ravie de son idée, la fillette s'élance à la recherche du commissariat le plus proche. Elle traverse en courant une rue commerçante, sans remarquer la présence de Prune. Celle-ci sort d'une boutique précisément au moment où elle passe devant. Un instant surprise, l'Artiste Pokémon s'élance à la poursuite de son ancienne adversaire.

– Tiffany ! Attends !

La blondinette ralentit et tourne la tête. En apercevant Prune derrière elle, qui essaie tant bien que mal de la rattraper, elle s'arrête complètement et attend la jeune Artiste. Celle-ci la rejoint au bout de quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés.

– Bon sang… halète-t-elle. Tu cours… incroyablement vite… ! Je n'ai jamais dû piquer un tel sprint pour rattraper quelqu'un avant !

– Pourquoi tu voulais me rattraper ?

Prune se redresse et arrange sa coiffure avec quelques gestes précis. Elle redresse son chapeau et défroisse ses vêtements, sous le regard de plus en plus impatienté de la blondinette. Enfin, elle daigne répondre :

– Je venais juste te demander… si tes Pokémon vont bien. J'espère que je ne les ai pas trop blessés…

Tiffany écarquille les yeux. À cet instant précis, elle réalise qu'elle est partie en laissant Rima et Berry derrière elle, sans même penser à eux. Non seulement, elle a été horrible avec Alexandre, mais avec eux aussi. Elle n'était préoccupée que par sa défaite et n'a pas cherché à savoir si ses Pokémon allaient bien ou pas. Devant sa mine horrifiée, Prune semble comprendre son malaise.

– Tiens, ce Fouinette est à toi ? demande-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

– Euh… bafouille l'apprentie dresseuse. Non… C'est… un Pokémon perdu. Je l'aide à chercher son maître.

L'Artiste paraît surprise.

– Vraiment ?

– Euh… oui ?

– Pauvre bout de chou, s'exclame Prune en caressant les oreilles du Fouinette qui pousse une exclamation de joie. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Tiffany lui explique qu'elle a l'intention de demander au commissariat le plus proche si un avis de recherche n'a pas été déposé, voire peut-être tomber sur le dresseur de Fouinette. À sa grande confusion, Prune décide de l'accompagner. De toute évidence, elle s'est prise d'intérêt pour Fouinette. Toutes deux se dirigent alors vers le commissariat. Mais si l'Artiste est tout à fait sereine, ce n'est pas le cas de sa camarade qui se tient soigneusement à quelques pas d'elle, un peu méfiante.

Prune n'a pas l'air méchante, mais les mots qu'elle lui a assénés sont encore brûlants dans son esprit. Bien qu'elle admette volontiers qu'elle a été odieuse envers Alexandre et irresponsable auprès de ses Pokémon, elle digère encore mal les critiques dont elle a été sujet.

Au commissariat, elles demandent à l'agent en faction si aucun dresseur ne cherchait un Fouinette. La réponse est, malheureusement, négative. Tiffany commence à s'inquiéter.

– Ça fait longtemps que je cherche !

– Allons au Centre Pokémon, suggère Prune. Son dresseur s'y est peut-être rendu…

La petite pense à ses amis, Alexandre, Rima, Berry, qu'elle a abandonnés là-bas. La honte la ronge, mais il faut qu'elle s'excuse auprès d'eux.

Elle espère juste qu'ils ne l'abandonneront pas. Elle sait qu'elle le mérite.

Les deux filles retournent alors vers le Centre. En chemin, Tiffany pose une question qui lui torture l'esprit depuis déjà plusieurs heures :

– Est-ce que tu trouves que j'ai la grosse tête ?

– Oui, répond Prune sans la moindre hésitation.

La fillette chancelle un peu. Elle espérait une réponse négative, persuadée de ne pas être orgueilleuse. Entendre le contraire de manière aussi catégorique n'est pas plaisant.

– Tout ce que je t'ai dit, je le pensais, poursuit l'Artiste. Tu es une dresseuse très brute, mais en soi, ce n'est pas un défaut si tu es capable de t'améliorer. Tu devrais peut-être regarder plus souvent les Salons Pokémon, voire peut-être y participer pour avoir une idée de ce que je dis.

Tiffany hausse un sourcil dubitatif :

– Tu dis ça pour que j'aille t'admirer ou quoi ?

– Bien sûr ! Toute publicité est bonne à prendre.

La blondinette lâche un rire un peu incrédule. Toutes deux finissent par arriver au Centre Pokémon, où elles entrent sans tarder. Fouinette, toujours perché sur la tête de Tiffany, pousse soudain un grand cri.

– Farfouille !

Un gamin à casquette se précipite vers les filles. Fouinette saute sans tarder de son perchoir et court se jeter dans ses bras. Le Pokémon et son dresseur s'étreignent en riant de soulagement.

– Je croyais t'avoir perdu ! Je t'ai cherché partout !

– Fouinette !

Le garçonnet remercie chaleureusement les sauveuses de son Fouinette et s'en va avec lui. Tous deux sont toujours étroitement enlacés, comme s'ils avaient peur d'être séparés à nouveau.

– Marisson ! !

Comme un boulet de canon, Rima surgit du fond du Centre et se précipite dans les bras de Tiffany, les larmes aux yeux. Alexandre le suit de près, une expression incroyablement soulagée sur le visage.

– Tiffany ! On s'est fait du souci ! Un peu plus et je partais te chercher !

La fillette baisse les yeux, honteuse.

– Je suis vraiment désolée. Pour ça… et pour tout ce que j'ai dit, aussi. C'était mal.

Le jeune homme pose une main amicale sur la tête de son amie.

– C'est rien, va. Tu étais déçue et tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais.

Prune observe la scène avec un intérêt discret. Quand Tiffany se tourne vers elle, elle fait mine de fouiller dans sa pochette avec application.

– Merci pour ton aide, dit la blondinette chaleureusement. C'était très gentil de te part de m'aider à chercher le dresseur de Fouinette !

L'Artiste cligne des yeux, un peu surprise.

– Ah… Ce n'était rien.

Un sourire narquois étire soudain ses lèvres.

– Tu avais tellement l'air de ne pas t'en sortir, à courir partout avec ton Fouinette sur la tête, que j'ai eu pité…

Le visage de l'apprentie dresseuse vire au rouge brique.

– Mais… s'étrangle-t-elle. Je te remercie et c'est comme ça que tu réagis ? ! Je croyais que t'étais une fille gentille finalement, mais pas du tout. Tu n'es qu'une peste !

– Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs, réplique Prune d'un ton léger. Après tout, je te suis supérieure à tous les niveaux…

– Pas pour longtemps ! Je vais m'entraîner à fond et te dépasser, tu vas voir ! Ne te relâche pas un instant parce que tu risques d'avoir des surprises ! !

L'artiste se contente d'un rire discret.

– J'ai hâte de voir ça. Au revoir !

Après un dernier signe de la main gracieux, Prune quitte le Centre Pokémon. Tiffany pose les poings sur ses hanches, le regard déterminé. Une fois que sa nouvelle rivale a disparu, la fillette se tourne vers son ami avec un sourire un peu contrit.

– Tu avais raison, Alexandre, tout à l'heure. J'ai pris la grosse tête.

Le jeune homme sourit à son tour, avec affection.

– Tu t'en es rendue compte, c'est un énorme progrès, tu sais ? Beaucoup de dresseurs continuent à penser qu'ils sont les meilleurs sans jamais se remettre en question.

– Moi, je vais changer, décide Tiffany avec conviction. Je vais continuer à m'entraîner pour mériter les badges que je vais gagner. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider ?

– Bien sûr.

Les deux amis cognent leurs poings l'un contre l'autre, dans ce geste qui est rapidement devenu leur signe de ralliement. Animée d'une nouvelle motivation, Tiffany est bien décidée à poursuivre sa route afin de réaliser tous ses rêves.

 **...**

 _Dans le prochain chapitre…_

 _De retour à Illumis, Tiffany et Alexandre passent au laboratoire du professeur Platane pour lui dire bonjour. Ce dernier est toujours très occupé à étudier cet étrange phénomène qui le fascine, les Méga-évolutions. Il examine une pierre très importante que son ami le Champion de Yantreizh lui a envoyé, quand des voleurs s'en emparent ! Comment va-t-il pouvoir poursuivre ses recherches ?_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Flambusard

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je suppose que tout le monde l'a déjà vu, mais youpi ! la génération 8 a été annoncée ! Je suis tellement contente que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en parler ici ! La région de Galar a l'air magnifique et les graphismes, woh. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y jouer ! Vous avez déjà choisi la version que vous allez prendre ? Et le starter ? eDe mon côté, je suis plutôt attirée par Épée, mais j'attend de voir quels Pokémon seront spécifiques à chaque version pour me décider =D Quant aux starters, je les aime tous, ils sont adorables. Je doute choisir Ouistempo parce que je n'apprécie pas tellement les singes mais les deux autres me font fondre. J'ai tellement hâte de jouer à ces jeux ! L'Angleterre est une région très riche et les influences (mythes arthuriens, ère élisabéthaine, steampunk) me plaisent beaucoup. Je suis en feu pour les théories et la spéculation, aha._

 _Bref, trêve de blabla, place au chapitre. Voici enfin la révélation promise depuis le début, le secret d'Alexandre. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Flambusard**

 **.**

La radieuse Illumis s'étale de nouveau sous leurs yeux, enfin ! Tiffany lorgne avec envie les devantures des nombreux cafés de la capitale. La dernière fois, à cause de la présence de son idiot de frère, elle n'a même pas eu le temps de visiter !

Derrière elle, Alexandre avance à pas plus lents que d'ordinaire. Son visage est marqué par un tourment qui semble tellement profond que Tiffany oublie sa volonté de faire du tourisme. Elle prend Rima dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de trop s'éloigner et retourne auprès de son ami.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande-t-elle de but en blanc.

Alexandre pose un regard sur elle en poussant un soupir las :

– Vu que je suis ici, je me disais que je devrais aller saluer mon père…

– Bah, pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ? Y a un problème ? Je peux t'attendre au Centre Pokémon si tu veux pas que je le vois !

– En fait, je crois que c'est plutôt moi qui n'ai pas trop envie de le voir…

Tiffany en perd momentanément la voix. Pour elle qui adore son papa, refuser de le voir quand l'occasion se présente est quelque chose d'inconcevable.

Tous deux arrivent au Centre Pokémon où ils confient leurs Pokémon à l'Infirmière. Pendant que celle-ci va prodiguer les soins nécessaires, ils s'installent dans un coin du Centre. Tiffany, remise de sa surprise, repart à la charge.

– Pourquoi tu veux pas voir ton père ?

Son ami se doute qu'il ne va pas couper aux questions. Aussi têtue qu'un Tiboudet, Tiffany reviendra à la charge jusqu'à ce qu'il lui réponde. Et au fond, il n'a pas grand-chose à cacher…

– Mon père est un… un homme brillant, avoue-t-il en rattrapant un autre terme de justesse. Il réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend et il a une excellente réputation à travers toute la région. Et mon échec à la Ligue Pokémon… Je crois que ça l'a un peu déçu. Je ne suis pas aussi bien qu'il l'espérait.

– N'importe quoi !

Tiffany tape du pied avec impatience.

– Bon sang, râle-t-elle, je comprendrai jamais ces gens qui placent la victoire au-dessus de tout comme ça ! Tu es quelqu'un de génial ! Si ton père est pas capable de s'en rendre compte, finalement, tu fais bien de ne pas vouloir le voir !

Alexandre esquisse un sourire.

– Puisqu'on est d'accord, autant que je m'évite cette épreuve.

Après quelques instants, l'Infirmière Joëlle revient avec leurs Pokéball. Tous deux les récupèrent en remerciant la jeune femme et retournent s'asseoir.

– Puisque la question de mon père est réglée, dit Alexandre, quel est le programme ?

– J'ai envie d'aller dire bonjour au professeur Platane, répond Tiffany. Je suis sûre qu'il va râler en me voyant, genre je vais mettre le bazar et tout. Comme si c'était mon habitude !

– Oh, bonne idée. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Fixés sur leur programme, les deux dresseurs quittent alors le Centre pour se rendre au Laboratoire. En chemin, ils croisent la route d'un vendeur ambulant à qui ils achètent des Galettes Illumis. Tout en grignotant leurs biscuits, Tiffany et Alexandre poursuivent leur route. Ils ont tôt fait d'arriver chez le Professeur Platane, qui vit tout près du Centre Pokémon.

Dans le petit jardinet du labo, Fragilady est présente, occupée à ôter délicatement les mauvaises herbes des parterres du professeur. Le Seau Wailmer plein est posé sur le côté, prêt à l'emploi. Les deux dresseurs entrent par la grille, grande ouverte cette fois.

– Bonjour, Fragilady ! s'exclame joyeusement Tiffany.

Elle se penche sur la jolie Pokémon Plante en lui tendant la main. Cette dernière la lui serre avec une grande délicatesse.

– Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, enchaîne la fillette. Est-ce que le professeur est là ? On a envie de lui dire bonjour !

– Lady, approuve Fragilady.

– Chouette ! On va aller l'embêter. Viens, Alex !

Fragilady lâche un petit rire alors que les amis s'engouffrent dans le laboratoire. Le hall d'entrée est toujours aussi gigantesque et magnifique, et les bibliothèques peut-être encore plus chargées de livres. Une jolie Pashmilla balaye les escaliers, pendant qu'un Machopeur va-et-vient entre les différentes pièces du rez-de-chaussée, les bras toujours chargés de cartons.

Les deux dresseurs saluent les Pokémon et gagnent la salle de recherche de Platane. Ce dernier est posté devant une étrange machine, au centre de laquelle est posée une pierre toute ronde et multicolore. À en juger par les tiraillements qu'il inflige à sa moustache et ses marmonnements, sa réflexion ne se déroule pas comme il l'espère.

– Bonjour, professeur !

L'exclamation bruyante de Tiffany fait sèchement sursauter Platane.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ? grogne-t-il en se retournant.

Son regard se pose automatiquement sur le sachet de galettes que tient Tiffany entre ses mains. Ses yeux s'écarquillent alors qu'il recule vivement avec horreur, plaçant ses mains devant lui comme une barrière. Sa moustache en frémit d'indignation.

– N'approche pas avec ces choses bourrées de gras, malheureuse ! Tu risques de salir mon matériel !

Tiffany, qui mordait précisément dans une galette, se fige brutalement quand des miettes tombent au sol. Le regard de Platane est terrible, plus noir que l'orage. On le croirait capable de lancer des flammes rien que par la volonté. La gorge sèche, la fillette range précipitamment la galette entamée dans le sachet et s'essuie très soigneusement les doigts sur sa serviette en papier. Elle n'ose mâchonner sa bouchée qu'une fois que l'attention du professeur est attirée ailleurs.

Alexandre a du mal à retenir son fou rire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, petite ? demande Platane d'un ton bourru. Je reconnais ta tête, tu as déjà eu un Pokémon, pourquoi revenir ici ?

– Je voulais… juste vous dire bonjour… bafouille la blondinette.

– C'est fait. Au revoir, bonne journée.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes grincheux ! râle Tiffany en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le professeur se contente de marmonner, l'œil fixé sur sa pierre multicolore. Tiffany profite qu'il ne fait plus attention à elle pour prendre une autre bouchée de sa galette. Alexandre, toujours intéressé par les sujets scientifiques, s'approche de l'étrange machine et sa pierre ronde.

– Quelle est cette pierre, professeur ?

Platane lui adresse un regard rapide, qui se fait soudain plus insistant.

– Tiens ? Tu es… le gamin de Mérovée De Lys, non ? Le directeur des Entreprises du Lys… je ne me rappelle plus de ton prénom !

Soudain très pâle, Alexandre se tourne vers Tiffany, qui avale un morceau de galette en essayant de prendre un air innocent. Elle lui retourne un regard surpris.

– Le directeur de quoi ? Attends, pourquoi tu regardes vers moi comme ça, y a un souci ?

La fillette tourne la tête pour vérifier que personne ne se trouve dans son dos, sur le point de l'attaquer. Mais mis à part eux trois, la salle est vide. Platane n'a pas perdu une miette de l'échange.

– Vous vous connaissez, tous les deux ?

Tiffany lève le nez avec fierté.

– On est les meilleurs amis du monde, même !

– Hé bien, lâche le professeur, ton meilleur ami est le fils du plus riche entrepreneur de tout Kalos, qui également un inventeur de génie. Il ne te l'a pas dit ?

– Non, répond l'apprentie dresseuse en haussant les épaules. Et alors ? Moi, je suis la fille d'Élisandra, la grande championne de Courses de Rhinocorne et je vois pas que ça change. Je suis moi et Alex est Alex !

Un immense soulagement se peint sur le visage d'Alexandre. Le professeur ricane un peu.

– Je vois, je vois… en tout cas, Marisson a l'air de bien se porter.

Rima adresse un signe à son précédent propriétaire. Ce dernier se tourne alors de nouveau vers la pierre ronde au centre de toutes ses pensées.

– Hé bien, mon garçon, pour te répondre de manière tout à fait honnête, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Cette pierre m'a été envoyée par mon ami Cornélius, le champion de l'arène de Yantreizh. Elle est apparemment liée aux Méga-évolutions, mais je ne sais rien de plus.

– Ah, réagit Tiffany. Vous aviez déjà parlé de ces évolutions le jour où vous m'avez donné Rima, professeur. Je m'en souvenais, mais je n'ai rien entendu à ce propos.

Platane pousse un soupir las.

– Je m'en doutais. Personne ne sait encore rien à ce propos. Moi-même, je ne m'intéresse au sujet que depuis très récemment. C'est un véritable mystère.

Visiblement désireux de partager son sujet de recherche, Platane leur explique que la Méga-évolution est un phénomène de transformation des Lucario, qui n'a jamais été vu nulle part ailleurs qu'à Yantreizh. Le Champion de l'Arène, qui est surnommé « l'Héritier » dans sa ville, se transmet deux pierres, de génération en génération, afin de procéder à cette transformation.

– Mais récemment, poursuit le professeur, on a trouvé une pierre strictement identique à l'une de celles du Champion, dans une carrière près de Yantreizh. Celui-ci me l'a aussitôt envoyée, à ma demande, afin que je l'analyse. La découverte d'une seconde pierre, identique à la sienne, implique que d'autres Méga-évolutions sont, peut-être, possibles.

– Et vos résultats ne donnent rien ? comprend Alexandre.

Le professeur triture sa moustache avec agacement.

– Absolument rien ! La structure moléculaire de cette pierre m'est complètement inconnue ! On dirait que le matériau dont elle est composée n'existe pas sur Terre. Elle ne vient tout de même pas de l'espace !

Les yeux de Tiffany se mettent à briller à la mention du mot « espace ». Mais Alexandre n'en a pas fini avec ses questions :

– Vous voulez dire que d'autres Pokémon que Lucario pourraient procéder à une Méga-évolution ?

– Peut-être ? Qui sait ? Nous en savons si peu que tout est possible !

– Mais qu'est-ce que ça implique exactement, une Méga-évolution ? intervient la fillette. Vous en parlez depuis tout à l'heure, mais moi, je ne sais pas ce que c'est !

Le professeur lui explique rapidement que les Lucario des Champions de Yantreish possèdent une faculté très particulière. En effet, ils sont capables de procéder à un phénomène qui ressemble fort à une évolution classique : ils changent d'apparence et deviennent plus fort. Toutefois, ce processus ne dure que quelques instants, ce qui implique qu'il s'agit plus d'une transformation que d'une véritable évolution.

– Ça a l'air génial… murmure rêveusement Tiffany. J'aimerais bien voir une Méga-évolution…

– Tu en verras sûrement une si tu poursuis ta conquête des badges, souligne Platane.

– J'ai hâte !

Le professeur pose tout à tour un regard pensif sur les deux amis.

– C'est étrange… marmonne-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que deux petits comme vous pourraient voyager ensemble, et se trouver bien. Peut-être que…

Tiffany et Alexandre le regardent avec surprise, ne comprenant pas le fil de sa réflexion. Le vieil homme se détourne alors de sa pierre en poussant un grognement d'Ursaring.

– Bien, je suis ravi de vous avoir intéressé à la Méga-évolution. Je compte sur vous pour ouvrir vos oreilles, les mômes.

Un coup de sonnette retentit, interrompant Platane. Ce dernier recommence à râler :

– Allons bon, c'est la journée des visites, aujourd'hui. Qui c'est, encore ?

– On devrait s'en aller, nous, dit Alexandre à Tiffany qui approuve.

Tous deux suivent le professeur qui sort de sa salle de recherches pour aller ouvrir. Derrière la porte, un petit homme quasiment chauve et bedonnant, chaussé d'étranges lunettes, sourit d'un air affable.

– Salut, mon vieux Platane ! lance-t-il joyeusement. Je viens prendre le café chez toi, aujourd'hui !

– Xanthin, s'égaie le professeur. Toujours prêt à venir t'incruster chez les autres, à ce que je vois, espèce de grigou.

– Tu me connais trop bien !

Le dénommé Xanthin jette un œil derrière le professeur, où Tiffany et Alexandre attendent poliment de pouvoir sortir.

– Oh ? Mais c'est le jeune monsieur De Lys !

Alexandre toussote, embarrassé. Un grand sourire moqueur illumine le visage de Tiffany, qui répète silencieusement « jeune monsieur De Lys » en prenant bien soin que son ami la remarque. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il entendra parler à nouveau de son glorieux titre.

– Bonjour, monsieur Xanthin. J'ignorais que vous connaissiez le professeur Platane…

– Oh si, c'est un bon ami à moi… Mais je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous faites ici ! Je vous croyais reparti en voyage pour vous perfectionner !

– Oh, c'est vrai que tu travailles aux Entreprises du Lys, Xanthin, se rappelle Platane. C'est pour ça que tu connais Alex !

– Connaître, c'est un bien grand mot, je n'ai jamais fait que l'apercevoir… Mais tout ça mis à part, mon vieil ami, je me suis laissé dire que tu avais acquis un trésor pour ton labo, récemment ?

Le vieux professeur lève les yeux au ciel.

– Je me demande comment tu fais pour être toujours au courant de tout, Xanthin ! Mais viens, entre, ça me sera profitable que tu examines ma pierre. Vous partez les mômes ? Au revoir !

Xanthin entre dans le labo alors que les deux amis en sortent et les scientifiques ferment la porte en échangeant des plaisanteries.

– Au fait, commence Tiffany avec un grand sourire. Puisque le « jeune monsieur De Lys» doit bien connaître la ville, il pourrait me faire visiter, non ?

Alexandre rougit.

– Franchement, ne m'appelle pas comme ça. C'est vraiment très gênant !

– Moi, je trouve ça chou !

Alors que les deux amis se mettent en route pour visiter Illumis, les événements se précipitent tout à coup. De l'intérieur du laboratoire provient un bruit de verre brisé, suivi d'un grand cri. Un fracas épouvantable s'ensuit, au milieu duquel le rugissement d'un Machopeur retentit.

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? ! s'exclame Tiffany.

Les dresseurs se précipitent à nouveau à l'intérieur de la salle de recherches. Les vitres de celles-ci ont été soufflées et tout le précieux matériel du professeur est à terre. Machopeur et Fragilady sont hors de combat dans un coin. Les scientifiques se tiennent au milieu de la pièce, en position défensive, face à un duo d'individus louches, masqués de rouge. L'un des deux tient la pierre multicolore de Platane entre ses doigts gantés et un superbe Flambusard bat des ailes avec orgueil au-dessus de leurs têtes.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? balbutie Tiffany en s'immobilisant sur le seuil.

Platane se tourne vers eux, paniqué.

– Attention, les enfants ! Ces gens sont des voleurs !

– Quoi ? !

Alexandre se place automatiquement devant Tiffany en guise de protection, une main sur la Pokéball de Némélios.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? crache-t-il avec agressivité.

– Précisément ce que je tiens entre mes mains, répond une voix de femme. Vous devriez garder votre langue un peu plus dans votre poche, professeur Platane. Il n'existe que deux exemplaires de cette pierre au monde, n'est-ce pas ? Sa valeur doit atteindre des sommets !

– Comment osez-vous ? ! s'indigne Xanthin. Vous ne comprenez rien à la valeur de la science !

– Je préfère la valeur de l'argent, mais chacun ses faiblesses, ricane l'autre voleur, un homme.

Et sans attendre plus, les deux voleurs s'enfuient par la fenêtre. Flambusard, juste avant de les suivre, génère un mini-tourbillon en battant des ailes. L'oiseau file ensuite, laissant en cadeau ce cyclone miniature qui dévaste un peu plus la pièce. Les quatre personnes présentes dans la pièce sont projetées contre les murs et malmenés par les débris volant dangereusement autour d'eux.

– Il faut sortir d'ici ! crie Xanthin. Vite ! Viens, Platane !

Le petit homme pousse son ami vers la sortie. Avec difficultés, tout le monde arrive à sortir et ils s'éloignent de la pièce dévastée. Platane est effondré.

– Mon labo… mon matériel… mes recherches…

Xanthin lui tapote le dos avec compassion.

– Ne désespère pas, mon vieux. On va appeler la police, et puis je vais t'aider à tout nettoyer et on récupérera tes données… Tu dois pouvoir en récupérer une bonne partie…

– Où est Tiffany ? s'exclame tout à coup Alexandre.

Les deux hommes regardent autour d'eux. La blondinette n'est visible nulle part. Elle n'est pas non plus dans la salle de recherche, où les dégâts ne permettent pas de la dissimuler. Il ne faut qu'un instant au jeune garçon pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé : profitant de la confusion, la fillette s'est lancée à la poursuite des voleurs.

– Bon sang… ! Elle les a suivi !

Sans attendre, il se rue hors du laboratoire dans l'espoir de la rattraper. Xanthin s'élance à sa suite sans attendre.

– Appelle la police, vite ! crie-t-il à Platane avant de disparaître par la porte.

Le scientifique court après Alexandre, mais ses petites jambes et son embonpoint ne lui permettent pas de le suivre aussi vite qu'il peut l'espérer.

– Ne partez pas tout seul, monsieur De Lys, crie-t-il. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait vous arriver ? !

Ce dernier ne ralentit pas.

– Et qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver à Tiffany, toute seule ? rétorque-t-il furieusement.

Le petit homme ne répond rien et accélère sa course.

– Mais vous savez au moins par où est partie cette enfant ?

– J'ai vu son Rhinocorne disparaître juste à l'angle de cette rue !

– Et vous n'avez pas un Pokémon volant pour la repérer du ciel ?

– Non… !

Un sourire étrangement satisfait étire brièvement les lèvres de Xanthin. Il détache une Pokéball de l'intérieur de sa veste et un Nosferapti en sort dans un éclair rouge. Le scientifique cesse de courir, à bout de forces, imité par Alexandre. En voyant la chauve-souris, le jeune homme a aussitôt compris ce que le petit homme a en tête.

– Repère une fillette blonde, habillée en rose, sur le dos d'un Rhinocorne, ordonne ce dernier. Ça doit bien être la seule de ce genre à courir les rues…

Après un petit cri approbateur, Nosferapti s'envole à tire d'aile, dépassant les bâtiments pour avoir une vue d'ensemble du quartier. Il s'éloigne rapidement, attentif au moindre détail. Alexandre pose un regard reconnaissant sur Xanthin.

– Merci, dit-il simplement.

– Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi, répond ce dernier d'un ton léger. J'ai au moins autant envie de sauver cette fillette que de récupérer la pierre que ces truands ont volé.

Tous deux observent le vol de Nosferapti, dont le bleu finit par se confondre rapidement avec celui du ciel. Le scientifique se tourne vers Alexandre avec un intérêt certain.

– Hé bien, mon jeune ami… je dois bien avouer ma surprise de vous trouver à Illumis. Je pensais que vous étiez reparti sur les routes pour vous perfectionner.

– C'est le cas, répondit Alexandre tout en fixant anxieusement le ciel des yeux.

– Et cette fillette qui vous accompagnait… une de vos amies ?

– Tiffany… Oui, c'est une amie très chère. Elle est adorable… J'espère qu'il ne va rien lui arriver.

– Je vois, je vois, commente Xanthin.

À cet instant, Nosferapti réapparaît dans le ciel. Il se dirige vers eux à toute vitesse et leur indique une direction bien précise. Xanthin sourit avec satisfaction.

– M'est avis que nous retrouverons votre chère amie en suivant mon Pokémon…

– Allons-y, lâche Alexandre qui s'est déjà élancé.

 **…**

À peine éjectée de la salle de recherches par Alexandre, Tiffany se saisit déjà de la Pokéball de Titan. Il n'est pas question que ces sales voleurs s'en tirent comme ça !

Sans perdre un instant, elle se précipite hors du laboratoire et libère son Pokémon en fouillant des yeux les alentours. La silhouette des voleurs s'éloigne déjà, sautant de toits en toits. Elle bondit sur le dos de Titan sans tarder et lui lance le signal d'avancer. Ce dernier s'élance, conscient de l'urgence dans le comportement de sa dresseuse.

La fillette ne perd pas des yeux l'avancée des voleurs, qui finissent par se rendre compte de sa présence. Leur Flambusard bifurque dans sa direction, les ailes brillant d'une attaque Aile d'Acier. Tout en se tenant d'une main pour ne pas tomber, Tiffany soulève son Marisson de l'autre.

– Fouet Lianes. Bloque-lui au moins une aile !

Rima obéit mais, très rapide, le Pokémon volant esquive. Heureusement, le mouvement l'a obligé à dévier de sa trajectoire et son attaque échoue. Rima grimpe sur la tête de Tiffany qui le maintient toujours solidement d'une main.

– Je te laisse gérer ce sale piaf ! Continue comme ça Titan, tu les rattrapes !

En effet, soit le Rhinocorne les a rattrapés, soit les voleurs ont ralenti leur course, car ils sont désormais à seulement quelques mètres. D'un bond agile, ils traversent une allée en passant par les toits et s'enfoncent dans les ruelles de moins en moins fréquentées d'Illumis. La fillette y engage Titan sans la moindre hésitation. Cette bifurcation permet également de se débarrasser du Flambusard, qui ne peut plus voler correctement dans ces ruelles trop étroites. Il tourne en rond au-dessus de la fillette en criant mon mécontentement : Rima lui tire la langue.

C'est alors que Titan pile net, manquant désarçonner sa dresseuse. Celle-ci remarque qu'ils sont dans une impasse, où les deux voleurs l'attendent de pied ferme.

– Visiblement, tu n'as pas l'intention de nous laisser en paix… commence l'homme.

– Alors nous allons tout simplement nous débarrasser de toi, achève la femme.

– Je voudrais bien voir ça !

Flambusard les rejoint dans l'impasse, assez grande pour qu'il puisse y voler assez à l'aise. Tiffany bondit du dos de Titan. Celui-ci fléchit les pattes en grondant, prêt au combat. Rima se place à ses côtés, le regard sérieux.

L'adrénaline court dans les veines de la petite dresseuse, l'empêchant de regretter sa décision irréfléchie de suivre les deux malfaiteurs. Elle ne pense pas aux deux scientifiques laissés dans le labo, dont elle ignore même le sort. Elle pense bien un peu à Alexandre, qui sera sûrement furieux quand il la retrouvera. Elle repousse fermement la pensée dangereuse qui essaie de lui infliger une peur atroce : et s'il ne la retrouvait jamais ?

Alexandre la retrouvera toujours.

– Titan ! Rima ! lance-t-elle avec détermination. Il faut absolument récupérer la pierre du professeur Platane. Je compte sur vous !

– Tu peux surtout compter qu'on ne va pas te laisser nous ennuyer bien longtemps, siffle la femme.

– Flambusard, appelle l'homme. Aile d'Acier sur Rhinocorne, puis Nitrocharge sur Marisson. Ça devrait calmer cette foutue gamine.

L'oiseau pousse un cri féroce et écarte largement ses ailes qui se mettent à briller d'un éclat métallique. Un sourire mauvais étire les lèvres de Tiffany.

– Anti-Air ! réplique-t-elle, triomphante.

Titan se cabre un instant, avant de retomber sur le sol, le fissurant. Il arrache un gros morceau de pavé avec sa gueule et le projette sur l'oiseau. Le projectile atterrit précisément sur l'aile de Flambusard avec une force incroyable. Le volatile pousse un cri de douleur et s'écrase au sol.

– Titan, Charge ces deux gus ! ordonne l'apprentie dresseuse sans attendre. Quant à toi, Rima, Fouet Lianes sur ce sale piaf, ligote-le comme un saucisson !

Titan s'élance en courant sur les deux voleurs, furieux. La situation devient rapidement incontrôlable. Entre les impacts des attaques de Titan qui font trembler le sol, Rima et Flambusard qui roulent sur le sol en s'abreuvant d'insultes et Tiffany qui ne cesse de crier, c'est un miracle que la police ne soit pas déjà alertée.

Sans crier gare, la fillette se jette alors sur la voleuse, visant sa veste aux multiples poches. Juste avant, elle a libéré Berry de sa Pokéball, ce dernier se jetant au visage de l'homme pour le distraire. C'est à cet instant précis que les voleurs perdent complètement leur sang-froid. L'homme empoigne Berry et le jette contre un mur de toutes ses forces. Le petit Pokémon Fée glisse lentement le long des pierres et atterrit au sol comme un bout de chiffon. La femme assène une gifle retentissante à Tiffany qui recule, non sans emporter avec elle un long morceau de veste, qui se déchire avec un bruit effroyable.

La pierre du professeur Platane jaillit d'une poche, s'immobilisant un quart de seconde dans les airs. Puis, inévitablement, la loi de la gravité la rappelle et elle tombe à terre, sous le regard horrifié de tout le monde.

– Titan, Écrasement ! hurle la petite dresseuse.

Elle tombe à terre à son tour, au moment où Titan obéit, se soulevant sur ses pattes arrière pour ensuite se laisser retomber, ébranlant le sol. Les deux voleurs, encore debout, vacillent et la pierre multicolore roule hors de vue.

– J'en ai assez ! rugit l'homme. Flambusard, crame-moi ces petits cons ! Boutefeu !

Les yeux de Tiffany s'écarquillent d'horreur. Maladroitement, elle se relève et attrape le petit corps inconscient de Berry entre ses mains. Titan ne perd pas une seconde pour courir la rejoindre et elle s'accroche à sa cuirasse de manière désespérée. Le Rhinocorne donne un grand coup de tête dans un conteneur qui s'effondre et les cache tous les trois derrière. Rima s'écarte de Flambusard en couinant quand ce dernier commence à être environné de flammes. Il se tourne vers sa dresseuse, tendant ses lianes vers elle.

Tiffany regarde son Pokémon, éperdue.

– Rima… ! s'écrie-t-elle.

À cet instant, Flambusard semble exploser. Des jets de flammes sont projetés dans toutes les directions. La ruelle tout entière est noyée sous le déluge de feu. Les flammes sont si puissantes qu'elles dépassent même les toits de plusieurs mètres. Les voleurs n'ont pas attendu la catastrophe pour sauter sur les toits et se cacher derrière une cheminée.

Le feu ne laisse aucune chance à quoi que ce soit de combustible dans toute l'impasse. La moindre ordure, les poubelles en plastique, sont carbonisées. Seuls les conteneurs en ferraille résistent un peu, mais ils sont désormais à moitié fondus. Tiffany est persuadée qu'elle aussi brûle alors que la chaleur intense s'attaque à sa peau.

Puis en un instant, les flammes s'éteignent, laissant un Flambusard éreinté au centre d'un cratère consumé. La rue ressemble à un champ de bataille : tout est fondu ou réduit en cendres. Tiffany jette un coup d'œil prudent.

– Rima ? !

Le petit hérisson lui jette un regard terrifié. Il se tient au milieu de la seule parcelle intacte de la rue, à l'abri d'un bouclier formé d'hexagones bleutés. L'attaque Abri a démontré son efficacité en sauvant littéralement la vie de son utilisateur.

Celui-ci n'a rien.

– Rima !

Avec un hurlement de joie et de triomphe, la petite dresseuse se rue sur son Pokémon et le prend dans ses bras pour le faire tournoyer.

– J'ai eu tellement peur ! Mais tu es génial ! On a bien fait de laisser Alex t'apprendre cette attaque, elle t'a sauvé ! Je suis tellement soulagée ! !

Il n'y a plus aucune trace des voleurs. Flambusard remue un peu, relève la tête avec inquiétude, puis pousse un cri désemparé. Sans attendre et malgré la faiblesse, il s'envole et disparaît derrière les toits.

Tiffany attend simplement qu'Alexandre arrive, suivi de peu par la police. Comme elle s'y attendait, le jeune homme est fou de rage.

– Courir toute seule après deux malfaiteurs ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

– Je ne pouvais pas les laisser emporter la pierre du professeur…

Son poing jusque-là serré s'ouvre, dévoilant une pierre d'une rondeur parfaite, chatoyant de multiples couleurs. Alexandre en perd toute colère.

– Tu l'as récupérée… ?

– Brave petite ! s'écrie Platane en surgissant de nulle part.

Le vieil homme saisit la fillette entre ses bras, lui dépose deux baisers bruyants sur les joues et s'empare ensuite de sa pierre, soulagé.

L'Agent Jenny se rapproche alors d'eux, afin de les interroger. L'affaire étant grave, il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils vont passer beaucoup de temps au poste. Heureusement, le professeur Platane et monsieur Xanthin prennent les choses en main.

Malgré tout, le professeur est inquiet : peu de gens étaient au courant de la présence de la pierre dans son laboratoire. Il ne pensait pas que quiconque s'intéresserait à cet objet et il se demande bien qui peut se cacher derrière ce vol. Ce n'est pas rassurant pour la suite…

 **…**

 _Dans le prochain chapitre…_

 _Toujours à Illumis, Tiffany se lie d'amitié avec Josselin, un talentueux styliste en herbe. Il prépare un costume pour sa sœur Marion, une Artiste Pokémon qui doit faire un match de parade en duo très bientôt. Malheureusement, la partenaire de Marion ne sera pas présente à temps. Tiffany est sollicitée pour la remplacer au pied levé… mais la dresseuse déteste les Salons Pokémon !_


	9. Chapitre 9 - Couaneton

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Aujourd'hui, on plonge dans le monde des Salons ! De nouveaux personnages très importants vont faire leur apparition =D Concernant l'écriture, ça avance bien, le chapitre 10 est en correction et j'ai bien entamé le chapitre 11 (et même le 12, dans la foulée). Merci encore de suivre les aventures de Tiffany, Alex et leurs Pokémon._

 _Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Couaneton**

 **.**

Toujours à Illumis, Tiffany et Alexandre font une dernière vérification de leurs sacs et de l'état de santé de leurs Pokémon. Ils sont sur le point de partir pour Fort-Vanitas, et le chemin sera long : ils ne doivent rien oublier.

À la grande surprise de Tiffany, le Centre est bondé. De nombreux dresseurs, surtout des jeunes filles, s'agitent en tout sens. Certaines portent des tenues très élégantes, leurs Pokémon sont parés de rubans, chapeaux ou autres perles. Il y a foule au guichet de l'Infirmière et dans la boutique du Centre. Alexandre, qui souhaite effectuer quelques emplettes, lui adresse un regard impuissant. Une demi-douzaine de personnes patientent déjà avant lui. L'attente va être longue.

Après un signe réconfortant à l'adresse de son ami, Tiffany décide de déambuler dans le Centre pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Toutefois, son attention est plutôt attirée par un jeune garçon d'à peu près son âge, installé sur une banquette à l'écart, accompagné d'un Larveyette. Le Pokémon Insecte crache un fil incroyablement fin que son dresseur enroule ensuite autour d'un cylindre. Le résultat ressemble à s'y méprendre à une bobine de fil.

Elle s'approche aussitôt, dévorée par la curiosité.

– Salut… Tu fais du fil avec la Sécrétion de ton Pokémon ?

Le garçon lève un regard méfiant vers elle. Sans le remarquer, Tiffany s'accroupit pour observer de plus près la bobine, admirative.

– On dirait du vrai fil ! C'est incroyable !

– La… les fils de soie des Pokémon insecte sont… sont résistants… bafouille le garçon en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Ils permettent de faire des… des coutures quasiment inusables…

– Tu veux dire que tu couds avec ? Ouah ! C'est vachement impressionnant !

Un sourire un peu embarrassé étire les lèvres du garçon.

– Tu… trouves ? D'habitude, les gens disent que c'est… bizarre…

– Ah bon ? Moi, je trouve pas !

La fillette adresse une caresse au Larveyette qui ferme les yeux de contentement. Le garçon paraît étonnement ravi de la situation. Il soulève le tissu bleu et argenté qui repose sur ses genoux pour le montrer à Tiffany.

– J'étais justement en train de finir de coudre l'ourlet cette jupe, dit-il. Tu veux voir ?

– Oh oui !

La fillette s'installe derechef devant le garçon, assise à même le sol, le menton entre les mains, parfaitement attentive. Ce dernier replace correctement la jupe et commence à coudre avec des gestes précis. Tout en admirant l'ourlet qui se forme sous ses yeux, Tiffany en profite pour examiner son nouvel ami. C'est un métisse aux cheveux un peu longs, aussi bouclés qu'un Wattouat. Il a de nombreux kilos en trop, maladroitement dissimulés sous un large tee-shirt aux couleurs de son Larveyette et un jean sombre. Ses yeux sont bruns et il arbore un air un peu timide, même absorbé par sa tâche. Peut-être le stress de se sentir observé ?

– Au fait, dit-elle pour briser la glace, je m'appelle Tiffany. Et lui, c'est mon petit Rima, ajoute-t-elle joyeusement en désignant Marisson sur ses genoux.

– Mari ! s'exclame ce dernier joyeusement.

– Oh… Moi, c'est...

– Josselin ? ! C'est une catastrophe !

Une jeune fille, métisse elle-aussi, s'approche alors du duo avec une mine courroucée. Sans même prendre garde à Tiffany, elle s'assoit à côté du garçon et enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

– Claire est toujours à Mozheim, et il y a une grève des transports, marmonne-t-elle. Elle ne sera pas là à temps pour le spectacle de cet après-midi ! Je me retrouve sans partenaire au dernier moment !

Josselin écarquille les yeux, laissant sa jupe retomber mollement sur ses genoux.

– T-tu plaisantes ? croasse-t-il. Mais… pour la représentation, il faut…

– ...être deux, je sais ! se lamente la jeune fille. Je dois absolument trouver une solution !

Elle relève la tête et son regard croise celui de Tiffany, toujours assise face à Josselin, dans l'incompréhension totale de la situation. Le regard de la jeune métisse vogue de la petite blonde à Josselin.

– Qui es-tu ? finit-elle par demander.

– Je m'appelle Tiffany, répond obligeamment cette dernière.

Marion jette un regard surpris à Josselin.

– C'est une amie à toi ?

– Euh… non… on vient juste de se rencontrer…

– Oh, je vois. Je m'appelle Marion et je suis Artiste Pokémon, se présente la jeune fille. Josselin est mon petit frère.

Tiffany se présente une nouvelle fois. Elle n'est pas très douée en physionomie mais elle se doutait que Josselin et Marion étaient frère et sœur. Tous deux se ressemblent énormément, bien que la jeune fille paraisse de quelques années plus âgée. La blondinette est particulièrement fascinée par les yeux dorés de Marion, surmontés par des cils immenses. La métisse est vraiment très jolie. Ses épaisses boucles sont rassemblées en deux couettes hautes de chaque côté de son visage, attachés par des rubans bleus. Elle porte un col roulé blanc et une jupe, bleue elle-aussi, plissée.

Ses mouvements gracieux et sa tenue très féminine lui font un peu penser à toutes les filles qui se baladent dans le Centre depuis le matin.

Marion la scrute soudain avec une grande attention.

– Tu es dresseuse ? lui demande-t-elle de but en blanc.

Tiffany hoche positivement la tête.

– Oui.

– Artiste ?

– Pas du tout, réplique la blondinette en fronçant les sourcils.

Marion secoue la tête avec un soupir dépité.

– Bien sûr que non, je suis idiote. Tu n'as pas du tout l'allure d'une Artiste.

– Hé, c'est pas gentil !

Marion ne répond pas, plongée dans une profonde réflexion, tout en se mordillant l'ongle du pouce.

– Tu pourrais demander à d'autres filles, suggère timidement Josselin. Il y a beaucoup d'Artistes présentes pour le spectacle…

– Je peux vous aider à chercher, si vous voulez, se propose Tiffany. J'ai pas tout compris, mais je vais tout de même pas vous laisser dans l'embarras !

L'Artiste fait la moue mais Josselin lui explique volontiers la situation. Chaque année, la ville d'Illumis organise une Parade afin de promouvoir les Salons Pokémon. Outre de nombreux stands, des conférences et la présence d'anciennes Reines de Kalos, il y a aussi plusieurs petits spectacles ou les Artistes peuvent faire des démonstrations. Marion, accompagnée de trois autres camarades, avait prévu de présenter un Combat Multi, à quatre Artistes. Mais à présent que Claire ne peut plus venir, la prestation est compromise.

Il a tout juste terminé qu'Alexandre les rejoint, un sac en papier dans les bras.

– Bonjour, lance-t-il, poliment intrigué. Vous avez l'air de parler de sujets très importants…

Tiffany l'accueille à bras ouverts.

– C'est Josselin et Marion, ils ont des ennuis…

Elle répète en quelques phrases le problème rencontrés par les deux frangins. Alexandre sourit.

– Tu devrais les aider.

– Toi aussi, réplique la fillette en haussant les sourcils.

– Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu pourrais être la partenaire de Marion, si elle est d'accord. Je ne peux pas trop m'avancer, mais Berry est un Pokémon parfait pour les Salons et il a des attaques très visuelles.

– Berry ? souligne Marion, curieuse.

– Mon Sucroquin…

– Tu as un Sucroquin ?

L'Artiste échange un regard avec Josselin, qui hoche la tête avec un air entendu.

– C'est inespéré.

Marion se penche sur Tiffany qui la regarde avec suspicion. Le menton entre les mains, la jeune fille observe sa camarade avec une attention accrue.

– Si on va au-delà de tes fringues moches… tu es raisonnablement jolie. Pas trop grande, un peu ronde… Avec tes grands yeux bleus et tes cheveux très blonds, tu ressembles à une poupée. Avec une jolie robe, tu passerais sans difficulté pour une Artiste.

– Je ne sais pas si je dois bien prendre tout ça… grimace la blondinette.

– J'ai toujours le costume de Claire, avec quelques arrangements, elle peut le mettre, réfléchit Josselin.

– Hé, j'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord, moi !

Tiffany croise les bras en faisant la moue. Avec affection, Alexandre lui pose la main sur la tête.

– Tu devrais le faire. Je suis certain que cette expérience va t'aider à devenir une encore meilleure dresseuse. Écoute ton professeur !

Il agrémente son discours d'un clin d'œil complice qui fait lever les yeux de la fillette au ciel. Toutefois, ses protestations s'évanouissent. Décidés, Josselin et Marion se lèvent alors, motivés et prêts à la prendre en main.

…

– Je regrette déjà.

Tiffany se laisse tomber sur un des bancs du Centre Pokémon en soupirant. Elle vient de passer un long moment avec une robe sur le dos – une robe ! Elle ! - afin que Josselin l'adapte au mieux à sa taille. Elle s'en est débarrassée, mais le fantôme de son futur spectacle rôde : elle sait qu'elle devra enfiler à nouveau le vêtement avant longtemps. Alexandre a beau lui assurer de toutes les façons possibles qu'elle est très jolie en robe, elle ne peut pas le croire.

Marion balaye les plaintes de la fillette d'un revers de main.

– Le plus dur est passé, ma fille. Maintenant, on va juste s'entraîner ensemble… On a pas beaucoup de temps, mais on a pas le choix. Sors ton Sucroquin !

Avec une moue exaspérée, Tiffany obéit. Berry sort de sa Pokéball dans un flash rouge et jette un regard en coin à Marion, avant de se détourner. Celle-ci l'observe avec un intérêt satisfait.

– Il est magnifique ! Tu dois prendre vraiment soin de lui.

Tiffany se rengorge, tout à coup remotivée, alors que Berry coule un regard soudain plus doux vers l'Artiste.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il connaît comme attaque ? poursuit la jeune fille.

– Vent Féerique, Glas de soin, Chant Canon et Spore Coton.

– Oh ! C'est très intéressant ! On va pouvoir faire quelque chose de vous deux, finalement… Du coup, je vais vous présenter mon partenaire.

Sous le regard très intéressé de Tiffany, Marion détache une Pokéball de sa jupe et l'ouvre. Un joli Couaneton, qui porte un ruban argenté au cou, en surgit. Du bout de l'aile, il salue l'assistance. Berry hoche la tête en retour, mais la blondinette s'est renfrognée.

– C'est un oiseau, marmonne-t-elle.

– T'as un problème avec Couaneton ? relève Marion.

– Je n'aime pas les piafs.

– Hé bien, il faudra t'y faire parce que je combats avec Couaneton.

Une fois de plus, l'apprentie dresseuse lève les yeux au ciel. Marion pousse les Pokémon à discuter un peu ensemble avant de commencer l'entraînement. Pour suivre leur exemple, elle s'installe ensuite à côté de Tiffany en sortant un petit calepin de sa poche. Quand elle l'ouvre à une page bien précise, la blondinette peut voir des lignes sans fin d'une petite écriture serrée et des schémas très complexes, impliquant un Couaneton et un Fluvetin.

– Claire possède un Fluvetin, mais le style de ton Sucroquin s'en rapproche de très près, explique l'Artiste. On va miser sur ça. Si tu as déjà l'habitude des combats, ça ne va pas être si dur que ça, il faut juste que tu penses que tes capacités doivent être autant élégantes qu'efficaces.

Tiffany pose son menton sur ses poings en fronçant les sourcils.

– Et je fais ça comment ?

Marion se contente d'un sourire féroce.

– Oh, crois-moi, tu vas très vite le savoir.

 **…**

Quelques heures plus tard, Tiffany rejoint Alexandre et Josselin, sèchement écartés de la séance d'entraînement par Marion. Le petit styliste coud avec acharnement tandis que le dresseur lit un manuel déniché dans la bibliothèque du Centre. La fillette vient s'avachir sur la banquette à côté de lui, un sourire étrangement satisfait sur le visage. Alexandre baisse les yeux vers elle :

– Tu as l'air contente.

– Oui. Ça s'est drôlement bien passé. Marion est un prof moins terrible que toi, en fait…

Le jeune homme lui adresse un clin d'œil :

– On dirait que je te traumatise pas encore assez, si tu arrives à en plaisanter…

À ce moment, Josselin lève la tête de son ouvrage et s'aperçoit de la présence de sa nouvelle amie. Il lui adresse un sourire en levant la jolie robe qu'il retouche :

– J'ai bientôt terminé. Où est ma sœur ?

– Partie chercher ses copines. Elle m'a dit de la retrouver sur l'Avenue Floréal dès que je vous aurai ramenés.

– Laisse-moi juste mettre un dernier bouton, réclame Josselin. Après, on y va.

Après avoir réglé les derniers détails de ses travaux de couture, le styliste range soigneusement les deux costumes dans son sac et se déclare prêt à partir. Aussitôt, les trois camarades plient bagage et se mettent en route. Illumis est généralement toujours bondée, mais les rues semblent encore plus fréquentées et animées en ce jour de Parade. L'Avenue Floréal est quasiment impraticable : de nombreux stands et des estrades, qui affichent fièrement le logo des Salons Pokémon, sont dressés de chaque côté de la rue. La plus grande des scènes tourne le dos à la Tour Prismatique et accueille Gisèle, l'actuelle Reine de Kalos, ainsi que la célèbre actrice Dianthéa. Celle-ci, non contente d'être considérée comme la plus belle femme du monde du cinéma, a également été Reine de Kalos plusieurs années, en plus d'être désormais membre de l'Élite Quatre. Sa présence en ces lieux n'est pas étonnante.

Heureusement, pense Tiffany, sa prestation n'a pas lieu sur cette scène. Malgré tout, nerveuse, la fillette agrippe timidement la manche d'Alexandre du bout des doigts. Ce dernier, un peu étonné de la manifestation qui trahit ouvertement l'insécurité de son amie toujours si bravache, préfère ne pas réagir.

Marion les attend au pied de la scène, bras croisés, son pied tapotant impatiemment sur le sol. À côté d'elle, ses deux amies discutent à voix basse, peaufinant les derniers détails de leur stratégie.

– Ah, enfin, s'exclame la métisse en les apercevant.

Elle se précipite sur Tiffany et l'arrache à Alexandre sans prêter la moindre attention à la pâleur de la fillette.

– On a juste le temps de se mettre en costume, ma fille. T'es prête ?

À cet instant, elle remarque les tremblements de sa partenaire d'un jour. De trop blanche, celle-ci a viré au vert et ses yeux reflètent un désarroi sans bornes. Marion fait signe à Alexandre de la suivre et elle les entraîne tous les deux à l'arrière de la scène, où une cabine provisoire a été dressée afin que les Artistes puissent enfiler leurs costumes.

– Bon, dit-elle en faisant face aux deux amis. Si tu veux vomir, fais-le maintenant, y a un caniveau juste là, et j'aimerais autant éviter que tu le fasses sur scène.

Alexandre pose la main sur l'épaule de la fillette tremblante.

– Allons, Tiffany… dit-il d'une voix apaisante. Tu as déjà mené plusieurs combats, parfois compliqués, et tu t'en es toujours sortie…

– C'était pas un Salon ! hoquette la blondinette. Je ne suis pas du tout faite pour ça, je le sais ! Je vais tout louper et je serais à jamais humiliée ! En plus, je vais tout gâcher la performance de Marion !

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, lance sèchement celle-ci. Tu te focalises sur l'aspect Salon comme si c'était tellement différent des combats que tu ne pourrais pas y arriver. Mais les deux disciplines se ressemblent plus que tu ne peux le croire !

– Ah bon… ?

– Bien sûr ! Bon, évidemment, les Salons se concentrent principalement sur la beauté de la prestation, mais tous, Dresseurs ou Artistes, nous avons à cœur de donner le meilleur de nous-mêmes, de nous améliorer, de réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'agir… Et de gagner !

Tiffany baisse un peu les yeux, réfléchissant aux paroles de sa camarade. Ses poings se serrent légèrement et elle se tourne vers Alexandre, hésitante. Celui-ci lui adresse un sourire réconfortant.

– Tout va bien se passer.

– D'accord…

La fillette prend une grande inspiration et détend ses poings. Marion tape dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

– Parfait ! Bon, toi le garçon, dehors ! Les filles vont se changer, maintenant ! Où est mon frère ?

Alexandre s'éclipse, remplacé par Josselin et ses costumes. Toutefois, il est aussi rapidement mis dehors et les deux jeunes filles se retrouvent seules. Avec des gestes d'expert, Marion enfile son costume. Celui-ci est composé d'un haut à manches courtes, bleu ciel, surmonté d'une sorte de corset composé d'un kaléidoscopes de triangles de plusieurs nuances de bleus plus sombres et argentés. La jupe évasée et les hautes bottes sont sur le même principe. De longs gants blancs et des élastiques pour cheveux bleus à frous-frous complètement l'ensemble. La tenue donne à Marion des airs de jeune fille tout droit venue du futur.

La tenue destinée à Tiffany est bien différente. Celle-ci a d'abord enfilé un joli chemisier blanc à dentelles, sur lequel est installé une robe bustier rose pâle à rayures verticales. Trois jupons plus courts, bleu pastel, blanc et jaune pâle, parsemés de rubans roses entourent sa taille. Des chaussettes blanches et des chaussures roses vernies complètent le tout.

Marion aide sa camarade à installer les jupons de la meilleure manière possible. Le vêtement est encore un peu trop grand pour elle, mais les retouches de Josselin sont des merveilles. L'Artiste brosse ensuite soigneusement les cheveux en broussaille de sa protégée, avec force grognements.

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, marmonne-t-elle en s'acharnant sur une mèche. On dirait que tes cheveux suivent leur propre loi de gravité ? Même mes boucles sont plus disciplinées que ça !

Tiffany hausse les épaules.

– J'ai jamais cherché à les comprendre…

Bon gré mal gré, Marion parvient à nouer la chevelure rebelle en deux couettes de chaque côté de la tête de Tiffany. Elle-même a changé de coiffure : elle ne porte plus qu'une seule couette sur le côté droit de la tête. Pour terminer, elle pose la barrette associée au costume sur les cheveux de Tiffany : un ruban de satin bleu pastel sur lequel est posé deux petites ailes blanches.

– Te voilà prête ! Fais-moi honneur !

Tiffany lève les poings, le regard déterminé.

– Oui ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je n'ai pas à m'en faire ! Ce n'est qu'un combat comme les autres ! Je vais y arriver.

– Voilà la bonne attitude, la félicite Marion. Allez, ma fille, on y va !

Sans laisser à sa camarade le temps de réfléchir, l'Artiste l'empoigne par le bras et les fait monter sur la scène. Juste avant deux, un autre quatuor de jeunes filles salue après la prestation qu'elles ont donné. De l'autre côté de l'estrade, les amies de Marion leur adressent un signe, dissimulées par les rideaux des coulisses. La jeune femme dynamique qui s'occupe de cette scène remercie les précédentes Artistes et annoncent les suivantes.

– Et maintenant, pour un Combat Multi… veuillez adresser un tonnerre d'applaudissements à Arielle et Perrine du côté rouge… et Marion et Tiffany du côté bleu !

Marion avance, le regard déterminé et le menton haut. L'apprentie dresseuse n'a pas d'autres choix que de la suivre et elles se retrouvent toutes les deux sur scène, sous les acclamations et les hourras. Automatiquement, l'apprentie dresseuse cherche Alexandre du regard. Ce dernier dépasse sans mal d'une bonne tête la plupart des spectateurs présents. Il s'est glissé sur le côté de la foule pour ne gêner personne et elle le repère sans difficulté. Il lui adresse un sourire dès que leurs regards se croisent. Le soutien indéfectible du jeune homme la fait sourire à son tour et elle se sent prise d'un soudain regain de courage.

Quand la présentatrice leur demande de présenter leurs Pokémon, elle lance la Pokéball de Berry sans trembler. Son Sucroquin et le Couaneton de Marion font face à Dedenne et Funécire.

– On y va ! s'écrie Marion. À toi, Tiffany !

– Berry, comme à l'entraînement, lance la fillette. Spore Coton !

– Couaneton, utilise Tourniquet !

Les Pokémon obéissent sans tarder. De l'autre côté, Dedenne se met à étinceler d'électricité grâce à Chargeur. Plusieurs petites flammes se mettent à tourbillonner autour de Funécire : ce dernier prépare un Feu Follet, mais la pluie de coton de Berry tombe sur lui et Dedenne avant qu'il ne puisse attaquer. Le duo adverse se voit sensiblement ralenti par la lourde masse de coton qui leur colle à la peau. Simultanément, Couaneton lance une gerbe d'eau dans un arc gracieux qui inonde le terrain. L'attaque Feu Follet finit toutefois par le toucher, lui meurtrissant une aile.

En voyant l'aile brûlée de Couaneton, Tiffany réagit aussitôt. Dès que le combat a été lancé, tout ce qui se déroule autour n'a plus eu d'importance. Les leçons d'Alexandre défilent dans sa tête et elle pointe du doigt le partenaire de Sucroquin.

– Berry, Glas de Soin !

Le Pokémon Fée brille momentanément d'une lumière blanche alors qu'un doux bruit de carillon se fait entendre. La brûlure de Couaneton disparaît en un instant.

– Génial ! jubile Marion.

Elle se tourne vers Tiffany et lui serre l'épaule avec enthousiasme. Gagnée par la joie de sa coéquipière, la fillette se concentre encore plus. Contrairement à ses prévisions, elle s'amuse beaucoup : ce combat est tout aussi ordinaire que ceux qu'elle a déjà livrés.

– Je m'occupe de Dedenne ! lance-t-elle. Vas-y, Berry, utilise Vent Féerique !

Berry se jette sur Dedenne qui l'accueille d'un Reflet déstabilisant. Tiffany entreprend alors d'anéantir tous les clones les uns après les autres. Constatant qu'elle se débrouille bien, Marion se lance à l'assaut de Funécire.

– Vas-y Couaneton, utilise Vibraqua, pleine puissance ! !

Son adversaire réplique d'une Ombre Nocturne, qui a l'avantage de toucher en premier. Mais Marion reste calme et répète son ordre. Couaneton s'ébroue un peu, écarte largement les ailes et lance son attaque avec brio. Les ondes aquatiques ne laissent aucune chance à Funécire, faible face aux attaques de type eau. Le petit spectre tombe sur le sol, évanoui, et est aussitôt rappelé par sa dresseuse.

En voyant ça, sa coéquipière ordonne à son Dedenne de lancer l'attaque Parabocharge. Le petit rongeur s'empresse d'obéir, et un puissant arc électrique, alimenté par le Chargeur précédent, envahit toute la scène. Couaneton, rudement touché, tombe à terre en tremblant.

– Utilise Atterrissage ! s'exclame Marion, triomphante.

Le caneton pousse un petit cri de soulagement et se met à briller d'une lumière blanche, ses ailes largement déployées. Son état s'améliore à vue d'œil, sous le regard satisfait de sa dresseuse. Pendant ce temps, Tiffany n'est pas restée inactive.

– Berry, Vent Féerique !

Sucroquin s'acharne toujours contre les clones de Dedenne, mais ces derniers s'amenuisent. Il finit enfin par trouver l'original, que le Vent Féerique touche de plein fouet. Marion se tourne vers Tiffany avec un sourire éclatant, que la fillette lui rend. Aucune des deux ne pensait ça possible, mais elles font une équipe d'enfer : chacune combat avec brio sans gêner l'autre. Leurs Pokémon se complètent parfaitement et elles se sentent totalement en phase.

– Ensemble ?

– C'est parti !

Il n'y a presque pas besoin de mot pour leur final. D'un commun accord, elles désignent Dedenne, qui charge frénétiquement son énergie en vue d'une nouvelle attaque Parabocharge.

– Vent Féerique, Berry !

– Couaneton, utilise Aéropique !

Les deux attaques combinées ne laissent aucune chance à Dedenne, qui s'effondre.

– Et c'est une victoire éclatante pour le duo Marion et Tiffany ! annonce la présentatrice.

Tiffany pousse un hurlement de joie. Marion se tourne vers elle, les mains levées en l'air et les deux partenaires en tapent dix en riant à perdre haleine. Puis, contre toute attente, l'Artiste engloutit sa coéquipière dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

– C'était vraiment génial ! J'ai adoré combattre avec toi !

Un instant éberluée, la blondinette rend l'étreinte avec entrain : elle a toujours aimé les câlins et le compliment de Marion lui va droit au cœur.

– Moi aussi ! Il faudrait le refaire !

Marion s'écarte brusquement, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de formuler la pensée qui vient de la traverser, que ses amies les rejoignent.

– C'était génial, Marion, dit Perrine, une grande fille très mince aux longs cheveux noirs.

Arielle, sa sœur cadette, une fille aux cheveux de miel et aux joues roses, observe Tiffany avec intérêt.

– Tu nous avais caché que tu avais trouvé une Artiste si talentueuse !

– Je ne suis pas Artiste, s'empresse de préciser la fillette.

– Vraiment ? Pourtant, tu as du potentiel…

Après les félicitations et les remerciements de tous les côtés, les jeunes filles s'empressent de quitter la scène pour laisser la place au prochain combat. Tiffany et Marion retrouvent Alexandre et Josselin, qui les félicitent à leur tour chaleureusement. Marion s'éclipse un instant avec son frère pendant que Tiffany s'empresse de retrouver ses vêtements ordinaires.

Rima, laissé aux bons soins d'Alexandre pendant le spectacle, retrouve les bras de sa dresseuse avec une grande satisfaction. La fillette rejoint son ami, des étoiles dans les yeux.

– C'était génial, en fait !

– Je savais que tu t'en sortirais à merveille, la félicite le jeune garçon.

Tiffany resserre les bras sur Rima, le regard pensif.

– Je crois que ce que j'ai le plus aimé, c'est livrer ce match avec Marion… C'était incroyable, on se connaît à peine ! Et pourtant, ça s'est hyper bien passé et j'étais vraiment… vraiment… je sais pas comment le dire, mais elle et moi, c'est comme si on avait toujours combattu ensemble !

– Vous étiez en phase ? suggère Alexandre.

– J'imagine que c'est ça !

La fillette se contente de sourire, mais son regard pensif se porte au-delà de la foule, là où Marion a disparu avec Josselin. Alexandre n'en loupe pas une miette. Il n'était pas difficile de manquer la cohésion incroyable entre Tiffany et Marion : de nombreuses personnes dans le public, quand ils observaient le match, l'ont aussi souligné. Lui aussi a perçu le potentiel que les deux filles ont démontré sur scène. Une idée un peu saugrenue lui vient alors en tête.

– Si tu l'aimes tant que ça, dit-il, tu pourrais lui demander de voyager avec nous. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Son amie écarquille les yeux.

– Tu serais d'accord ?

– Bien sûr. Marion et Josselin sont très sympathiques et ça te fera plaisir, donc je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

– Ce serait génial ! Je vais lui demander tout de suite !

Comme pour l'aider dans sa tâche, Marion revient alors de sa conversation avec son frère, le regard sérieux. Elle se dirige vers les deux amis sans attendre.

– Tiffany, tu es là… Écoute, je viens de parler à Josselin et j'aurais quelque chose d'un peu particulier à te demander… Est-ce que, toi et Alexandre, vous voudriez…

– Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, la coupe la blondinette. C'est super important !

L'Artiste pousse un soupir exaspéré :

– Tu pouvais pas attendre que je finisse, d'abord ?

Tiffany croise les bras avec une moue boudeuse.

– Mais je voulais te demander si Jo et toi, vous vouliez pas faire la route avec Alex et moi, c'est pas plus important que n'importe quoi d'autre ? !

Marion en reste coite. Josselin et elle échangent un étrange regard et le styliste lâche un petit rire.

– Ah ben ça…

– Je voulais vous demander la même chose… avoue l'Artiste avec un sourire un peu gêné. Enfin, je pensais juste essayer de grappiller la route jusqu'à Fort-Vanitas…

– Pourquoi si peu ? réplique gaiement Tiffany. Voyageons ensemble tant que nous allons dans la même direction. J'ai vraiment adoré combattre avec toi et voyager ensemble est la solution parfaite.

– Je suis d'accord, accepte immédiatement Marion. Voyageons ensemble !

Tiffany lui tend la main, qu'elle s'empresse de serrer. Malgré tout, elle se tourne vers Alexandre, un peu contrite.

– J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas qu'on s'incruste...

– Du tout, la rassure le jeune homme. Je t'avoue que je suis moi-même très curieux de voir ce que votre duo pourrait accomplir.

– Alors, c'est décidé ! conclut Tiffany avec fierté. Marion, Jo, bienvenue dans l'équipe !

– Tu n'as pas perdu de temps à me donner un surnom, souligne Josselin.

– Ben oui ! C'est super sympa, Jo, comme nom !

La fillette se met à rire bruyamment, couvrant le soupir mal dissimulé du styliste. À présent que les choses sont décidé, le groupe va pouvoir quitter Illumis, ensemble, pour de nouvelles aventures !

* * *

 _Dans le prochain chapitre…_

 _C'est la guerre ! En pleine forêt de bambous, deux clans s'affrontent pour obtenir une parcelle de territoire ! Qui, de Baggiguane ou de Pandarbare, va l'emporter ? Nos amis vont bien être obligés de le savoir, car les Pokémon les ont désignés pour leur servir d'arbitres !_


	10. Chapitre 10 - Baggiguane & Pandarbare

**Chapitre 10 : Baggiguane et Pandarbare**

 **.**

En route vers Fort-Vanitas, Tiffany et Alexandre, désormais accompagnés de Marion et son petit frère Josselin, traversent une forêt de bambous. L'ambiance est joyeuse alors qu'ils discutent de leurs projets d'avenir respectifs.

– J'ai toujours su que je voulais être styliste, confie Josselin avec un sourire embarrassé. Je chipais les poupées de Marion pour leur fabriquer des vêtements avec des bouts de chiffons, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande un jour de lui fabriquer un costume pour elle…

– Et moi, j'ai toujours su que je voulais faire de la scène, ajoute Marion en lissant les plis de sa jupe. Je ne sais pas encore bien dans quelle branche je veux briller, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je le ferai dans les costumes de mon frère ! En attendant, j'essaie de me faire connaître en participant aux Salons Pokémon…

– Moi, je serai une héroïne ! assure Tiffany en levant un poing en l'air. Je deviendrai la meilleure dresseuse de tout Kalos et je sauverai les gens et les Pokémon en danger ! Comme les Hoenngers !

– Les Hoenngers sont à Hoenn, souligne l'Artiste avec un sourire amusé.

– C'est bien pour ça, moi je sauverai les gens de Kalos ! Et toi, Alexandre ?

Le jeune homme sourit :

– Je voudrais être un grand ingénieur, dit-il, et créer des dispositifs, des mécanismes qui amélioreront la qualité de vie des humains et des Pokémon.

– Tu pourrais être le savant fou qui fournit à Tiffany les gadgets nécessaires pour qu'elle sauve le monde, lance Josselin en riant.

– Oh oui ! s'enthousiasme la fillette. Dis oui, Alex, s'il te plaît ! Dis oui !

– Hé bien, je n'y vois aucun inconvé…

Soudainement, dans une cacophonie de hurlements sauvages, une horde de Baggiguane jaillit d'un fourré, surprenant le groupe. Ils traversent la route en bondissant, sans se soucier de la présence des quatre dresseurs sur leur chemin. L'un d'eux atterrit sans la moindre douceur sur la personne en tête du groupe, à savoir Tiffany. Celle-ci s'effondre avec un cri bref, laissant tomber Rima par la même occasion. Ses amis se précipitent aussitôt auprès d'elle avec inquiétude.

– Tiffany ! !

– Tu vas bien ? !

Celle-ci se redresse en se frottant la tête, un peu sonnée mais suffisamment vindicative pour être furieuse.

– Qui a fait ça ? braille-t-elle.

Les Baggiguane s'arrêtent, étonnés. L'un d'eux arbore un air contrit et s'attire les vociférations du plus grand de sa bande. Incroyablement polis pour des Pokémon sauvages, l'ensemble de la horde s'incline en lançant une exclamation d'excuse.

– Euh… y a pas de quoi… balbutie Tiffany, qui n'est pas bien sûre d'avoir compris ce qui s'était passé.

De nouveaux cris retentissent et l'apprentie dresseuse protège sa tête par automatisme. Cette fois, ce sont quatre Pandespiègle qui surgissent des bambous en criant des imprécations. Un Pandarbare les suit d'un pas lourd, la posture menaçante. Les amis se retrouvent au milieu des deux bandes de Pokémon qui se fixent avec animosité.

– Oh là, là… murmure Alexandre. Ça sent mauvais…

Lui et Marion s'empressent de relever Tiffany et les quatre dresseurs se carapatent sans demander leur reste. Ils s'éloignent juste assez pour ne plus être au milieu du champ de bataille et se dissimulent au milieu des bambous.

– C'est un combat entre hordes de Pokémon… poursuit Alexandre, impressionné. C'est très rare d'assister à ce genre d'affrontements !

– Vu les dégâts qu'ils vont causer, grimace Marion, je propose qu'on les laisse se débrouiller !

Mais Alexandre ne répond pas, totalement fasciné. Josselin a déjà sorti son appareil photo, qu'il met en mode caméra pour ne pas louper une miette de la scène. Inutile également de compter sur Tiffany : celle-ci s'est assise en tailleur sur le sol, le menton entre les mains, comme devant la télévision. Même Rima, perché sur la tête de sa dresseuse, observe la scène avec un intérêt évident.

– Est-ce que je suis la seule à être saine d'esprit, ici ? siffle l'Artiste.

Pourtant, bien obligée de rester avec son groupe, elle croise les bras et prend son mal en patience. Sa posture est toutefois tendue, prête à filer à la moindre alerte.

Au milieu du chemin, les deux hordes se font face et se tournent autour lentement. De sourds grognements montent de leurs gorges, leurs postures sont agressives. Ils se jaugent, cherchant les points faibles de l'adversaire, le membre le plus fragile du groupe, une faille par où attaquer…

– Darbare ! crie alors Pandarbare avec férocité.

Les deux clans se jettent alors l'un sur l'autre dans une grande clameur guerrière. Il faut moins de trente secondes pour que la mêlée soit totale. Les Pokémon de chaque camp attaquent leurs adversaires sans répit, distribuant les attaques le plus vite et le plus fort possible. Un peu à l'écart, un Baggiguane et Pandespiègle font un duel de Gros'Yeux qui tend à s'éterniser.

Mais alors que le combat commence à toucher à sa fin, avec un net avantage en faveur des Baggiguane, Pandarbare entre en action. Son rugissement fait vibrer chaque humain et Pokémon à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Il lève en l'air ses deux bras puissants et abat ses poings sur la terre avec une force phénoménale, en plein milieu du groupe de Baggiguane. Ces derniers sont projetés dans tous les sens et instantanément vaincus par l'attaque brutale.

Pandarbare se redresse, le torse bombé, et rugit encore plus fort, victorieux. Les Pandespiègle se congratulent. Un Baggiguane un peu plus coriace que les autres lève péniblement un bras, le regard farouche. Il refuse d'abandonner mais est à bout de forces.

– Ce n'est pas juste ! s'écrie Tiffany, révoltée.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et, avant que ses amis aient pu réagir, se précipite sur la scène de bataille où les Baggiguane font peine à voir. Les Pokémon se tournent vers elle dans un bel ensemble. Rima porte une patte à sa bouche avec un murmure contrit. Pour une fois, le réflexe de suivre sa dresseuse lui fait défaut.

La fillette se plante devant Pandarbare et pose les poings sur les hanches, le regard déterminé. Elle est ridiculement petite face au Pokémon mais cela ne semble pas la gêner.

– Dis donc, toi ! interpelle-t-elle le Pokémon. Tu te crois peut-être le plus fort, à te cacher derrière tes amis et les laisser prendre tous les risques pour finalement battre tes adversaires affaiblis ? ! Tu devrais avoir honte !

Le Pandarbare émet un son menaçant. Alexandre, horrifié, jaillit à son tour de sa cachette pour venir récupérer l'impudente qui lui sert d'amie.

– Pardon, lâche-t-il très vite. C'est une regrettable erreur. Elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle a dit, bien évidemment. Toutes nos excuses pour le dérangement occasionné…

Il essaie d'entraîner la fillette avec lui mais celle-ci se débat de toutes ses forces.

– Lâche-moi ! Ce gros patapouf doit comprendre la vie !

La blondinette se dégage d'un geste brusque et s'en prend de nouveau au Pandarbare étonné.

– Je suis sûre que tu n'oserais jamais faire un duel en un contre un, je me trompe ? ! Tu es beaucoup trop peureux pour ça ! Je suis sûre que les Baggiguane accepteraient un vrai duel, dans les formes, mais pas toi ! Trouillard !

– Tiffany, n'en rajoute pas ! lance Marion, scandalisée.

À la surprise générale, Pandarbare se tourne vers le chef des Baggiguane et lui lance une syllabe acide. Celui-ci se relève péniblement et les deux Pokémon commencent à parlementer sèchement. Après des pourparlers vigoureux, Pandarbare assène sa patte sur le sol, à l'endroit précis où un Pandespiègle vient tracer une grande croix. Puis, après un dernier grognement vaguement méprisant, la horde noire et blanche s'en va prestement.

Le chef des Baggiguane relève ses compagnons les uns après les autres en prenant moult précautions. Tiffany se précipite auprès d'eux et pose son sac au sol, d'où elle tire des Potions.

– Je vais vous aider…

Marion et Josselin s'empressent de venir assister leur amie pendant qu'Alexandre surveille les alentours, inquiet.

– J'ignore quel impact tes paroles ont eu sur ce Pandarbare, mais je doute qu'il en reste là, lâche-t-il d'un ton nerveux.

Tiffany lâche un petit son fier.

– Il a sûrement compris que ce qu'il a fait n'était pas loyal !

– J'en doute.

La fillette fait la moue et retourne soigner la horde. Le chef des Baggiguane, qui a écopé d'une balafre assez profonde, reçoit un pansement qu'il examine avec suspicion. L'un d'eux s'approche d'elle à petits pas et la regarde profondément. Quand elle lui rend son regard, il tapote sur sa tête en lançant une syllabe interrogatrice.

– C'est toi qui m'a atterri dessus, tout à l'heure ? comprend-elle.

– Baggi.

– Si tu te demandes si je vais bien, c'est oui. Je suis solide !

Le Pokémon sautille légèrement en souriant largement. Son chef le rappelle sèchement à l'ordre et les cinq Pokémon se rassemblent alors, formant un cercle étroit. Ils se mettent à discuter à voix basse, sous le regard curieux des quatre dresseurs.

– Ils font quoi, à votre avis ? demande Tiffany en se tournant vers ses amis.

– Il s'est passé un truc après ton intervention, répond Josselin. Je ne saurais pas dire quoi, mais les Pokémon ont pris une décision, et apparemment, il y a trêve pour le moment.

À ce moment, les Baggiguane s'écartent les uns des autres. Leur chef, reconnaissable à son pansement sur le bras, s'approche en se dandinant du petit groupe. Sous leurs yeux déroutés, il se met à leur parler en tortillant les replis de peau qui ressemblent à un pantalon sur ses jambes.

Malheureusement pour les quatre dresseurs, ils ne comprennent pas un mot de ce qu'il raconte. Devant l'absence de réaction des quatre humains, Baggiguane insiste, en faisant des gestes pour essayer de mieux se faire comprendre. Mais il n'y a rien à faire. Tiffany, pourtant, se concentre de toutes ses forces.

– Du calme, Louis-David, dit-elle. On va trouver un moyen de communiquer. Tu n'aurais pas un bâton ?

Le Baggiguane hoche la tête et file vers les fourrés à la recherche de l'objet réclamé.

– Louis-David ? répète Josselin en réprimant un rire. Tu peux nous expliquer le pourquoi de ce nom ?

– Je sais pas, c'est le premier qui m'est venu en tête.

– Tu as un goût atroce, commente Marion. Mais ce n'est pas une surprise…

– T'as qu'à trouver mieux !

Toutefois, Louis-David revient avec son bâton. Il entreprend de dessiner, sous le regard attentif de tout le monde, un grand rectangle un peu tremblotant. Au milieu de ce rectangle, il dessine un rond qui, bien que bosselé, est parfaitement reconnaissable.

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonne Alexandre.

– Un terrain de match d'arène ! s'exclame Josselin. C'est ça ? !

Le Baggiguane approuve avec ferveur.

– Oh, fait Alexandre, je comprends ! Le Pandarbare a écouté la proposition de Tiffany et il t'a proposé un duel à la loyale, c'est ça ?

– Guane ! Baggui, baggui…

De son bâton, il désigne Tiffany qui cligne des yeux.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai, moi ?

Louis-David dessine une petite croix en-dehors de son terrain de combat, précisément au milieu. Il se place sur cette croix, désigne sa droite d'un bras, puis sa gauche. Ensuite, il lève un bras en l'air et en tranche l'air en poussant une exclamation étonnement victorieuse.

– Je comprends pas… murmure Marion, déroutée.

Le Pokémon Combat insiste un peu mais devant les regards ahuris qui se posent sur lui, décide de changer de tactique. D'un mouvement leste, il chipe la casquette de Tiffany – Hé, là ! proteste cette dernière – avant de la coiffer. Il répète ses gestes avec conviction. Soudain, Rima pousse une exclamation de compréhension. S'agitant en tout sens pour réclamer l'attention, il s'empare du bâton de Louis-David et se met lui-aussi à dessiner sur le sol. Il trace un long trait vertical, surmonté d'un triangle.

– Ça, c'est un fanion, non ? reconnaît Marion.

– Mari !

Rima prend le bâton, le désigne, puis montre son dessin.

– Ton bâton, c'est le fanion ?

– Sson !

– Il dit oui, précise Tiffany. Je le comprends beaucoup mieux que Louis-David…

Rima se place à l'endroit où se trouvait Baggiguane, son bâton-fanion à la patte. Il le lève triomphalement et l'abaisse au milieu du terrain dessiné.

– Oh, bon sang ! s'étrangle Alexandre. Ils essaient de mimer un arbitre de match ? !

– Marisson !

Louis-David sautille jusqu'à Tiffany et tapote sa chaussure avec insistance, avant de désigner Rima, qui lève et abaisse son bâton avec conviction.

– Tiffany est l'arbitre ?

– Baggiguane !

Le soupir soulagé du Pokémon n'échappe à personne. Il s'est enfin fait comprendre. Tiffany se tourne vers Alexandre, encore un peu perplexe.

– Je suis pas bien sûre d'avoir compris. Tu nous expliques ?

– Hé bien, si je résume… Louis-David, arrête-moi si je me trompe. Je crois que Pandarbare a défié ce Baggiguane dans un duel singulier, juste eux deux. Et tu es supposée jouer l'arbitre.

Louis-David hoche positivement la tête alors que l'apprentie dresseuse s'étrangle.

– Pourquoi moi ?

– Très probablement parce que tu es à l'origine de tout ça, répond Marion. J'imagine qu'ils ont jugé utile d'avoir un arbitre neutre dans ce conflit qui les oppose.

– Maintenant, il faut savoir quand aura lieu ce duel, souligne Josselin. J'espère que ce sera pas dans un an ou deux…

Le groupe frissonne dans un bel ensemble. Un an d'attente, c'est long. Leurs projets à tous seraient fortement compromis. Tiffany est probablement la plus catastrophée de tous : c'est elle, après tout, qui a été désignée comme arbitre.

Mais il n'est pas question qu'elle abandonne son rêve ! Avant de commencer à paniquer, elle s'accroupit face à Louis-David qui la regarde avec curiosité.

– Est-ce que tu peux me dire quand aura lieu ce combat ?

Le Pokémon Mue commence à faire des gestes. Marion se mordille l'ongle du pouce.

– Est-ce que les Pokémon ont seulement une notion du temps comme la nôtre ?

– J'ai une idée !

Tiffany s'empare à son tour du bâton et se met à dessiner. Un demi-cercle prend forme sur le sol. La fillette pointe l'extrémité du segment à sa droite en l'appelant « lever de soleil ». Le segment à sa gauche reçoit le nom de « coucher de soleil » et le milieu de la courbe « le moment où le soleil est le plus haut ». Louis-David suit ses explications avec concentration et désigne aussitôt le coucher de soleil quand elle lui demande à quel moment Pandarbare doit revenir.

– Mais quel coucher de soleil ?

Josselin pose la question essentielle. Pourtant, malgré toutes les questions, les dessins, les gestes et les mimiques de tous, Louis-David est incapable d'assimiler le concept de « journée ».

– Hé bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre ce soir, conclut Alexandre, un peu dépité.

Un soupir collectif les prend. Louis-David s'éloigne alors en compagnie de ses congénères, sa mission d'information accomplie. Il se met à s'entraîner avec ardeur, aidé du reste de sa horde. Si Alexandre et Marion auraient pu les observer des heures avec fascination, ce ne fut pas le cas de Josselin et de Tiffany. Le styliste prend un ouvrage dans son sac et commence à le coudre dans la plus complète indifférence.

L'apprentie dresseuse, elle, se précipite auprès de la horde.

– Apprenez-moi à me battre comme vous !

– Tu es sérieuse ? hoquette Marion.

– Bah oui, pourquoi pas ? Ça doit être instructif !

Les Baggiguane semblent tout à fait d'accord pour agrandir leur horde, fut-ce avec une fillette sortie de nulle part. Ils paraissent même ravis quand celle-ci commence à imiter leurs mouvements. Mais les choses se gâtent rapidement. Si l'attaque Balayage pose assez peu de problèmes à Tiffany, qu'elle la subisse ou l'inflige, un Coup d'Boule change la donne. Un des Baggiguane se positionne face à elle, tête en avant, pour lui enseigner le mouvement.

La fillette l'imite, inconsciente du drame sur le point de se jouer. Joyeusement, elle et le Pokémon se jettent en avant, tête la première. Le bruit qui résulte du choc se fait entendre sur au moins deux mètres à la ronde.

– Ouille ! !

Tiffany tombe à terre en se tenant le front. Alexandre bondit sur ses pieds et se précipite auprès d'elle en l'espace d'un instant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, encore ? !

– Il a la tête plus dure que je pensais… balbutie son amie en retenant des larmes de douleur.

Marion éclate de rire.

– La question avait le mérite de devoir être posée !

– En tout cas, c'en est terminé de l'entraînement pour devenir un maître d'arts martiaux, décrète le jeune homme.

– Mais euuuuuh…

Alexandre traîne Tiffany, qui se laisse mollement faire, à distance respectable de la horde. Ceux-ci reprennent leur entraînement comme si de rien n'était. Commence alors pour le groupe une longue, très longue, séance d'attente…

 **…**

– Sans rire, j'ai l'impression d'être chez le docteur, je sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, sur les chaises dans la salle d'attente…

Tiffany roule dans l'herbe et manque écraser Rima dans son mouvement. Ce dernier en profite pour escalader sa dresseuse et se coucher sur son ventre. À présent immobilisée, la fillette se contente de caresser la tête de son Pokémon. Les Baggiguane continuent de s'entraîner. Plus tôt dans la journée, quelques-uns étaient allés chercher des baies, qu'ils avaient partagé avec leurs nouveaux amis. Ça avait été l'occasion de manger de bons fruits et tous avaient été satisfaits.

– C'est une image tout à fait appropriée, répond Marion, occupée à lisser les plumes de Couaneton.

De leur côté, Alexandre et Josselin ont entamé une partie de cartes. Ils ont longuement négocié l'enjeu de la bataille, jusqu'à ce que l'Artiste suggère que le perdant porte pendant toute une journée un costume de Rondoudou. Aucun des deux garçons n'a envie de perdre : ils observent donc avec attention les moindres mouvements de l'autre, à l'affût d'une triche éventuelle.

– Tu prends beaucoup trop de temps à choisir cette carte, marmonne Alexandre en jetant un regard mauvais à son adversaire.

– Tu es prié de ne pas me déconcentrer.

Marion jette un œil au ciel, qui commence à se teinter d'orangé depuis quelques minutes. Le soleil est en train de se coucher. Si Pandarbare et sa horde ne viennent pas ce soir, ils ignorent quand ils le feront. Attendre des jours, des mois peut-être !, n'est pas du tout dans ses projets. Et il n'est pas question que qui que ce soit pâtisse de la dispute entre deux groupes de Pokémon sauvages. S'il le faut, ils iront chercher Pandarbare eux-mêmes. Quelque chose d'aussi grand, ça ne doit pas être difficile à manquer !

Toutefois, l'écho d'un pas lourd la tire de ses plans. Au loin, Pandarbare apparaît soudain, entouré de sa horde. Les Baggiguane se figent, soudain en alerte et méfiants. L'air se charge d'électricité. Louis-David redresse la tête avec arrogance, montrant qu'il n'est pas intimidé.

Pandarbare s'avance jusqu'à lui et l'observe de toute sa hauteur. Ils se toisent un instant. Deux Pandespiègle trottinent jusqu'à Tiffany et l'incitent à les suivre. Celle-ci se trouve placée sur le bord du chemin, pile entre Pandarbare et Louis-David qui se sont éloignés en vue du match.

Après un silence un peu gênant, l'apprentie dresseuse comprend que tout le monde attend après son intervention.

– Euh… le match qui oppose Louis-D-, euh, je veux dire, Baggiguane, à Pandarbare va bientôt commencer ! Les Pokémon sont déjà sur le terrain, donc les sortez pas… Et euh… Les règles ont été décidées par les deux challengers ! Commencez ?

Elle jette un regard mauvais à ses trois amis qui se tordent de rire, un peu à l'écart. En effet, sa première prestation en tant qu'arbitre aurait pu être meilleure, mais elle est sûre qu'elle s'en est très bien sortie. Elle leur tire puérilement la langue.

De leur côté, Louis-David et Pandarbare n'ont pas attendu pour entamer les hostilités. Baggiguane commence par lancer une attaque Groz'Yeux qui fait légèrement frémir son adversaire. Mais le panda géant est un dur à cuire. Il rejette la tête en arrière et lâche un grondement profond en gonflant la poitrine. Boosté par ce Rengorgement, il se précipite sur Baggiguane, joint ses poings et lui assène un puissant Marto-Poing. Celui-ci esquive l'attaque de justesse et les poings de Pandarbare creusent un profond cratère dans le sol.

– Bien joué ! s'exclame Tiffany en sautillant sur place.

– Tu es supposée être neutre, lui glisse Alexandre.

Les quatre dresseurs observent le combat avec fascination. Visiblement conscient de son désavantage, Louis-David esquive soigneusement les attaques brutales de son adversaire, tout en casant dès que possible des Groz'Yeux et des Jet de Sable destinés à l'affaiblir. Pandarbare, de son côté, semble compter uniquement sur sa puissance brute. Il enchaîne les Marto-Poing, Poing Karaté ou Poing Comète, qui causent d'importants dégâts autour de lui. Il ne fait aucun doute que si le Baggiguane était touché, il ne ferait pas long feu. Mais Louis-David continue d'esquiver et le combat se déplace peu à peu. Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, les deux belligérants s'enfoncent dans la forêt, suivi par leurs hordes et les quatre dresseurs.

Le paysage change peu à peu. La forêt de bambous laisse la place à des arbres tout à fait ordinaires et le terrain se fait rocailleux. Josselin, plus attentif que les autres, remarque une paroi rocheuse où une brèche obscure laisse deviner l'entrée d'une grotte. Toutefois, il n'y prête pas attention plus que ça, trop obnubilé par le fantastique combat auquel il assiste.

Lassé de l'excessive défense de Louis-David, Pandarbare se rue sur lui dans l'intention de lui asséner un autre Marto-Poing. Baggiguane saute par-dessus son adversaire et lui assène un violent Coup d'Boule qui le sonne à moitié. Le panda géant trébuche et tombe au sol, emporté par son élan.

Tiffany applaudit frénétiquement.

– Bravo Louis-David ! Montre-lui que la taille n'a pas d'importance !

Marion hausse les sourcils.

– Tu as l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles…

– Tu saurais aussi si tu avais quatre grands frères !

Pandarbare se relève lentement. Un grognement sourd s'échappe de sa gorge. Louis-David le regarde avec méfiance, le souffle court. Tant d'esquives l'ont aussi un peu fatigué. Il jette un coup d'œil à sa horde, qui l'encourage de tout son cœur. Aucun des deux adversaires ne veut perdre la face devant son groupe.

Et c'est pendant cette pause provisoire qu'un événement inattendu vient bousculer les choses.

Un Brouhabam sort de la grotte qu'avait repéré Josselin un peu plus tôt. Ses yeux sont injectés de sang et il semble de très mauvaise humeur. Son regard se pose automatiquement sur Pandarbare, qui finit de se relever et Louis-David, qui court vers lui tête en avant. Sa peau violette se marbre d'un rouge violent et il pousse un Hurlement qui fait trembler la terre, vibrer les arbres et résonne jusqu'au plus profond de tous à des kilomètres à la ronde. De nombreux Pokémon filent à toute vitesse de l'origine du cri et des oiseaux s'envolent de toute part.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ? s'écrie Tiffany, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles.

Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de se remettre de l'attaque sonore, Brouhabam se précipite sur les deux combattants. Il éjecte Louis-David d'un brutal Écras'Face avant de s'en prendre à Pandarbare avec Mâchouille. Le panda géant subit l'attaque sans pouvoir réagir, encore sonné par Hurlement. Il enchaîne avec un Poing-Éclair qui a le mérite de secouer le panda. Ce dernier se redresse en rugissant de colère.

– Bon sang, souffle Josselin qui se bouche encore les oreilles, un Brouhabam ! Il a l'air sacrément vénère !

– On a dû le déranger d'une manière ou d'une autre, ajoute Alexandre. Il va sûrement s'en prendre à tout ce qui bouge dans le coin, on ferait mieux de filer.

Le frère et la sœur acquiesce d'un hochement vigoureux de la tête. Le jeune homme saisit alors la main de Tiffany, tétanisée devant ce nouvel affrontement.

– Viens ! la presse-t-il. Il faut filer le plus loin possible !

Mais la fillette ne réagit pas.

– Il est tellement en colère… murmure-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi. Si violent…

En effet, l'affrontement entre Brouhabam et Pandarbare est d'une rare brutalité. Le premier choc passé, les Pandespiègle se sont jetés au secours de leur chef. Les Baggiguane sont allés chercher Louis-Davis, salement amoché. Le regard de l'apprentie dresseuse se pose un instant sur eux avant de retourner sur l'affrontement des deux colosses.

– Tiffany ! insiste Alexandre.

Un Pandespiègle valse, repoussé par Brouhabam. Le petit Pokémon atterrit au sol, un peu en vrac. Marion pousse un cri horrifié.

Un sursaut secoue soudain Tiffany. D'un mouvement leste, la fillette se débarrasse de son sac à dos et de la main d'Alexandre, en même temps. Avant que ses amis ne puissent réagir, elle se propulse en avant et se précipite sur les combattants. Habituée à courir, elle atteint rapidement une bonne foulée, tout en esquivant les cratères et les morceaux de bambous qui jonchent le sol. Son regard déterminé est fixé sur Brouhabam, toujours rugissant de rage.

– Écarte-toi, Pandarbare ! hurle-t-elle avant de sauter droit dans la mêlée.

Sous le regard horrifié du reste du groupe, elle s'accroche au cou de Brouhabam. Ce dernier rugit de colère et se débat dans tous les sens, en essayant de se débarrasser de cet agaçant insecte. Il en oublie totalement ses autres adversaires. Étonnement, Pandarbare a obéi à la fillette : il prend sous le bras ses trois Pandespiègle qui se battent encore à ses côtés et s'éloigne. À présent, le combat se déroule entre un puissant Pokémon fou de colère et une fillette gracile.

– Arrête, Brouhabam ! hurle celle-ci aussi fort qu'elle peut. Arrête, je t'en prie ! Je suis, on est tous désolés de t'avoir dérangés ! S'il te plaît, écoute-moi ! Arrête de crier et de te battre ! On ne voulait pas ça ! S'il te plaît, arrête ! !

Ses bras se serrent aussi fort qu'ils peuvent autour du cou de Pokémon. Si elle lâche, il la jettera au loin, de toutes ses forces. Elle est vaguement consciente que si elle le fait, les choses iront très mal pour elle. Alors, elle s'accroche avec la force du désespoir tout en continuant à parler à Brouhabam.

– Tu dormais, n'est-ce pas ? ! poursuit-elle. Je l'ai compris ! On a fait beaucoup trop de bruit et on a causé des dégâts sur ton territoire ! Tu es furieux et tu as raison ! Mais calme-toi, je t'en prie, il faut que tu te calmes ! On est vraiment désolés ! S'il te plaît, Brouhabam ! !

Petit à petit, comme un miracle, le grand Pokémon cesse de hurler. Ses gesticulations se font moins violentes et la voix de Tiffany peut alors résonner clairement sur la scène dévastée.

– Tout va bien. Il faut que tu te calmes. Je te demande pardon. Je ne voulais pas. Personne ne voulait t'embêter. On est tous vraiment désolés, on ne savait pas que tu étais là. Laisse-nous te demander pardon. On va essayer de tout arranger. Tu veux bien ?

Le Pokémon ne bouge plus du tout. Avec précautions, Tiffany détache ses bras de son cou et se laisse tomber au sol. Elle et Brouhabam se regardent avec une neutralité prudente. Elle esquisse un petit sourire affectueux.

– Tu m'as entendue, Brouhabam… merci.

Après un instant de stupéfaction, Alexandre est le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il avance vers son amie à pas prudents, en lorgnant Brouhabam du coin de l'œil. Dès qu'il est assez près, il la prend par l'épaule et l'écarte du Pokémon.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Il n'a même pas la force de crier. Son visage est livide et ses yeux écarquillés d'effroi. Tiffany baisse la tête, honteuse sans savoir pourquoi.

– Je… Il allait arriver une catastrophe. Brouhabam n'était qu'une victime. C'est de notre faute !

– Il aurait littéralement pu te tuer !

L'apprentie dresseuse frémit sous la dureté du mot. Marion et Josselin s'approchent à leur tour. Plus démonstratifs qu'Alexandre, tous deux serrent leur amie dans leurs bras, soulagés.

– J'ai cru que tu avais perdu la tête, avoue Josselin en lui donnant une pichenette.

La blondinette ajuste sa casquette en baissant les yeux, les joues un peu roses. Pandarbare, les Pandespiègle et les Baggiguane s'approchent à leur tour. Ils s'adressent à Brouhabam avec un air contrit, lui présentant leurs excuses. Le Pokémon Bruit Sourd les accepte avec un peu de réserve, encore fâché.

Tiffany se tourne vers les Pokémon pour échapper aux reproches qu'elle lit encore dans le regard froid d'Alexandre. Elle leur sourit doucement en les regardant tous tour à tour.

– On a fait des bêtises, tous ensemble, alors il va falloir réparer maintenant ! Ce n'est plus le moment de se battre, de toute façon, vous voyez que ça sert à rien !

Les Pokémon répondent avec divers degrés d'approbation. Tout le monde se met alors à la tâche pour atténuer les dégâts dus au combat entre Louis-David et Pandarbare. Heureusement, le nombre permet d'abattre la tâche assez rapidement.

La nuit est déjà bien entamée quand le groupe décide de s'en aller. Tiffany adresse une caresse à chacun des Baggiguane et des Pandespiègle et un câlin aux géants Pandarbare et Brouhabam.

– Ne vous battez plus sans raison, d'accord ? dit-elle gentiment. Et faites toujours attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de vous !

Les Pokémon approuvent dans un bel ensemble, cette fois bien d'accord. Le groupe s'en va alors après les derniers aux-revoir. Fort-Vanitas les attend !

 **…**

 _Dans le prochain chapitre…_

 _Alors que Tiffany profite d'un terrain adéquat pour entraîner un peu Titan à la course, un Doduo décide de s'en mêler. Il provoque le Rhinocorne dans un duel de vitesse pour déterminer qui est le plus rapide. Toutefois, Tiffany refuse catégoriquement de s'intéresser à Doduo, pour une raison qu'elle tient secrète. Alexandre, Marion et Josselin vont tout faire pour découvrir ce secret !_


	11. Chapitre 11 - Doduo

**Chapitre 11 : Doduo**

 **.**

Toujours en route vers Fort-Vanitas, le groupe chemine à travers une grande plaine qui s'étend plus loin que leur regard peut porter. Tiffany s'élance en avant du groupe, ravie, une Pokéball à la main. Elle la lance joyeusement et Titan en sort en s'ébrouant. La fillette se précipite auprès de son Pokémon et s'avachit sur lui avec un grand sourire.

– Hé mon grand, ça te dirait de courir un peu ?

– Corne !

– Je vais courir avec Titan, à tout à l'heure, tout le monde !

La fillette enfourche sa monture d'un geste sûr et Titan démarre aussitôt au grand galop. Le Pokémon semble ravi de se dégourdir les pattes et le rire de Tiffany s'éloigne avec lui. Ses amis secouent la tête avec un sourire amusé.

– On ne l'arrête jamais, décidément…

Titan disparaît rapidement du champ de vision d'Alexandre, Marion et Josselin. Ceux-ci ne s'inquiètent pas outre mesure et continuent leur route. Au bout de quelques instants, un roulement se fait entendre et Titan réapparaît, petit point à l'horizon. Le Pokémon approche très vite quand, soudain, un Doduo jaillit à ses côtés et se met à courir à côté de lui. Marion met sa main en visière pour essayer de mieux apercevoir la scène.

– Tiens, remarque-t-elle, il se passe quelque chose.

– D'où sort ce Pokémon ? s'étonne Josselin.

Tiffany a tourné la tête et observe elle aussi cette apparition inattendue. Alexandre, qui a l'œil, remarque son brutal froncement de sourcils. Titan s'écarte largement du Pokémon Duoiseau sur un signe de sa dresseuse. La course se poursuit jusqu'à ce que Tiffany fasse ralentir sa monture en s'approchant de ses amis. Doduo poursuit sa route et les dépasse avant de disparaître derrière une colline douce.

Titan s'arrête au niveau des trois dresseurs et Tiffany se laisse glisser de son dos. Son visage rougi n'exprime plus que le mécontentement. Elle jette une œillade mauvaise en direction du chemin emprunté par l'étrange Doduo.

– Vous avez vu ? lance-t-elle d'une voix sèche. C'était quoi, ce truc ?

– Un Doduo, de toute évidence, répond Alexandre.

Son regard perçant est posé sur sa jeune amie qui ne le remarque pas – ou bien l'ignore. Elle croise les bras avec un reniflement hautain.

– Merci pour cette incroyable révélation. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de nous courir après, comme ça ?

– Il voulait faire la course, madame le génie, réplique Josselin avec acidité.

Marion lui jette un regard bref en haussant les sourcils. C'est rare de voir le calme Josselin réagir aussi mal. Elle ne se rappelait pas qu'il aimait les Doduo plus que ça…

Tiffany, quant à elle, s'est étranglée, une moue dégoûtée aux lèvres :

– Hein ? Je fais pas la course avec un sale piaf, moi. En plus, il a aucune chance !

– Pourquoi « sale piaf » ? s'informe Josselin. Qu'est-ce que ce pauvre volatile t'a fait pour mériter ce qualificatif ?

– Je suis curieuse aussi, ajoute Marion. Tu avais déjà râlé quand je t'avais montré Couaeton. Tu te rappelles ? Le jour où l'on s'est rencontrées…

Tiffany gonfle les joues, visiblement très mécontente.

– Tout ce qui possède des ailes est moche et nul ! s'exclame-t-elle. C'est tout !

– C'est pas une réponse, objecte l'Artiste. En plus, c'est faux. Couaneton est adorable et très fort !

– Laissez-moi tranquille !

Décidée à aller bouder dans son coin, Tiffany se précipite vers Titan sur le dos duquel elle saute. À cet instant, le Doduo revient et se place à côté du Rhinocorne. Il est tout frémissant, pattes fléchies, prêt à partir. La fillette abandonne aussitôt son projet.

– Va t'en ! crie-t-elle. Laisse-moi tranquille, toi aussi ! Allez, ouste !

Mais elle est tombée sur au moins aussi coriace qu'elle. Le Pokémon oiseau ignore soigneusement ses gesticulations et continue à sautiller en surveillant Titan du coin de l'œil, prêt à démarrer. Le regard farouche, elle descend du dos de son Pokémon.

– Désolée, Titan, s'excuse-t-elle en le rappelant dans sa Pokéball.

Le Doduo pousse un cri de frustration qui ne l'émeut pas du tout. En revanche, les regards fixes de ses amis posés sur elle l'indisposent. Elle pose les poings sur les hanches, butée, et leur rend un regard farouche.

– En quoi ça pose tant de problème si j'aime pas les piafs ?

– C'est qu'on a l'impression que ça sort un peu de nulle part, répond Marion. Pourquoi tu ne les aimes pas ?

– Ça ne vous regarde pas, tranche la fillette en serrant très fort les poings. On devrait continuer à avancer, plutôt !

Elle tourne les talons et s'engage d'un pas raide sur le chemin. Ses amis échangent un coup d'œil entendu avant de la suivre tranquillement. Quelques heures passent dans un silence assez inconfortable. Josselin remarque que le Doduo les suit de loin, passant parfois la tête de derrière un arbre ou un buisson. Il en informe discrètement Marion et Alexandre.

Tiffany, si elle a aperçu le manège du volatile, ne fait aucun esclandre, plongée dans sa bouderie. Ils marchent ainsi jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, où leurs estomacs criant famine les poussent à s'arrêter.

– Je meurs de faim, dit Alexandre pour briser la glace.

– Dis, Tiffany, enchaîne Marion. Est-ce qu'il te reste de ces muffins salés que tu avais cuisiné, l'autre jour ? Je les adore !

La fillette ne peut pas bouder bien longtemps face à un tel compliment. Elle hoche la tête en posant son sac au sol.

– J'en ai préparé au dernier Centre Pokémon où on a fait halte, dit-elle en retenant tant bien que mal sa satisfaction. Si tu mets la table, je veux bien partager !

Rapidement, la table est dressée et le pique-nique installé. Aucun dans le groupe ne sachant très bien cuisiner, ils se contentent généralement de sandwichs, de salades et de plats très simples cuisinés entre deux Centres Pokémon. Les omelettes roulées de Josselin et les muffins salés de Tiffany font l'unanimité.

– À table, tout le monde ! lance Marion en posant des gamelles pleines de croquettes au sol.

Tous les Pokémon, préalablement sortis de leurs Pokéball, se jettent avec appétit sur leur pitance. Berry, peu partageur, pousse sa gamelle un peu plus loin du groupe de peur que quelqu'un n'essaie de lui en chiper. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Rima commence à le taquiner. Les deux Pokémon s'échangent des mots acerbes, qui deviennent rapidement des insultes à en croire leur ton coléreux.

Heureusement, Couaneton s'approche d'eux, une croquette dans chaque aile et leur offre pour les distraire. Némélios pousse un doux grognement d'apaisement. La bagarre étouffée dans l'œuf, chacun retourne à sa gamelle avec satisfaction.

De leur côté, leurs dresseurs n'ont rien remarqué à l'échange, trop occupés par leur propre nourriture. Tiffany pose un muffin dans l'assiette de Marion, ravie.

– Pour ces muffins, je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde, dit-elle en riant.

– Je peux t'apprendre à les faire, si tu veux.

Josselin ricane :

– Mauvaise idée. Ma sœur est totalement nulle en cuisine, il n'y a rien à faire…

– Tu t'es jamais donné la peine de m'aider !

– Je ne sais pas du tout cuisiner, non plus, confie Alexandre, embarrassé. Quelqu'un l'a toujours fait pour moi…

Tiffany ouvre la bouche, un grand sourire aux lèvres, prête à le taquiner, quand leur suiveur Doduo s'approche d'eux en courant. Sans grande surprise, sa cible est Titan, auprès duquel il commence à s'agiter en poussant des piaillements aigus.

La fillette se lève d'un bond, sa bonne humeur aussitôt envolée.

– Encore toi ? Mais tu vas nous laisser tranquille, à la fin !

Elle se précipite vers le Pokémon en agitant les bras, espérant le chasser.

– On ne fera pas la course ! Pas avec toi ! Allez, file d'ici, ouste, retourne chez toi !

Le Doduo se contente de bondir autour d'eux en criaillant de plus belle. Entre les deux têtes et les vociférations de Tiffany, le boucan devient infernal. Alexandre décide d'intervenir.

– Du calme, voyons ! Ce n'est pas en criant que vous allez réussir à vous entendre…

– Il n'est pas question que je m'entende avec cette chose ! s'époumone son amie.

Le Pokémon sauvage tape de la patte, visiblement vexé. Lestement, il se rapproche de la fillette qui court se cacher derrière Titan avec un étrange couinement.

– Je t'ai dit non ! insiste-t-elle, le visage cramoisi. Titan n'est pas à jouet mis à ta disposition ! Va te trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

Tout en continuant à piailler, Doduo contourne le Rhinocorne pour se rapprocher d'elle. Automatiquement, Tiffany recule pour conserver la distance entre eux. Les deux belligérants commencent à tourner autour du pauvre Titan dépassé, tout en s'abreuvant d'insultes.

Toujours installés autour de la table, les amis de Tiffany ne savent comment réagir. La situation, un peu drôle et inattendue au début, commence à prendre une tournure trop sérieuse. Le visage de leur amie est de plus en plus rouge et ne suffit qu'une seule provocation de trop pour qu'elle saute sur le Doduo collant. Elle n'a aucune chance face à un Pokémon…

– Ça suffit ! hurle-t-elle d'une voix stridente. J'ai dit non ! Va-t'en, laisse-moi, ne me touche pas, dégage !

– Ce Pokémon commence tout de même à devenir chiant, s'agace Marion. Le comportement de Tiffany est stupide, mais à le voir la harceler comme ça, je ne suis plus du tout de son côté.

– Tu n'as pas vraiment tort… soupire Josselin en se frottant les tempes. Faisons-le partir, et terminons notre déjeuner…

Remontée, l'Artiste appelle Couaneton pour mettre fin à cette comédie.

Mais au moment où elle ordonne au petit canard de chasser l'importun, les choses s'accélèrent. De plus en plus remonté, le Doduo saute brusquement sur le dos de Titan, à la grande surprise de ce dernier. Il déploie des petites ailes brunes, d'ordinaire serrée contre son flanc et claquant du bec. Choquée, Tiffany recule de plusieurs pas, une expression de soudaine panique s'installant sur son visage.

– N'y pense même pas… !

Sans l'écouter, Doduo prend son élan avant même que Titan pense à se débarrasser de lui. Les ailes s'agitant follement, le bec grand ouvert, il bondit sur Tiffany avec une lueur assassine dans le regard. Celle-ci hurle, le visage déformé de terreur. Némélios surgit alors de nulle part, tête en avant et percute le corps rond du Doduo avec puissance. Le Pokémon vol est éjecté à plusieurs pas de distance. Un silence surpris suit son intervention.

– Woh, lâche Alexandre, qui n'a pas anticipé la réaction de son Pokémon. Merci, Némélios…

Alors, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, Tiffany éclate en sanglots. Consternés, Alexandre, Marion et Josselin l'observent avec surprise : ils n'avaient pas vu venir cette réaction. Titan, Rima et Berry se précipitent aussitôt auprès de leur dresseuse pour la réconforter. La fillette essaie de les prendre dans ses bras tous les trois en même temps, en vain. Son chagrin est aussi profond que réel.

Le premier instant de surprise passé, Alexandre se précipite auprès d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

– Mais que se passe-t-il ? demande-t-il, étonné et un peu honteux.

– Je… je… je veux pas qu'il m'approche ! hoquette Tiffany entre deux sanglots. J'ai… peur ! Peur des oiseaux… ! C'est trop stupide et je veux juste qu'il me laisse tranquille !

– Peur… répète lentement le jeune homme. Mais… pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

Il échange un regard d'incompréhension avec Marion et Josselin qui ne comprennent pas plus que lui. Tiffany se dégage de son étreinte avec brusquerie, se collant à Titan, Berry et Rima tenant tant bien que mal entre ses bras.

– Parce que c'est stupide ! éclate-t-elle en retrouvant sa hargne. C'est stupide d'avoir peur de ces stupides piafs ! Ils ne méritent pas que j'ai peur d'eux !

– Ce n'est pas stupide, objecte Marion. On a tous peur de quelque chose. Tout le monde. Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir honte. Si tu nous l'avais expliqué, on aurait compris et on aurait pas été aussi insistants…

– Comme si c'était facile !

– Et si tu nous expliquais pourquoi t'as aussi peur, maintenant ? suggère Josselin. Maintenant qu'on est au courant, autant le faire. En plus, je suis curieux de savoir comment une fille qui vient de Roche-sur-Gliffe peut développer une haine des oiseaux. Vous vivez entourés d'oiseaux, en bord de mer, comme ça…

– Oui, approuve Marion. Je suis curieuse, aussi.

– C'est nul, objecte aussitôt Tiffany avec une moue boudeuse.

– Je suis sûr que non, la rassure Alexandre d'une voix douce. Il y a forcément une raison très importante à ça. Raconte-nous, s'il te plaît.

Le regard que pose son amie est hargneux mais il l'essuie avec la force de l'habitude. L'apprentie dresseuse tergiverse quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre. Finalement, avec un soupir résigné, elle finit par abandonner la lutte.

– Bon. Je vais vous expliquer. Mais je vous préviens, c'est complètement stupide !

– Raconte ! exigent ses amis en chœur.

 **…**

 _Il y a quelques années, à Roche-sur-Gliffe…_

 _Tiffany a sept ans. Quelques jours plus tôt, son frère Jeff est parti en voyage initiatique. Chacun de ses frères est déjà parti à l'aventure, il ne reste plus qu'elle._

 _Lors du départ de Jeff, Tiffany a beaucoup pleuré. Prévoyant, Léonce, bien qu'il soit occupé à s'entraîner afin de défier le Conseil 4, passe quelques jours avec elle afin de la réconforter. En sa compagnie et celle d'Oscar, la fillette a rapidement retrouvé le sourire._

 _Ce matin-là, elle part très tôt, chargée d'un sac rempli d'un pique-nique copieux, préparé la veille par son père et elle. Elle doit rejoindre Léonce, qui s'entraîne depuis l'aurore sur les falaises qui entourent Roche-sur-Gliffe._

 _Trois énormes volatiles planent haut dans le ciel : Roucarnage, Drattak et Airmure, les favoris de Léonce. Elle se précipite dans leur direction, sachant qu'elle trouvera son grand frère dans les environs._

 _Le dresseur est debout au bord de la falaise, les mains posées sur les hanches. Il observe les mouvements de ses Pokémon avec attention._

– _Airmure, utilise Rapace ! lance-t-il._

 _Le Pokémon s'élève dans les airs comme un piqué puis se laisse retomber, à une vitesse foudroyante, droit vers la mer. Sa vitesse déchire l'air et l'entoure d'un halo orangé. Il rase les flots si vite que seule une flèche grise est encore visible puis remonte d'un bond, comme une torpille._

 _L'attaque a été impeccable._

– _Bien, le félicite Léonce._

– _Wouaw !_

 _Émerveillée, Tiffany rejoint son frère en courant. Elle pose un regard fasciné sur les Pokémon volants qui évoluent dans les cieux avec grâce et aisance._

– _Quand je serai grande, j'aurais un Pokémon qui vole aussi ! affirme-t-elle. Je volerai sur son dos pour chasser les méchants et je serai trop cool !_

 _Léonce se rengorge._

– _Les Pokémon volants sont les meilleurs, affirme-t-il. Rien que d'être capable de voler, ça te donne un super atout sur ton adversaire. Leur vitesse est inégalable, et les attaques de type sol n'ont aucun effet sur eux. Je ne connais aucun autre type qui te donne de tels avantages !_

– _Le type vol est le meilleur, babille la fillette. Et on peut voler sur leur dos !_

 _Le garçon tapote la tête blonde de sa petite sœur avec affection._

– _T'es bien ma sœur. Je suis super fier de toi !_

– _Hé, hé…_

 _Afin de laisser son frère s'entraîner en paix, Tiffany s'installe à quelques pas pour observer le spectacle. Assise au bord de la falaise, ses petites jambes battant dans le vide, elle admire le ballet des Pokémon de son frère un long moment sans rien dire._

 _Les choses prennent un tout autre tournant quand Léonce appelle Drattak pour voler avec lui. La fillette saute sur ses jambes et se rue sur son frère. Elle s'agrippe à son tee-shirt pour le solliciter._

– _Je veux voler avec eux, aussi ! Laisse-moi monter sur leur dos ! Je peux voler avec vous, dis ? S'il te plaîîîît…_

 _Léonce cligne des yeux, surpris._

– _Euh… je sais pas…_

– _Tu le fais tout le temps, toi ! Et je sais très bien monter à Rhinocorne, maman a dit que j'étais douée !_

– _Oui, mais c'est pas tout à fait la même chose…_

– _Ça ira très bien ! Dis ouiiiiiiiii…_

 _Pour son plus grand malheur, Léonce est incapable de résister à sa petite sœur, encore moins quand celle-ci le fixe avec des yeux brillants d'espoir et d'admiration. Il pousse un soupir résigné :_

– _Bon… Juste cinq minutes, ok ?_

– _D'accoooooord, accepte Tiffany, ravie. Merci, grand frère !_

 _Le dresseur appelle Roucarnage, l'un de ses premiers partenaires Pokémon. Il fait entièrement confiance à ce compagnon calme et fidèle : Tiffany ne risque strictement rien avec lui. Il aide la fillette à monter sur le dos de Roucarnage, et il n'a besoin d'aucun mot. Le Pokémon s'envole avec une délicatesse infinie. Léonce s'empresse de sauter sur le dos de Drattak pour voler juste en-dessous, au cas où sa sœur tomberait._

 _Heureusement, tout se passe bien. Roucarnage fait un long tour au-dessus de la mer, penchant d'un côté ou de l'autre pour amuser Tiffany. Celle-ci rit aux éclats, aux anges. L'expérience paraît magique à ses yeux d'enfant. Au bout d'un moment qui lui paraît bien trop court, Léonce siffle et Roucarnage retourne docilement vers la falaise._

 _Il est presque arrivé à destination et Tiffany se prépare à sauter à terre quand un événement inattendu, sous la forme d'un Goélise outragé, survient. Malheureusement pour lui, Roucarnage a volé trop près du nid de cette femelle couvant son œuf. Le Pokémon Mouette se rue sur celui qu'elle pense être un voleur d'œuf et lui assène un sec coup de bec sur le crâne. Dans un réflexe de défense, Roucarnage se redresse en criant, déployant brusquement ses ailes pour chasser son agresseuse._

 _Tiffany, n'ayant pas anticipé le mouvement de sa monture, ne s'était pas accrochée. Elle est éjectée de son dos dans un long cri d'horreur, repris en écho par Léonce, qui les observait du dos de Drattak. Son petit corps heurte la falaise une fois et continue sa chute inexorable jusqu'à être arrêté par – miracle ! - une saillie rocheuse qui dépasse. La lanière en cuir du sac de la fillette s'accroche à ce bout de roche et stoppe net sa chute. Elle se balance violemment une fois, deux, avant de finalement se stabiliser. Ses bras et ses jambes pendent dans le vide et son regard est fixé sur la mer et les rochers, à plusieurs mètres en contrebas._

 _Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle ne dit rien, ne s'agite pas. Elle se contente de fixer le vide qui s'étale sous ses yeux, pétrifiée._

– _Tiffany ! hurle Léonce, dans un état de panique indescriptible. Les dieux soient loués ! Tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Réponds-moi, ma puce, je t'en supplie !_

 _Drattak descend jusqu'à la fillette, restant prudemment à distance afin d'éviter que les mouvements de vent provoqué par ses ailes ne la décrochent de son dangereux perchoir._

– _Tiffany ! insiste Léonce, en larmes. Réponds-moi !_

 _Lentement, comme si elle craignait que le moindre geste brusque ne la fasse tomber, la fillette lève la tête, les yeux emplis de larmes et d'une terreur atroce._

– _Aide-moi… supplie-t-elle dans un murmure déchirant._

 _Léonce tend les bras mais il est bien trop loin de sa sœur pour réussir à la récupérer. Complètement paniqué, il n'arrive plus à réfléchir clairement : aucune solution ne lui vient à l'esprit. La culpabilité lui ronge les entrailles : s'il n'avait pas laissé sa précieuse cadette monter sur le dos de Roucarnage, rien ne serait arrivé. Tout est de sa faute._

– _Essaie… essaie de tendre les bras vers moi, suggère-t-il, dépassé. Si j'arrive à te prendre les mains…_

– _Si je bouge, je tombe, répond la fillette d'une voix atone._

– _Et si… je dois avoir une corde dans mon sac, si je te la lance, tu pourrais t'agripper…_

– _Si je bouge, je tombe, répète Tiffany d'une voix qui commence à partir dans les aigus, signe qu'elle commence à perdre son sang-froid. Aide-moi, s'il te plaît…_

 _Drattak pousse un grognement qui fait sursauter son dresseur, noyé dans sa panique. Son Pokémon émet une suggestion à laquelle il n'avait même pas pensé lui-même._

– _Des secours… balbutie Léonce. Oui… il faut que j'aille chercher… des secours… bien sûr…_

 _Il se mettrait des claques : il aurait dû y penser tout de suite, et tout seul ! Les larmes débordent des yeux de Tiffany quand elle comprend le projet de son grand frère, qui va la quitter, disparaître de sa vue et la laisser seule face à son supplice._

– _Ne me laisse pas ! supplie-t-elle, le corps si tendu par la peur qu'elle en éprouve une douleur physique._

– _Je… je suis obligé, ma puce, tu comprends ? se justifie maladroitement le dresseur. Je peux pas te laisser là et… et je sais pas quoi faire… Je serai pas long, promis !_

– _S'il te plaît, non… insiste Tiffany, la voix brisée._

– _Rou… Roucarnage, Airmure, appelle Léonce. Je dois y aller… veillez sur ma petite sœur, d'accord ? Si jamais, elle… elle… faites de votre mieux, d'accord ?_

 _Les deux Pokémon acquiescent gravement et entreprennent de voler en cercle près de la falaise, attentif. Pas soulagé pour deux pokédollars, Léonce s'arrache au regard suppliant de sa cadette et ordonne à Drattak de filer à Roche-sur-Gliffe aussi vite qu'il le peut._

 _Tiffany le regarde partir aussi longtemps qu'elle le peut. Elle ne sanglote pas : la peur de tomber est plus forte que son désir de pleurer. Elle ne prête aucune attention à Roucarnage et Airmure, qui lancent parfois un cri se voulant réconfortant dans sa direction. À ce moment-là, elle est seule, avec comme unique lien qui la rattache à la vie, la lanière d'un sac, et le vide qui la nargue sous ses pieds._

 _Il se passe près de deux heures, deux longues heures durant lesquelles son regard un peu trop fixe plonge vers l'océan déchaîné et les rochers mortels plusieurs mètres plus bas. Plusieurs fois, sa vue tangue et elle a l'impression de tomber, ce qui lui arrache un hurlement. Heureusement, la lanière de son sac, bien qu'elle lui cisaille le cou et lui comprise la poitrine, ne lâche pas. Elle ne réfléchit plus clairement, ne réfléchit même plus. Son esprit aussi vide que ses yeux attend simplement un secours qui tarde à arriver._

 _C'est seulement au bout de ces deux atroces heures que les secours arrivent enfin. Le champion de l'arène de Relifac-le-Haut, un grimpeur émérite, descend lentement vers elle, soigneusement équipé. Un harnais est suspendu à sa ceinture, destiné à la fillette. C'est un expert dans son domaine, reconnu et respecté et il ne tarde pas à s'arrêter à la hauteur de Tiffany. La rassurant du mieux qu'il le peut, lui promettant que son calvaire est bientôt terminé, il lui enfile doucement le harnais et l'accroche solidement à lui. Les pompiers, appelé en renfort, s'empressent de les remonter dès qu'il leur fait signe._

 _Le reste de la journée est floue pour la petite fille, entre étreintes sanglotantes de Léonce, le visage livide et la prévenance anormale d'Oscar, les bras de ses parents qui refusent de la lâcher, le camion des pompiers, et l'hôpital ensuite._

 _De cette mésaventure, la fillette gardera un souvenir traumatisant, un vertige prononcé et une aversion absolue pour la moindre créature dotée d'ailes et de plumes…_

 **…**

– Je suis désolé, prononce Jo aussitôt le récit de son amie terminé. J'ai été dur avec toi, tout à l'heure, alors que je savais pas… Pardon, franchement.

– Je te demande pardon aussi, enchaîne Alexandre, sous le hochement de tête approbateur de Marion. Je me doutais, pourtant, qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ton comportement. Je n'ai pas été assez attentif, je suis désolé.

– Pas grave, répond Tiffany en haussant les épaules. Vous pouviez pas savoir.

– Ça a dû être terrible pour toi, compatit Marion. Je n'ose à peine imaginer…

– Moi, je trouve ça complètement stupide, rétorque l'apprentie dresseuse. Arrêtez de prendre ces mines comme si j'avais vécu un truc atroce !

Ignorant les bravades de son amie, l'Artiste se tourne vers le Doduo qui a écouté toute l'histoire, planqué derrière Némélios qui le surveillait avec vigilance. Elle pose les poings sur ses hanches et lui lance un regard peu amène.

– J'espère que tu n'es pas fier de toi ! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ? Ce n'est pas gentil !

– Du calme, sœurette, objecte Josselin. Il ne savait pas, lui non plus. Il voulait juste faire la course avec Titan.

– Hé bien, je suis désolé pour lui, tranche Alexandre, mais il faudra qu'il se trouve un nouveau partenaire de jeu.

Tiffany essuie ses yeux encore un peu humides en reniflant.

– Si Titan veut, il peut faire la course avec lui.

Ses amis se tournent vers elle, incrédules.

– Tu es sûre ? demande Marion, un peu inquiète.

– Oui. Mais juste une fois. Après, je veux qu'il s'en aille. Et c'est seulement si Titan veut bien, j'ai dit.

Sans chercher à connaître la réponse, elle retourne à la table du déjeuner et s'empare d'un muffin salé qu'elle grignote du bout des lèvres. Marion s'installe à ses côtés en guise de soutien, jetant quand même un œil curieux à Titan. Ce dernier parlemente avec Doduo, qui sautille à nouveau, l'air surexcité. Lui et le Rhinocorne parviennent à un accord, sous le regard intéressé de Josselin et Alexandre.

Les deux Pokémon s'éloignent un peu et se mettent sur la même ligne de départ, tendus, prêts à démarrer. L'une des têtes du Pokémon Duoiseau lance le signal et les deux coureurs s'élancent dans un départ en trombe. Le Rhinocorne, après une seconde de retard, rattrape facilement l'oiseau et le dépasse largement.

Ils disparaissent à la vue des deux garçons dans un nuage de poussière. Ceux-ci attendent impatiemment leur retour, une main en visière pour essayer d'y voir mieux.

– Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas que Titan fasse la course avec ce Doduo ? questionne Marion pour distraire son amie.

– De toute façon, je sais qu'il va gagner, réplique Tiffany avec une moue boudeuse qui dissimule mal sa fierté. Ça donnera une bonne leçon à ce sale piaf !

– En fait, tu te sers de Titan pour te venger !

– Titan défend mon honneur, nuance.

Marion retient son fou rire : son amie reste finalement égale à elle-même dans sa décision. À l'horizon, les deux coureurs réapparaissent : Titan est, comme le supposait sa dresseuse, largement le premier. Il franchit la ligne d'arrivée avec deux bonnes minutes d'avance sur le Doduo, qui paraît ne pas pas se soucier de sa défaite. L'une des têtes lance un piaillement amical à son adversaire qui lui répond doucement.

Ensuite, le Pokémon oiseau s'approche de la table à petits pas, l'air prudent. L'apercevant du coin de l'œil, Tiffany se tend aussitôt, le poing crispé sur son muffin à peine entamé.

– Fiche-le-camp, bon sang, t'as pas compris ou quoi ? grommelle-t-elle.

– Attends, Tiff', intervient Marion avec un sourire dans la voix. Il n'a pas l'intention de s'approcher trop près…

Doduo dépose quelque chose sur la table, près de Marion, qui le pousse délicatement en direction de son amie. Tiffany a a surprise de découvrir une petite pâquerette, comme une demande de réconciliation timide.

– C'est pour moi ? s'étonne-t-elle.

Elle jette un regard furtif au Doduo qui hoche en chœur ses deux têtes. Après un instant d'hésitation, la fillette s'empare de la fleur et la renifle. Une pâquerette n'a pas d'odeur, mais elle ne fait aucune réflexion.

– Merci. T'es peut-être pas si mal, en fait… Pour un sale piaf, je veux dire.

Ses amis ne font aucun commentaire : admettre une telle chose, pour elle si têtue, est déjà la preuve d'une main tendue.

Finalement, satisfait d'avoir eu sa course, le Doduo retourne d'où il vient, là où se trouve son nid et sa famille. Tous les Pokémon le saluent alors qu'il s'éloigne en courant, suivi du regard par les quatre dresseurs. Tiffany aussi le regarde disparaître derrière une colline douce, sa fleur entre les mains. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle journée, mais son voyage Pokémon lui réserve plus de surprises qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Et elle est persuadée d'en vivre encore beaucoup d'autres à l'avenir.

Même si elle ne protestera pas si celles-ci ne l'obligent pas à côtoyer ces sales piafs…

 **…**

 _Dans le prochain chapitre…_

 _Décidée à se faire un nom dans le domaine du show-business, Marion réclame une escale au Studio de PokéVision. Avec l'aide de Tiffany, elle concocte un scénario qu'elle est bien décidée à diffuser. Mais alors que le groupe est en plein tournage, un Couafarel culotté s'incruste dans leur show ! Marion remarque bien vite que le Pokémon est bourré de talent._


End file.
